Life Saver
by belgin tei
Summary: Revelations for the Gilmore Girls as they get dragged into the fight with the First Evil. Final chapter is up. Now nominated in crossover category at SunnyD.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Saver 1/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and season 1 of Gilmore Girls

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually.

Summery: Revelations all round for the Gilmore Girls. Set just after Never Leave Me of Buffy episode 7.9 But GG is middle of season 1.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

Note2: When I started this story I did not know that Luke's father had died around the time Rory was four so that this does not get pointed out to me by someone let's just say that he died sometime after the beginning of Buffy season 1.

Thanks so much to my great beta Tiger.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke looked up when he heard the diner door to see Rory enter carrying a large pile of school notes that had to be equal to several volumes of Encyclopaedia Britannica. "Homework?" he asked with a little smile.

The young girl looked up as she deposited her notes on her table and dropped her bag "Only part, this is for my English Lit class," she groaned as she walked over to the counter and picked up the coffee Luke had automatically poured for her. She took a long sip, savouring the taste "Thanks Luke, you're a life saver," she said, walking back to the table.

Just then, the phone rang. Luke picked it up, "Hello ... What do you want? ... I told you I'm not interested in following my dad's business ... That's your problem not mine ... I see, so how long have I got? ... Thanks, you bastard, see you in HELL." Luke slammed the phone down and turned to see most of the customers looking curiously at him. "We're closed. Everyone out, NOW," he barked as he started ushering them out the door.

Rory had seen Luke mad before but this was somehow different, it obviously had something to do with the phone call. "Not you Rory," said Luke in a more normal voice, "I need to talk to you."

Rory watched him lock the door, concern on her face, "Is something wrong Luke?" she asked, stopping the gathering of her homework.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here before we get into that. Where's your mum?" Luke asked, going back behind the counter and taking all the cash from the till and shoving it in his pocket.

"She's working late tonight, said she would be home about 8," explained Rory. "Why?"

"I need you to phone her and ask her to meet us at your house as soon as possible. Tell her it's an emergency. Rory I need you to trust me, your life depends on it."

"What!" exclaimed Rory. "You're kidding, right?"

Luke unlocked a cabinet by the side of the door to the back and pulled out an axe. "No I'm not, that phone call was from your grandfather. There are some... men on the way here to kill you."

Rory paled. "What! Why? And how do you know my grandpa?" asked the teenager, eyeing the axe a little nervously.

"Look Rory, we haven't got a lot of time here. I'll explain everything, I promise, but let's get you to safety first," said Luke, smiling to try to calm the obviously nervous teenager. "Come on you can phone your mum from my apartment," he gestured towards the curtain leading to the stairs.

Rory nodded and then ran past him, still eyeing the axe nervously.

"You can use the phone here, I'm just going to pack some clothes," Luke told her, pointing at the phone next to the couch before disappearing behind a portioned off section.

Five minutes later Luke re-entered the living room area carrying a large holdall. "Is Lorelai going to meet us?" he asked.

Rory nodded, "Yes. Luke why are there men after me?" she said in a small voice.

"It's a long story," Luke said in a sad voice. "Come on, I'll explain some of it on the way to your house," he finished, gesturing to the back door.

"Oh, my homework," exclaimed Rory heading back towards the diner again.

"Leave it. If we survive the night we won't be back for quite some time," Luke told her, opening the backdoor and scanning for any danger before stepping out. He threw his holdall in the back his truck and after unlocking it, stood guard as the teenager got in and slid over to the passenger's side. He got in and unlike his normal way of driving, he put his foot to the floor and headed for the Gilmore house.

"So what's going on Luke?" Rory asked looking over to the man.

"How much do you know about your grandfather's business?"

"Well I know he's Vice-President of an insurance firm, but what's that got to do with this?"

"It doesn't. Let's just say that's his day job. He is a member of an organisation called The Watchers Council. Watchers have been looking after girls like you and your mum throughout recorded history..." Luke began to explain.

"What do you mean girls like me and mum?" interrupted Rory.

"I'm getting to that but your mum should really hear that part as well, so I'll hold off on that for now ok?" Rory nodded. "My dad was one as well. Your grandfather had him looking after your mum; he was her Watcher, at least unofficially. Your grandfather had your mum's name removed from the list of potentials then yours when it became obvious you were also a potential, it's very rare for a potential to give birth to another.

"But just in case you were called he planned to have my dad made your Watcher when you turned thirteen... But he died and his last words to me were to look after you, to become your Watcher... I like you and your mum, but I had other plans, the last thing I wanted was to become a Watcher after... after what happened to Celeste," he said sadly.

"Who's Celeste?" asked Rory before she could stop to think Luke might not wish to say anything. "Sorry," she said as he glanced at her.

"That's okay; it was a long time ago. She was a potential like you that I went to school with, we were so close... anyway she became the Slayer and moved to New York, she was killed there two years later. After that I wanted nothing to do with Watchers or potentials."

"So what changed your mind?" asked Rory curiously. "And what are slayers and potentials? Potential to be what exactly?"

"Potentials are part of what I need to tell your mum, so I'll explain that later. As for my change of mind... your grandfather said he would have no choice but to re-add you to the list and have you taken from your mum." Rory gasped. "You need to understand, Rory, he risked everything on getting you and your mum removed from the list of potentials. If you had been added, the others on The Watchers Council would have had you removed from your mum regardless of his wishes."

"So what changed your mind?" asked Rory again.

"A friend of my father's came by and talked me around? Telling me of his Slayer in Sunnydale, she somehow was also missing from the list and had grown up with a normal life, at least until her calling. It made all the difference, she is the longest lived Slayer in over five hundred years," Luke said breaking hard outside the Gilmore house. "Okay let's go."

Jumping out, he again looked around before beckoning Rory out and then headed for the house. Once more Luke stepped through the door first looking for any danger. "Okay, pack anything you think you will need but don't take to long. Oh and change into something that doesn't impede your movements," he said, following her to stand outside her room.

Less than five minutes later Luke heard Lorelai's car stop outside. She came through the door looking around wildly. On spotting Luke, she hurried towards him. She froze momentarily when he lifted the axe he held and threw it towards her shouting, "Get down."

Lorelai dived towards the wall letting out a scream and squeezing her eyes shut, expecting to feel the axe hit her. She heard a crash as someone broke through the backdoor at the same time she heard a meaty thunk as the axe found a target. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Luke pick up the frying pan that sat on the cooker and swing it at a strange cloaked man who appeared to have symbols where his eyes should have been, knocking him back into another that was following.

She turned around to look at what the axe had hit, she gasped as she stared down at the body of a man that also had the strange symbols instead of eyes, the axe embedded in his chest and blood was slowly spreading out from the body. Although she was still aware of Luke fighting some others in the kitchen, she could not move! That all changed when she heard Rory scream, spinning around she saw one of the men with a knife following her daughter out of her bedroom while Luke struggled with another just beyond.

Something in Lorelai snapped. She picked up the broom that was not been put away that morning and swung it at Rory's attacker, knocking the large curved knife from his hand. As he bent to retrieve it, Lorelai swung the broom like a club bringing it down on his head knocking him out cold. Looking around with a wild look in her eyes Lorelai saw Luke twist the knife his opponent held forcing it up into the man's stomach lifting him right off his feet.

Luke looked around, making sure there were no more attackers before looking at Rory. "Get your things Rory; we need to get out of here before any others turn up." Rory nodded, running to her room and retrieving her bag.

"Luke what the hell is going on here? Who are these men?" Lorelai almost screamed at her friend, she looked at Rory as her daughter re-entered the kitchen holding her overnight bag. "And where do you think you are taking Rory?"

"Not just Rory, you too. Sorry we don't have time for you to pack, we'll just have to get you some clothes on the way," said Luke, trying to guide the distraught woman towards the front door.

Lorelai resisted, shaking her head as her eyes once more fell on the body lying just inside the living room. "We-we have to call the police, the bodies... Oh god," she cried as, turning to the side, she threw-up.

Rory was numb, she could think of no other word to describe it, but she still automatically went to her mother's side and held her hair out of the way as Lorelai continued to bring up the contents of her stomach.

Luke looked at the two Gilmores, cursing their father/grandfather, the Council and the Powers for doing this to the two people in town he felt the closest too. "Come on," he said gently touching Rory's shoulder. "We need to get you both away from here before anymore attack."

Rory nodded, she looked back to her mother as she straightened up, looking very pale. "Mum, we hafta go now. Luke says these men and others are trying to kill me... and maybe you too... I know we don't understand everything but we have to trust him. Please mum."

"Why?" asked Lorelai almost too quietly to be heard.

"I'll explain everything on the way, but we need to move. More of these things could be here any minute. Here, let me take your bag," he said. Having taken it he bent and retrieved his axe from the bringer's chest, both Gilmores averted their eyes as he did so before following him out the door.

As Luke put Rory's bag in the back with his, he saw three more bringers come around the side of the house and begin to run towards him and the Gilmores. "In NOW," he shouted, "Lorelai start the truck." As the first Bringer reached him, he feinted swing to the right then when the Bringer began to move left Luke reversed the axe, braining it. The second managed to get a glancing blow to Luke's side, and with a cry of pain he planted the axe into its face. Before the last could reach them, he jumped into the back of his truck. "GO!" he shouted as Lorelai put her foot to the floor and sped into the night.

Luke watched as the remaining bringers slowly faded behind them, after they had reached the outskirts of the town he tapped the rear window and indicated for Lorelai to pull over.

As the truck stopped Luke eased himself out of the back holding his side, he walked to the side of the vehicle as Lorelai and Rory both climbed out, "Oh god, your hurt," said Lorelai seeing the large blood stain under his hand.

"Yeah, there's a first aid kit behind the driver's seat," Luke said. "We hafta be quick, it won't be safe here for long, more bringers will come." He tore the side of his shirt and t-shirt away from the wound as Rory dug out the first aid kit.

Lorelai quickly examined the wound, "I think you're going to need stitches; it looks quite deep," she said as she took the alcohol swab from Rory and wiped the wound clean as gently as possible, but still getting a slight gasp from Luke. "Sorry."

"A hospital won't be any use, the weapon was enchanted," explained Luke. He looked over to Rory as she looked for a large enough bandage to wrap the wound in. "Rory, open the brown jar and spread some onto the pad before you put it on the wound."

Rory nodded and put the first aid kit on the driver's seat and opened the jar, wrinkling her nose at the rancid smell. "I think it's gone off," she said, looking at Luke.

"No, that's how it's meant to smell, it's okay just spread some on the pad," reassured Luke.

Grimacing she stuck her fingers in and carefully spread some over the pad she had opened before handing it to her mother, who also made a face. "Are you sure Luke, I don't want to get the wound infected," said Lorelai.

"I'm sure it's the only thing that will close the wound. Now hurry we could get attacked anytime," said Luke with a look of pain on his face.

Lorelai gently pressed the pad onto the wound. "Can you hold it in place while I wrap the bandage around your waist?" Luke held the pad in place and Lorelai quickly bandaged it to his side.

"Right let's go," said Luke, indicting that Lorelai and Rory should get in.

As they all got in, Lorelai looked at Luke. "So where are we going, if these men can keep finding us?"

"The one place you don't really want to go, but it has the one person in the world that can possibly protect you. The Mouth of Hell, Sunnydale California," he said starting the truck and heading into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life Saver 2/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and season 1 of Gilmore Girls.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Revelations all round for the Gilmore Girls. Set around Showtime of Buffy, episode 7.11 from which some of the dialogue comes, courteous of and GG is season 1.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) has started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people

Thanks so much to my great beta Tiger.

'' Thought. Flashback Ah duh Flashback.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

From: RaeAngel

Interesting so far. Please keep going. This story is full of promise.

From: Stoptheinsanity

I love it...more chapters

Answer: Thanks. The story is finished, I plan (hopefully) to post two parts per week as long as my beta gets them back to me. No pressure there Tiger!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last three days had been hell for Lorelai and Rory. Luke would not let them stop except for fuel, toilet breaks and food, which they ate as they moved ever westward.

It seemed as if they had been pursued from home all the way to California. They had to fight off three further attacks by the bringers, the last saw both Lorelai and Rory wounded, though luckily the wounds were only minor. Rory sustained hers when she had rushed to her mother's aid when the bringers had ambushed them at a small roadside diner.

The owner, who was working the late shift by himself, was in the kitchen and saw nothing! The three dead bringers may take some explaining to the Highway Patrol though. At least he was still alive.

Lorelai stared out the window, absently drawing Rory into a light hug, both feeling the need for that simple comfort. She thought back to when this journey had begun, had it only been three days? It seemed a lifetime ago...

Flashback

"So tell me again why those things back there were after Rory?" asked Lorelai hugging her daughter while trying to wrap her head around the idea that someone wanted to kill her daughter. Not forgetting all the other things Luke had told them about, vampires, demons, Hellmouths the list went on and on.

"I told you, because she is a potential Slayer, if a Slayer dies another is called. The Slayer line goes back to before the written word," said Luke, a little sharply having explained it twice to her already. "The First Evil is trying to eliminate the line."

"Okay, don't get snippy. This is a lot to take in," Lorelai snapped back. "But why Rory?"

Luke gave Lorelai a hard stare, but softened after a moment knowing what he had been trying to keep to himself. "Look first of all you need to remember that you did not know... But because you were a potential and you had a child before you were eighteen... you passed your potential to Rory."

Lorelai went pale, Rory sensed her mother tensing, she pulled away looking intensely at her. "Mum, no it's not your fault, you didn't know."

"But... Oh god Rory I'm so sorry," said Lorelai tears coming to her eyes.

"No mum, don't be. Okay my life has taken a left turn in the last few hours but if you had not rebelled against Grandma and Grandpa I would not have been born." A little hardness came into her eyes. "Would you have preferred that?"

"Oh honey, no of course not. My life may have been hell for a while when you were born but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Lorelai drawing Rory back into a hug. "It's just the thought that I did this too you," she said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, the concern on his face. "So you're Rory's Watcher... And my dad is one as well."

"I'm only her unofficial Watcher, as I said, your father couldn't send someone from the Council as they would have found out that he had yours and Rory's names removed from the list of potentials," Luke told them. "Besides which, the Council may have had Rory killed for fear she may one day be called..."

"Woah back-up," interrupted Lorelai. "Why would they have killed her, I thought they were the good guys?"

"What made you think that?" said Luke with disgusted in his voice. "Most of the Council were, were a bunch of self-serving bigots that liked to dictate how the people on the line conduct the war that they originally were supposed to fight..."

"Okay so they're Republicans," Lorelai smirked, getting a little chuckle from Rory. "But what has that got to do with them killing Rory?"

"I was getting there. Okay it is very rare for a potential to have a female child before she loses the possibility of becoming the Slayer at eighteen. In fact, it has only happened three times in the last thousand years that a potential has given birth to a girl, including you. Many more potentials over the years have had boys, a lot of whom became Watchers.

"The reason the Watchers probably would have killed Rory is that had she become the Slayer, the line would have been sealed to her forever, meaning that unless she had at least one daughter before she was killed, the line of the Slayer would cease to exist. But even if Rory did, it would still mean that there would be no Slayer until any daughter reached puberty."

"And so those highbrow assholes would kill her! If I ever meet them I'll tear them a new one," growled Lorelai.

"Sorry, but they are all dead. Didn't you see the news two nights ago about the terrorist bomb in London that killed seventy five people?" Lorelai nodded. "That was the Council."

"Oh god... all those people," said Lorelai.

Rory pulled back from her mother again. "But you just said you'd tear them a new asshole," she pointed out.

"Well yeah, but you know I wouldn't really do it... not unless they threatened you, kiddo," said Lorelai.

"I love you mum," smiled Rory, hugging her mother.

Something occurred to Lorelai just then. "Why now? Why hasn't this happened before, trying to kill all the potentials?"

"I don't know! But something must have changed to give the First a chance to attempt it... Maybe the Slayer and her Watcher know because until we find out the what, why and how, we are fighting blind," said Luke.

"So what's this Slayer like?" asked Rory.

"I have no idea, other than she was the first Slayer to tell those sanctimonious assholes where to stick their rules and traditions. I only know her name and address."

"Ooh, she sounds like my kind of girl," Lorelai said with a smirk.

End Flashback

"We're here," came Luke's voice breaking Lorelai out of her musing. Climbing out of the truck the Gilmores stood looking at the two-story house until Luke joined them. "So what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"You of course, for the last three days you have insisted on checking out everywhere Rory and I go... even the restrooms, which is really disturbing in a perverted kind of way," said Lorelai while Rory laughed at the looks Luke was giving her mother.

"Come on then," said Luke leading them up to the door and knocking.

A girl about Rory's age, who gave them a suspicious look, answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"We're looking for Buffy Summers, are you her?" asked Luke.

For some reason that made the girl laugh. "What would give you the idea I would want to be my sister," she said. "What do you want with her?"

"Dawnie let them in, the Coven phoned they are a couple of potentials," said a redheaded young woman pulling the door out of Dawn's hand and opening it wide before doing a double take when she saw Lorelai. "Wow, how did that happen? You're too old to still be a potential," she said looking at the older woman.

The three people on the doorstep exchanged looks. "Mum's still a potential?" asked Rory.

"I think we should talk about this inside," said Luke.

"And you are?" asked the redhead.

"If Lorelai is still a potential that would make me her Watcher as well as Rory's. My name's Luke," he said.

"Right, come in," said the redhead. "I'm Willow and that's Dawn," she said, indicating the girl. Willow led them into the dining room. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee please," said Lorelai and Rory.

"I'll have tea if you have any?" said Luke.

"Well that seems to confirm it. The only ones around here that drink tea are Watchers," said Willow, she looked at Dawn.

"Okay, I'll do the drinks," said the teenager heading towards the kitchen.

"Have a seat," said Willow as she took one herself.

"Thanks," sighed Lorelai. "It's been a hell of a trip getting here. So are you a potential too?"

Willow smiled. "No, I'm a Witch."

"What, with broomsticks and black hats?" Rory asked, wide eyed as she took the chair next to her mother.

Willow's features darkened for a moment. "If I could find the person that started that stereotype, I'd forget the Rede and flay them alive."

"Oh ah... sorry I didn't mean to offend you," said Rory quickly.

Willow smiled reassuringly at the teenager. "No I'm sorry; it's not your fault. Anyway we don't fly on broomsticks... although if we wanted to I guess we could?" She mused for a moment. "So have you come far?"

"A small town just outside Hartford Connecticut called Stars Hollow," said Luke.

"And you're their Watcher and you didn't know Lorelai was still a potential?" said Willow.

"I'm not their official Watcher. When Lorelai was shown to be a potential her father, who is or was on the Council, used his influence to have her name removed from the list of potentials..."

"Then I got pregnant with Rory when I was sixteen," interrupted Lorelai.

"Right," said Luke. "Then when it was shown that Lorelai had passed the potential to Rory, he had her name removed as well, knowing that if the other members of the Council found out they would probably have Rory killed to protect the Slayer line."

"What do you mean, protect the Slayer line?" asked Dawn returning and putting a tray of drinks on the table in front of them. Just as she took a seat, Buffy came through the front door, her face like thunder, looking around.

"Buffy," said Willow.

"What is it?" asked Dawn as they all stood.

Buffy glanced at Andrew, who had his feet on her couch. She glared at him, and he sat up and wiped off the part of the couch his feet had been. Buffy just rolled her eyes and headed towards the basement door with Xander just behind. The others followed them.

Buffy slowed down as she reached the halfway point on the stairs and looked over at the potentials sat on the floor in a circle. "Get away from them," she said in a threatening voice.

Kennedy looked up from the book she was reading, "Who? Get away from who?"

Eve turned to stare at Buffy, a knowing look in her eyes, "What's the problem, officer?"

"I said get away from them now," Buffy said firmly through gritted teeth as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Buffy, what did Eve do?" asked Dawn.

"That's not Eve," explained Xander.

"Eve's dead," added Buffy.

"I don't...I don't understand," said Rona in confusion.

All the girls stood and backed away from Eve. Eve stood up more slowly and faced Buffy. "Oops! One more down. Oh, well, can't save 'em all, can ya, Buffy," she said turning to face the potentials. "Thanks for the slumber party, girls. It's been real fun the last couple of nights. I learned a whole lot..."

"Shut up, and get out," ordered Buffy.

Eve turned to face Buffy. "Or you'll do what?" she sneered, "I'll be sending a guest over to visit y'all later on tonight, after the sun goes down of course. Try and make him feel welcome before he rips y'all to pieces. Bye." Eve disappeared in a flash of light.

"I need to go wash up again," said Andrew running back up the stairs past the others.

"That was just weird," said Lorelai from her position on the stairs.

Buffy looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, and this is my daughter Rory. According to your friend," she pointed at Willow, "We are both potentials."

"What?" exclaimed Buffy looking at Willow.

"It's true Buffy, Luke here is their Watcher. He was about to explain it," said Willow.

"Right then let's talk," said Buffy, starting up the stairs.

They all returned to the dining room and after the introductions were made, Luke told them all he knew about potentials.

"The field Watchers were always told that if a potential had a female child before she turned eighteen her potential would pass to her daughter and if that child was ever called as the Slayer the power would be sealed to her and any of her descendents forever. So either the Council has always lied to them or there is a reason that Lorelai retained her potential," said Luke.

"With the Council I'd say there's a fifty-fifty chance of both," said Buffy musing over the possibilities. "It's just the sort of sanctimonious thing those bastards would do. They can't just tell us about the danger when we are potentials, oh no," she growled.

"Told you she was my type of girl," Lorelai said to Rory.

Buffy smirked then turned to Willow. "Will, can you go on the net later and see if you can dig anything up?"

"Sure Buff, but what about what the First said?" said Willow.

The potentials had joined them to hear Luke's tale and began to worry about what the First had said as well.

"We should run," suggested Vi.

"And go where, Vi?" asked Kennedy.

"Annabelle ran. Look where it got her," pointed out Dawn.

"What happen to her?" asked Rory.

"The Turok-Han caught and killed her," explained Willow.

"The What-Han?" asked Lorelai.

"A sort of Ubervamp," Dawn told her.

"Safer in than out," said Buffy.

"How can you say that? It was here Buffy, in the house, living with us for days," said Molly.

"And you didn't even know it," Chloe reminded them.

"Well, none of us knew it," pointed out Xander.

Vi looked around fearfully. "It could still be here. It could be any one of us."

Willow shook her head. "No, The First can only take the form of dead people."

"Yeah, well there'll be plenty more of those soon enough. We're dropping like flies here," said Rona.

"You have only lost two in Sunnydale since this started, whereas several hundred of your sisters have die all over the world," said Luke soberly.

All the girls started talking over one another as their fears grew.

"Hey," said Buffy raising her voice silencing them all. "Look, I know you're all scared. You know what? I am too, but Giles and Anya will be back soon, and hopefully they will have the information that we need to stop the First. In the meantime, we need to stick together, OK. we're stronger that way. We cannot afford to fall apart now."

Andrew stepped up to the table. "She's right. Where would the Justice League have been if they hadn't put their differences aside to stop the Imperium and his shape-shifting alien horde?" He crossed his arms.

Buffy gave Andrew a withered look. "Don't help me."

"Buff, the sun goes down, and UberVamp's on its way. So a plan'd be good right about now," said Xander.

Buffy looked at Willow. "Will, I'm sorry to ask, but..."

Willow nodded, "I know, we need a barrier."

"A major one. Something tells me this vampire doesn't need an invite to get into the house. Can you do it?" said Buffy.

"I'll try," said Willow smiling weakly.

"Try?" exclaimed Lorelai.

"You heard her," said Kennedy coming to the redhead's defence.

Xander looked worried. "Buff, are you sure about Willow doing the hocus pocus again? I—I mean, last time she..."

"Xander, we don't have a lot of choices," Buffy pointed out.

"And what if that doesn't work? What if that monster gets through?" asked Chloe.

"Then we'll deal," said Buffy.

"Deal? Fight, you mean. How are we supposed to do that?" asked Rona.

"And with what?" added Vi.

Kennedy looked around at her fellow potentials; "With whatever it takes," she turned to look at Buffy, "Right?"

"Buffy, you fought the Turok-Han, and it almost killed you," said Molly.

"But she survived," said Rory.

"Because she's the real Slayer," Chloe pointed out.

"Wh-what chance do we have?" said Rona.

"Honestly, you staked that thing, and it didn't die," said Molly.

"No, but that doesn't..." Dawn said trying to defend her sister.

"Maybe it can't be killed," surmised Vi.

While the girls were starting to argue again, Buffy just stared straight ahead with her arms crossed. Willow was staring off into the distance, before looking at the Slayer.

"That mean we shouldn't try?" asked Dawn.

"There's that word again," said Rona.

"Hey, it's a good word," said Kennedy.

"Give up. Can we do that? Surrender, I mean, so it won't kill us," asked Chloe hopefully.

"I don't think it works that way," pointed out Lorelai. "If this thing is as bad as you say it is, it will kill all of us if we give up."

Buffy walked into the kitchen. Willow stood up to follow her, as she walked past Xander; he jumped, staring at Willow. "What?" he asked.

Kennedy looked at Xander. "I said trying is good."

Xander smiled a little weakly. "I just thought it beared repeating," he said before following Buffy and Willow into the kitchen.

"Um, and exactly how many UberVamps were at the Geneva Convention?" Dawn asked Chloe.

"Come on, we're all potential slayers. You know how to fight even if you don't know how you know it," pointed out Kennedy.

"Fighting's one thing. Winning's another," said Vi.

Lorelai looked around at all the teenagers. "If the super vampire comes after my daughter I'll fight it with everything I can to save her."

"I don't want to die," whispered Chloe.

--------------

It had grown dark outside and bringers were encircling the house. Dawn peered out between the cracks of the boarded up window. Molly and Chloe were on the couch beside her, also looking out.

"There's more of them now," announced Dawn.

Xander walked into the room followed by Rory and her mother. "And two more out back," he said.

Molly looked around at the others. "Why aren't they doing anything, attacking?"

"They don't want in. They're here to make sure we don't get out," Buffy told them. She turned to the other window, where Rona, Vi, and Kennedy were looking out. "Rona," she enquired, seeing the sword in Rona's hand.

Rona walked over to Buffy. "Like this'll do any good. I mean, what's the point?"

Kennedy smirked and pointed to the tip of Rona's sword. "It's this end, right here. Just stick that in the bad guys. Any more questions?" She went to the weapons chest herself and took out a crossbow. "This'll do me."

"Are you sure you know how to use it?" Buffy asked.

Kennedy practiced loading and shooting the unloaded weapon. "Since I was eight."

Buffy smiled as she handed her a quiver of bolts.

Andrew walked up to Buffy. "Can I have something? Come on, the Turok-Han's coming for me too, you know. I have a right to defend myself..." Buffy just raised her eyebrows. "...if you say so."

Buffy looked into the weapons chest and grabbed a bottle of holy water, handing it to Andrew, who held it close to his chest as if it was the most precious thing he could have.

Alone in the hallway Willow stood floating a lit votive candle a couple of inches above her hand. "Facing my fear, I'm facing my fear. Hear that Fear? I'm facing you," she said quietly.

Kennedy walked into the hallway and saw Willow. "Wow," she said breaking Willow's concentration and causing the candle to drop into her hand. "You really can float stuff," said the potential.

Willow smiled weakly. "Just testing."

Kennedy closed the distance between them. "Oh, right. Heard this voodoo once turned you into the big scary." Willow blew out the candle. "Big, scary Willow, that's something I'd almost like to see..."

Willow face took on a serious look. "No, you wouldn't."

"I said 'almost,'" pointed out Kennedy.

"I needed to make sure. Last time I tried using magick, the First...it turned it around on me. Got inside. I felt it just surging through me, every fibre of my being. Pure, undiluted evil. I could taste it," explained Willow.

"How's evil taste?" asked Kennedy lightly.

Willow made a face. "A little chalky," she said as she and Kennedy went back into the living room.

"Guys? Something's happening," said Dawn from her place by the boarded up window.

Lorelai looked out at what Dawn had seen; the Turok-Han was approaching the house. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

"Here it comes," announced Buffy, as the Turok-Han walked toward the front door, growling.

Everyone gathered in the living room behind Willow. The Turok-Han began beating on the door, trying to enter the house.

"Caerimonia Minerva, saepio, saepire, saepsi," Willow said beginning the spell but she seemed to be having difficulties.

"Um, deflector shields...deflector shields up!" Andrew said in a worried voice.

"Willow..." said Buffy. concern in her own voice.

The Turok-Han finally broke the door down, and Willow finished the spell as her eyes turned black. "Saepio impedimentum!" she said and a barrier went up, between them and the Turok-Han.

"It's working," said Rory as she stood next to her mother and Luke, all three holding axes.

"For the moment," added Vi.

"Will..." said Buffy worry on her voice.

They could all see the redhead was struggling to maintain the spell. "It's—it's strong," she said gritting her teeth.

"It's hurting her," said Kennedy in concern.

"Hang on, Willow," said Buffy.

"I don't know," said Willow as sweat began to appear on her forehead.

"She can't hold it," said Dawn in alarm.

"What do we do? What do we do?" asked Rona panicking.

"Run. Everybody run," cried Buffy.

As the Turok-Han continued to try to penetrate the barrier, everyone ran out the backdoor except for Buffy and Willow who stayed to the very last possible moment.

Xander and Luke led the gang outside, going after the bringers with their axes. Kennedy used her crossbow to take out a couple. Hand-to-hand combat ensued. Xander lost his axe to a Bringer as it overpowered him. Just as the Bringer was about to turn it on Xander, Rory brought her own axe down on its head.

Finally, the magickal barrier inside the house fell, and the Turok-Han ran towards the back after them. Buffy was there pushing Rory after the others and helping Xander up. "Come on!" she said as the two Scoobies ran into the night.

The potentials along with Luke, Dawn, Andrew, Willow, Xander and Buffy ran up the street, away from the house. After several hundred yards they stopped.

Xander looked over his shoulder. "Ok, no bringers following. I guess they'll save us for old snaggletooth."

Willow also looked around. "Where is the Turok-Han?" she asked.

"Right behind us. Time to split up," said Buffy.

"Split up? We're splitting up? Are you crazy?" said Lorelai in a panic.

Buffy ignored Lorelai and turned to Willow. "Willow, take everyone and find a safe location."

"I know a place," said Xander.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Dawn becoming worried that her sister was going to do something stupid.

A second later, her fears seemed to be confirmed. "Gonna try to slow the Turok down. Lead him away from you guys. Get him to chase me," explained Buffy.

"Buffy, you can't take that thing on yourself," cried Dawn shaking her head.

"I'll stay," said Kennedy and Luke at the same time, giving each other a little smirk.

"No," said Buffy taking the bottle of holy water from Andrew.

"Hey, I need that," whined Andrew.

"Willow, Xander, take everyone to a safe location. Get 'em out of here. Now," ordered Buffy.

Everyone but Xander and Dawn began following Willow. Xander touched Dawn's arm. "Have to go, Dawnie," he said quietly.

Dawn grudgingly turned and ran after Willow and the others, with Xander just behind.

Buffy stood in the middle of the street facing off with the Turok-Han as it stopped a little way back down the street. Suddenly Buffy took a running leap towards it, kicking it in the chest.

It did not even move, but Buffy fell to the ground. As the Turok-Han came closer to her, she took the bottle of holy water out of her pocket and smashed it in its face as it came within arms reach, causing it to roar in pain and take a step back.

Buffy stood up, but it grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into a car window just down the street, shattering it. The holy water burned the Turok-Han's face, but did not appear to have slowed it down.

Buffy turned and began running away from the Turok-Han hoping it would follow, which it did for a moment before stopping. Buffy turned around to see if it was still behind her, but it had vanished.

--------------

At the construction site where Xander had chosen to hide the potentials, he started climbing down scaffolding, still carrying his battle-axe. "Come on, people, we gotta move," he said as he reached the bottom.

Andrew started slowly climbing down the scaffolding. "I'm moving. Climbing's not my thing. I've got an inner ear condition."

"Is falling your thing? 'Cause if you don't pick up the pace, I'm gonna come up there and drop your ass," said Xander angrily.

"Way to keep up morale in a crisis," said Andrew jumping to the ground when he was only two feet from the bottom. "No wonder Buffy's the leader."

By this time, everyone else had reached the bottom.

"Some leader," said Rona under her breath.

"This is crazy," said Chloe.

"You got that right," said Rona she turned to Xander. "What are we doing down here?"

"Quieter. Faster," urged Xander leading everyone around the site to a big open area.

"Where are we?" asked Rory.

"Future site of the new public library, opening up May 2003. If I ever get back to work, that is," explained Xander.

"You call this a safe location?" asked Lorelai.

"It's the middle of nothing," added Vi.

Suddenly Willow stopped. "This'll do. OK everyone. Spread out take positions," she ordered.

Everyone except Andrew began doing so. "Um, what's my position?" he asked looking at all the open space around him nervously.

"And don't make a sound," said Willow ignoring Andrew.

"That's the plan? Spread out? That thing is gonna kill Buffy, and then it's gonna come after us. For all we know, it's killing her right now," exclaimed Rona.

"Or, it could just skip that part and come straight here," said Kennedy looking back the way they had entered.

Everyone turned to follow her gaze and saw the Turok-Han growling as it walked menacingly toward them. Kennedy loaded her crossbow, preparing to fight. The others walked up behind her.

"Oh no no no no..." cried Chloe as she looked at the Turok-Han.

Suddenly, the floodlights came on, and everyone turned to look around seeing Buffy standing there, arms crossed, on a ledge overlooking the open area.

"Buffy?" smiled Dawn with more than a little relief.

"What's she doing?" asked Molly.

Kennedy took aim at the Turok-Han with her crossbow, but Willow waved her off. "Just watch. It's show time." She led the group away from the open area and indicating that they should climb the scaffolding and watch.

When they reached the walkway, Andrew looked on eagerly, hanging on the outside of the bars, his inner ear thing seemly gone.

Buffy looked at the Turok-Han. "Looks good, doesn't it? They're trapped in here. Terrified. Meat for the beast, and there's nothing they can do but wait." She did a forward somersault down into the open area.

"Cool," smiled Lorelai. "Can we do that?" she asked, looking at Luke who simply sighed and shook his head.

"That's all they've been doing for days," continued Buffy walking toward the Turok-Han. "Waiting to be picked off. Having nightmares about monsters that can't be killed. But I don't believe in that. I always find a way. I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about. And right now, you and me are gonna show 'em why. It's time. Welcome to Thunderdome."

"Two men enter. One man leaves," said Andrew to no one in particular.

The Turok-Han rushed Buffy. She was able to hold her own against it for a moment; soon she started being beaten back. The onlookers grimaced as the Turok-Han dealt harsh blows to her. Still, she managed to get in a punch or kick here and there.

"This...you planned this. Letting the barrier fail, bringing us here, you and Buffy," Dawn said to Willow, watching the fight intensely.

The Turok-Han punched Buffy to the ground, but she got back up quickly. It grabbed her throwing her about 20 feet away where she landed hard on the scaffolding, knocking the crossbow out of Kennedy's hands.

Buffy picked up the weapon and aimed it at the Turok-Han firing at it as it ran toward her, hitting it right in the heart. It only paused for a moment, before continuing towards her.

Buffy grabbed a nearby scaffold bar and used it to pole-vault herself away from the fight but the Turok-Han was right behind her. Using her momentum, she grabbed a pickaxe and swung it at the Turok-Han, but it ducked and pushed her into the wall of the construction office.

Buffy fell to the ground, and the Turok-Han disarmed her before throwing her back toward the centre of the open area. Reaching her it began punching her repeatedly. She fell into a pile of cinder blocks, she picked one up to throw at the Turok-Han, but it crushed block before she could throw it. It punched her again, and kicked her under some scaffolding before throwing her a dozen feet into the air, through the scaffold platform.

Buffy managed to stay on the platform, and the Turok-Han scaled it to get to her. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground and choking her as she struggled against him.

"It's killing her," cried Rona.

"We have to do something," said Lorelai looking at Willow.

"Wait!" said the redhead calmly.

Buffy reached down, pulling out the bolt in the Turok-Han's chest, and jabbed it into its eye. Roaring it dropped Buffy. While distracted by its injury, Buffy started punching it, finally kicking it to the ground, where it landed on a pile of cinder blocks and boards, where Buffy followed it down continuing to punch it.

As it weakly tried to punch her back, she kept punching and kicking it until finally she could bang its head into the metal scaffolding. She grabbed some nearby barbed wire and slipped it around the Turok-Han's throat. It fell to its knees, Buffy pulled on the wire hard enough to sever its head. The Turok-Han exploded into a cloud of dust.

Buffy turned to look up at the potentials stood on the platform. "See? Dust. Just like the rest of 'em. I don't know what's coming next, but I do know it's gonna be just like this. Hard. Painful. But in the end it's gonna be us. If we all do our parts, believe it, we'll be the ones left standing. Here endeth the lesson."

Buffy walked away as the potentials watched her. Kennedy smiled; the others looked at each other before they all followed Buffy out of the construction site.

"Cool," said Lorelai happily, she looked at Xander. "So is there any take outs in this town 'cause I could kill for a pizza about now?"

No one noticed an angry First watching them go as everyone laughed at Lorelai's question before beginning to add to the list of toppings.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life Saver 3/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Two more potentials arrive! Set around Potential Ep. 7.12 of Buffy.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

This part is going out unbetad as I have now waited, with several email enquires, to hear back from my sixth beta in as many months. I have gone through it myself and tried to catch any errors but if you find any I missed, I apologise. If there is anyone out there who would like to beta future parts of this story drop me a email and we can talk about it. BUT I must point out that the below statement applies.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car was almost on its last legs, the blonde gritted her teeth as she shifted down a gear, the clutch making a grinding sound. She glanced at her friend asleep next to her, worried that it would wake her. Madeline was having trouble sleeping; she had always been closer to their Watcher than she had!

It was just getting light behind them, she just hoped they could make it to the Slayer before the car died on them or the Bringers caught them.

"Twenty miles, just twenty more," she mumbled to the sky in prayer as they passed a road sign announcing that Sunnydale was twenty miles ahead.

The brunette suddenly jerked awake looking around a little fearful. "Bad dream again?" asked her companion glancing at her in sympathy.

"Yeah," said the brunette settling back into the seat. "But this time they caught you as well... God there was so much blood," she said as she ran her hands over her face, "I was so frightened that I just stood and watched as the bringers gutted both of you... Then I ran."

The blonde reached over and squeezed the brunette's shoulder, "It didn't happen Maddie, Max took them all out. And there is no way you would have left me anymore than I would you," said the blonde smiling. "Why don't you try phoning again, we should get a signal now, let the Slayer know we will be there soon," she suggested.

"Okay," said Madeline digging out her cellphone, "Hopefully someone will be awake."

"What! They're going to sleep with everything that is going on," laughed the blonde humourlessly.

The phone rang several times before a very familiar voice answered. "Summers residence."

Madeline sat up straight a look of shock on her face as she said, "Rory! What the hell are you doing in Sunnydale?" she looked at an equally shocked Louise.

"Madeline! What are you doing calling here?" asked Rory, shock in her own voice.

Madeline put two and two together, "You're a potential like us! Please god, don't tell us Paris is one too."

Rory laughed, happy to hear a familiar voice, "Not as far as I know. But my mum is... or so the Watchers tell us... Wait us. Who is with you?"

"Louise," smiled Madeline. "Look we are about twenty miles east of the city; we ran into some bringers a while back and had to go across country. I think something broke. Can someone come and meet us?"

"Hang on I'll ask," said Rory. Madeline could hear a mumbled conversation. "Madeline. Xander, Mum and I will meet you. Xander said to keep heading towards town and we will get there soon."

"Xander," asked Madeline.

"Yeah he's sort of the handyman/friend of Buffy Summers, the Slayer," explained Rory.

"Oooh is he hot?"

Madeline could almost picture Rory rolling her eyes. "Yes and unless you want to fight Anya, his not _so_ ex, I'd forget him if I were you. She'd even scare Paris," said Rory.

"Right got it, Xander's taken," laughed Madeline, some of the tension leaving her. She hesitated for a moment before saying with a smile, "It's great to hear a familiar voice Rory, be careful."

"We will and it's good to hear your voice too. See you soon, bye," said Rory before replacing the receiver.

Louise smirked at Madeline in the growing light, "Kind of freaky isn't it. The three of us all go to Chilton and all potentials. I wonder if anyone else from school is a potential."

"Yeah, as long as that bitch Frencie isn't one though," shuddered Madeline. Suddenly they heard a hissing sound and looked to the front of the car, steam was slowly hissing out the radiator, "My dad is going to be pissed when we get back home and hears that my car is a wreck and just outside Sunnydale California," sighed the brunette.

"Well look at it this way, if we survive and the world doesn't go boom. Being grounded for a week would be _so_ worth it," smirked Louise.

"You think he will ground me for that long," replied Madeline in mock horror.

Louise laughed loudly, "Well maybe not," she said turning to look back out the windscreen as she tried gently encouraging the car to go on.

--------------

The car made it about five more miles before it gave up the ghost. Louise glanced at her friend asking what she thought with a look.

"Let's start walking, it's light enough to see any bringers coming," said Madeline.

"Right," said Louise opening the door before grabbing the bag off the backseat she looked over at Madeline as the other girl pulled out a handgun; "I still can't get past the fact you have that thing and your dad taught you to use it?"

Madeline smiled at her friend as she checked the weapon over, "Remember the time we got jumped by that vamp in Hartford, I had to tell him something when he saw the bruising. So when I told him I was mugged, he insisted on teaching me how to use a gun. The P220 was a gift from a former Special Forces friend of my dad's. It has a good stopping power for a 9mm, so with all the bringers around it made sense to bring it," she said slipping it into her waistband and hiding it with her jacket.

They started walking along the side of the road as quickly as they could, continually on the lookout for anyone or anything that could jump out at them.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when about a hundred yards away half a dozen bringers appeared from some undergrowth and began running in their direction. Madeline did not hesitate; she pulled the pistol from her waistband, put a round into the chamber and quickly took aim, squeezing the trigger as her father had taught her. She put two rounds into the chest of the first three bringers sending them to the ground to bleed out their lives on the side of the road.

Meanwhile Louise had dropped the bag and pulled out a short sword and took a defensive stance next to her life long friend. Madeline instinctively moved to the side for Louise to slash at the nearest Bringer before the brunette kicked him backwards into the one behind and put a round into the head of the last one. As Louise plunged the sword through the two downed bringers, she received a nasty slash just above her knee.

At that moment, they saw another dozen or so bringers running towards them. Madeline fired off the remaining two rounds before clicking the empty clip onto the road and pushing her last full clip into the gun. She looked at Louise knowing what she was thinking, "I'm staying," she growled as she began firing at the oncoming bringers.

At that moment, a car appeared over the low hill behind the bringers. After a second or two, the driver gunned the engine, aiming at the bringers.

--------------

Xander accelerated a little, for some reason his instincts told him to hurry; he glanced over at Lorelai sat next to him and Rory leaning forward between the seats both had anxious looks on their faces.

They came over a low hill and saw the backs of a dozen or so bringers running towards two girls next to three downed bringers; "There they are," cried Rory as she took in the scene before them.

"Right. Hold on," said Xander as he aimed the car at the bringers and put his foot to the floor.

The car streaked through the middle of the bringers sending two onto the bonnet and on over the roof, the rest being propelled to both sides of the road as Xander swung the car back and forth into them. With a screech of brakes, Xander stopped just beyond where Madeline and Louise stood.

Lorelai jumped out of the passenger door as Rory jumped out on the other side, both held crossbows, "Hurry," said Rory as she fired a bolt into one of the bringers who were beginning to rise, Lorelai taking out another.

Madeline wrapped her arm around the wounded Louise who had picked up their bag, and quickly hurried to the waiting car, climbing in the back with Rory they sped off down the road a little so Xander could more easily turn around. As they passed the remaining bringers, now running towards the car, he swung into them taking out another two before leaving the rest in the dust. "Man that was fun," he laughed, "I haven't used anything as heavy as a car for a while."

"When was the last time," asked Lorelai curiously.

"Well a couple of years ago, I got to use a wrecking ball on a hell god bitch that had kidnapped Dawn," Xander said glancing at the older Gilmore. "Names Xander," he said glancing into the back where Rory and the other brunette were trying to stop the bleeding on the blonde's leg; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, one of them got a good slash at my leg. I'm Louise and this is Madeline," said the blonde nodding to her friend. She smirked at Rory, "You were right, he is hot."

Rory blushed as she glanced at Xander and her mother who also had a smirk on her face, "Ignore her Xander she's always like this."

"Right well let's get back to Slayer central and we can see to your leg," said Xander.

"How many potentials are here?" asked Madeline.

"Besides us four there are five more back at the house... Two have been killed here since this started," answered Rory. "Where's your Watcher?"

Louise exchange a worried look with Madeline before the brunette looked at the two Gilmores, "He died saving us... It was Max Medina," she said tears standing in her eyes.

Lorelai gave a strangled cry as tears appeared in her own eyes; Rory reached forward and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"You knew him," guessed Xander.

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah we dated for a while, he asked me to marry him not long before we left home... I never got to say yes."

"Right... Sorry. It never gets any easier to lose someone you love," said Xander thinking of Jesse.

--------------

They arrived back at the house about fifteen minutes later. For ease, Xander carried Louise into the house trailed by the rest; the door was opened by Dawn, "What happened?" she asked stepping back and letting Xander pass into the living room. The three potentials sat on the settee got up to allow Xander to lay Louise down.

"They were being attacked by bringers when we got there," explained Rory standing with Madeline and her mother near Louise, "They'd already killed three..."

"At least eight actually," smiled Madeline pulling her gun from her waistband and checking that the clip was empty.

"You used a gun," exclaimed Lorelai. "Wait how come we haven't been using guns on the bringers?" she asked looking at Giles and Luke as they came in with the first aid box.

"Because guns will not kill many of the other evil things that we have around here," said Giles as he knelt down by Louise examining the wound. "And it is harder to explain to the authorities why you have a concealed firearm," he looked at Madeline, "Where did you get it?"

"Dad gave it to me and taught me how to use it," explained Madeline. "No bullets left though."

"Right well for the moment I think it safer if you let Xander look after it for you," said Giles. Madeline shrugged and handed the empty gun to Xander. Giles turned back to Louise, "I think you need a couple of stitches. Are you willing to allow me to do it, over the years I have had extensive experience with such things. Or if you prefer we can take you to the hospital."

Louise gave Rory and Madeline a withered look, "It's like listening to our teachers at Chilton, why didn't you leave me to be killed by the bringers." Rory and Madeline laughed, as Louise looked to Giles, "Why didn't you just ask if I wanted you to do it or go to hospital? I don't need your life story. Yes you do it," she said between gritted teeth.

Giles pushed his glasses back on, "Right then... This will be painful."

"No kidding Sherlock. Just get on with it," growled Louise.

"Don't mind Louise she was always like this with Max when she got hurt," explained Madeline.

"Max... Your Watcher," guessed Giles, "What was his other name?" picking up on the brunette's use of the past tense.

"Medina, Max Medina," said Madeline quietly. "He was killed by bringers five days ago," she finished the tears in her eyes once more. Lorelai's maternal instinct coming out she drew the girl into a hug even as she felt tears standing in her own eyes.

Giles looked at the two new arrivals, "You're the bi-potentials!" he said.

"That's what Max said," said Louise gritting her teeth as Giles began stitching the wound.

"What's a bi-potential? 'Cause I'm thinking its got nothing to do with sexuality," said Buffy coming through the front door with Anya and Kennedy, all carrying bags of shopping.

"No Buffy," said Giles glancing at the Slayer. "Occasionally, whatever it is that chooses the girls that will become potentials, will choose two that have become so close they can fight side by side as if they were telepathically linked, anticipating each others moves. Also it is, or was I should say, believed by the Council that if one became the Slayer they would each hold the power, the downside being that if one died at that stage they both would."

"Max never told us that part," added Madeline.

"He probably didn't wish to alarm you," explained Giles. "It's only theory anyway, of the dozen or so times throughout history bi-potentials have come to light, none have ever become the Slayer."

"Ah Watcher guy. You think you could finish fixing my leg before you get into the lectures," asked Louise after Giles had stopped to explain her and Madeline.

"Yes, sorry," apologised Giles.

"What happened to her?" asked Buffy handing her bags to Andrew to put away.

"A whole bunch of bringers were attacking them when we got to them," answered Lorelai. "The good news is we took out at least a dozen," she smirked.

"You are going to have to stay off that leg for a few days," advised Giles as he began wrapping the bandage around the blonde's leg.

"Oh joy," sighed Louise, "Do you at least have MTV," she asked looking around at the others.

"Of course," said Dawn a little sharply as if she had been insulted.

"Okay is there anything else we should know about this bi-potential thing, and is it just me or are there some strange thing happening, first we have Lorelai who is not supposed to still be a potential, now this," said Buffy sitting down in a chair as she watched Giles finish bandaging Louise's leg.

"Well although by everything we were ever told, Lorelai should not be a potential, my guess is that because of the Council's fear that a child of a potential may have become the Slayer they just killed them out of hand, they may well have both been potentials all along. As for Madeline and Louise being bi-potentials, other than yourself they are the best fighters here, they do not have the abilities of a Slayer, strength etc. but while fighting together they are more than a match for a Vampire," explained Giles. "But one strange thing about bi-potentials is they are no different than any other potential when they are separated."

"Okay so any future fights we make sure they stay together," Buffy mused.

"That would be my advice," nodded Giles.

Kennedy came back from the kitchen and stood next to Willow, "This sucks," she said looking at Rory, Madeline and Louise, "My school totally destroys Chilton in sports yet Chilton gets three potentials while I'm the only one from Hillside Academy!"

"Actually hon. I went to Hillside," added Lorelai.

Rory smirked at Kennedy, "What can we say; obviously some potentials have more brains than others."

Kennedy frowned at Rory, not sure if she had just been insulted? "Hey," said Lorelai indignantly.

--------------

Rona and Vi walked through one of Sunnydale's cemeteries nervously, holding stakes, being as quiet as they could. Something behind them stepped on a branch making a cracking sound, and the girls turned to look. Spike, with his vampire face on, stood right behind them. He punched Rona to the ground as Vi tried to stake him, but Spike caught her hand and grabbed her.

Twisting Vi's arm behind her back, he put his other arm around her throat, growling, he bent down to bite her neck and she screamed. Spike stopped and looked up as he let his vampire face fade away. Vi squeaked with fright.

Still holding her, he looked at the group coming towards them, "Ok, these two are dead. Why?"

"'Cause the black chick always gets it first," Rona mumbled as she stood dusting herself off.

"Ow!" said Vi trying to get the Vampire to release her.

"What was that, Rona?" asked Buffy.

"I'm dead because he's a Vampire. I don't have Slayer strength, Slayer speed, i-it wasn't a fair fight," said Rona.

Spike knew what Vi wanted but he was having fun still holding his arm to her neck, "Vi, do you think I care about a fair fight."

"No, no sir," said Vi, her voice squeaking a little, "You don't play by the rules, and I have learned a valuable lesson of some sort." Spike twisted her arm behind her back, "Ow."

"Okay Spike," Buffy said. He let Vi go and she hurried over to the other potentials who were standing near Buffy. "You're right. You don't have Slayer strength. But that doesn't mean that you're not strong. You have inherent abilities that others do not have."

"Not like you do," said Molly as she and Rory wrote in their notepads.

"No, not yet, but it's there. Madeline and Louise learned to use it. You have the potential. You have strength, speed, instinct. You just have to learn to trust yourself. Rona, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?" said Buffy.

"Block his attack, keep him off balance, gain the advantage..." Rona said half-heartedly.

"No, they didn't," said Buffy.

"They told me to run," admitted Rona.

"Vi?" asked Buffy turning to the redhead.

"They told me to run. They're still sort of telling me to run," said Vi rubbing her wrist.

"Don't fight on his terms. Your gut's telling you to run, run. OK? Regain the higher ground. Make the fight your own," said Buffy. "Spike, what did your instincts tell you to do just then?" she asked the Vampire.

"Hunt. Kill," smirked Spike.

Buffy walked out in front of the potentials. "Come at me," she said, Spike raised his eyebrows and smiled a little; "Full speed." She turned to the potentials, "He needs to kill to live. That tells you everything you need to know," she looked back at Spike.

Spike growled and lunged at Buffy. She ducked and he went face first into a headstone. He fell to the ground lying flat on his back. Buffy quickly straddled him, holding one hand to his throat and pointing a stake at his heart with the other. She looked over at the potentials, "Instinct. Understand his, but trust yours. You were chosen for a reason." Spike groaned softly, Buffy looked down at him, "Are you OK?" she asked letting go of his throat.

"I'm... fine," said Spike trying to sit up, "Couple of ribs ain't quite set right since... I'm fine."

"Lemme see," said Buffy lifting up his shirt a little to inspect his ribs.

"No, it's just..." Spike tried to say.

"Spike," said Buffy concerned as she touched his skin.

Spike held her hand, "I'm gonna be OK."

"That's hot," Rona smirked.

"So, we're supposed to, like, make out with them or something?" asked Molly still taking notes.

"Rory under no circumstances are you _ever_ to make out with a vamp... however cute he is," said Lorelai the sides of her mouth twitching.

Rory smiled at the mischief in her mother's eyes, "Right mum, no making out with the undead, got it," she giggled.

"Careful Buffy. Just when you think it's part of the lesson," Vi said gesturing to her hurt wrist, "He'll hurt your arm."

Buffy stood up, ignoring the comments coming from the potentials; she offered her hand to Spike, helping him stand, "Let's go. Rory, Lorelai. You're up. Next lesson..."

--------------

The next day Buffy, carrying an axe, paced back and forth in her basement looking disapprovingly at the girls while they chattered. Rory, Madeline and Kennedy were talking about Chilton and Hillside; occasionally Lorelai would add something usually making them laugh. While Rona, Molly and Vi were talking about their homes. Dawn sat quietly on the stairs, watching them through the stair rails.

"No way. One armed push-ups are bull," said Madeline.

"I can do 'em. I can do the kinda way you clap between," bragged Kennedy.

"Louise and I are more of the chin up kinda girls. I can do chin-ups 'til the cows come home," said Madeline.

"The only exercise me and mum did before coming here was walking to Luke's each day for coffee," said Rory.

Suddenly Buffy stopped pacing and hurled the axe at the target hanging on the wall. It landed in the centre, a perfect bull's-eye. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, a little apprehensive. She glared at them sternly. "You're all gonna die... But you knew that already," she said pacing in front of them. "'Cause that's the cool reward for being human. Big dessert at the end of the meal.

"Don't kid yourselves, you guys. This whole thing is all about death," she stopped pacing, "You think you're different 'cause you might be the next Slayer? Death is what a Slayer breathes, what a Slayer dreams about when she sleeps. Death is what a Slayer lives. My death could make you the next Slayer," Buffy walked over to retrieve her axe from the target, "Oh, goody. Rapt attention. I love that so much. Now, where was I? Ah." she set the axe down on a table and walked back to the front, "If we go with what Anya's resources are telling us, then the First is in remission for a while, which we think means advantage us."

"Well, what does that mean about the First?" asked Rona.

Buffy crossed her arms, "As best we can tell, he, or precisely, 'it', was putting a lot of stock in that UberVamp thing, the Chaka Khan."

"Turok-Han," corrected Dawn from the stairs.

Buffy began pacing again, "So when I kicked its ass, the whole Firsty circus decided to back off for a while. Good news. Means we probably don't have to worry about it pulling Spike's strings for a while." She stood still looking down at them, "Here's the half-empty. Time away means time to regroup. And part of that regrouping is coming back stronger than ever. The odds are against us. Time is against us. And some of us will die in this battle. Decide now that it's not going to be you," she walked closer to the girls empathising with them, "I know you're all tired, far away from home, anxious. But you're all special. Most people in this world have no idea why they're here or what they want to do. You do. You have a mission, a reason for being here. You're not here by chance. You're here because you are the chosen ones." She then turned, walking upstairs, "Dawn, you better hurry up and eat something so you're not late for school," she said.

Dawn got up and slowly followed her sister; Lorelai watched her go, a frown coming to her face.

--------------

Buffy sat at her desk in the Counsellor's office, talking on the telephone. "Xander, I know. I'm sorry ... If you're gonna take a shower at my house, lock the door ... Of course they're curious ... Why don't you have Lorelai have a word with them ... Oh she was the first through the door. Sorry." A student walked up to her cubicle, Buffy gestured to her to sit, "Hey, I gotta go. Uh, has Giles checked in yet?" The girl sat in a chair across from Buffy, "I thought he was picking up that Chao-Ahn girl in Shanghai yesterday ... OK, well, uh, let me know if he does. Bye." She hung up, sighing, "Amanda, right? I'm all yours."

"Do people ever think you're weird?" asked Amanda.

--------------

Buffy and Dawn came through their front door, only to find Vi and Rona in a heated discussion with Xander. Andrew was also in the room. Xander appeared to be chastising the girls and gesturing emphatically to the destruction that surrounds him. The cushions and chairs were on the floor, furniture was broken—even the pictures on the walls were crooked.

"...there might be an appropriate place to do that, like maybe outside," said Xander loudly.

"Why do we always have to yell?" yelled Andrew.

Buffy crossed her arms and scowled, "I was only gone a few hours."

Willow walked in from the dining room, "Buffy?"

Buffy cocked her head and smirked at the arguers, "Oh, look everybody. It's Willow. Perhaps with a blunt weapon of some sort."

"Buffy, we just got news," Willow said turning back to the dining room, Buffy and Xander followed, Anya was already there.

"Where are the others?" asked Buffy taking a seat.

"Lorelai thought some of the girls needed some clothes so she talked Luke into taking them to the mall," explained Willow, "I got Louise lying down on Dawn's bed," she said before going on to tell the Slayer about the phone call from the Coven.

Buffy looked around at Xander, Willow, and Anya sat at the dining room table. Andrew was standing just behind Xander, and Dawn was leaning against the wall. "And she's sure?" asked Buffy.

Willow nodded, "Positive. Althenea said the seers located another potential Slayer here in Sunnydale. Someone that already lives here."

"Oh, God..." exclaimed Buffy.

"All these girls flocking to town, and this one's already here and under our noses?" snorted Anya.

"Wait, the seers couldn't find out her name or, like, her address or anything? Am I getting the definition of seer wrong?" said Xander looking around.

"I was gonna take the girls out tonight, a little show and tell, but maybe now I shouldn't," said Buffy.

"They were so excited. You're gonna break their little hearts," said Andrew.

"This town is lousy with bringers. I don't want to risk that they find this new girl first," pointed out Buffy.

"No, you should go. I can do a spell to find her tonight. I just have to get together a few ingredients. But you-you shouldn't skip your training, it's too important," declared Willow.

"You think you can handle it?" Buffy asked the redhead, a little worried in her voice.

"No problemo," said Xander in support of Willow.

"Yeah, and you guys have more important things to do," said Dawn, fidgeting a little.

"OK, I'll take 'em," nodded Buffy.

Andrew pumped his fist, "Yes!"

Buffy shook her head, "Andrew, you're not going."

Andrew grunted softly as his expression deflated into a pout and he stomped off into the living room.

--------------

Later that night most of the potentials were going through the pile of weapons that lay on the kitchen countertop.

Molly picked up a crossbow, "Ooh, crossbow! Got to love it," she said as she panned around the kitchen, "Feels like I'm storming a castle."

"You do a lot of that, do you?" asked Rona.

"I might, I had a beauty like this," smiled Molly. As Dawn walked into the kitchen, Molly pointed the crossbow at her, "Halt."

"OK, see, that's why we don't point the weapons in the kitchen," said Dawn.

"It's not loaded," pointed out Vi.

"That's always the lead quote under the headline, 'Household Crossbow Accident Claims Teen'," countered Dawn.

"Dawn's right," said Lorelai.

"Oh, a mace!" said Vi picking up a mace.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's better."

Rona picked up a stake, "Gotta go with the stake. It's classic. I like the feel of wood in my hand," she smiled.

Kennedy walked into the kitchen, "Lost me there." On seeing the pile of weapons she smiled, "Hey, we gearing up already?"

"Oh, right. You guys are going on your little group patrol," said Dawn somewhat sadly.

"More than that, it's an outing," smiled Vi.

Kennedy picked up a dagger, smiling, "I'm thinking tonight we might actually get to kill things."

Lorelai studied Dawn as she got some juice and walked back into living room. She turned to Rory, "Be back in a minute," she told her daughter as she went after Dawn.

Dawn sat on the couch and picked up the book she was studying, Lorelai watched her for a moment before going and sitting next to the teenager, "You wanna talk about it?" she asked after a moment.

"Talk about what?" asked Dawn not looking up from the book.

"You feel left out. With all us potentials around, you think Buffy and the others are ignoring you. So do you want to talk about it?" said Lorelai gently.

"What's to talk about? The only time they notice me is if they need someone to get snacks or, if Giles or Willow aren't around, to translate some obscure prophesy that goes way above Xander and my sister's head," snorted Dawn bitterly.

"They all love you, they'd die to protect you," pointed out Lorelai.

"Yeah well I'm almost two years older than Buffy was when she became the Slayer and a year older than Willow and Xander when they found out. Yet they still think I'm too young to fight," said Dawn, her voice getting louder, "I'm older than all the potentials but you and Kennedy, and fought more demons and vamps than all of you except Madeline and Louise." She threw the book across the room and started crying in frustration.

Lorelai drew Dawn into her arms holding her tight as she cried, "Everything will work out... Do you want me to talk to Buffy for you? See if she will let you come tonight," Lorelai asked quietly.

Dawn shook her head into Lorelai's shoulder, "No, it's okay, I got some homework to finish and I'll help Willow with the spell," she said.

Dawn pulled away from Lorelai, wiping her eyes on the tissue Lorelai handed her, "Why don't you go wash your face honey," she suggested to the teenager.

Dawn nodded, getting up she smiled down at Lorelai, "Thanks for being there and letting me rant," she said.

"It's what Mum's do. I know no one can replace your mother but if you ever want to talk, or rant, I'll be here okay," said Lorelai smiling at the teenager who just nodded before heading for the bathroom. Lorelai sighed and got up heading back to the kitchen, all the other potentials looked at her, "I don't want any of you saying anything about what just happened with Dawn," she said.

"Of course not mum," said Rory, "Right guys?" she said looking around at the others.

"She sounded really pissed," said Vi quietly.

"Don't you think she has reason too? Since we started arriving, how much time do you think Buffy and the others have had to just be there for her," pointed out Lorelai. "Well she doesn't what me to speak to Buffy about this but from now on I expect you all to think about her feelings before you do or say something about potentials or training, or fighting vamps, it's not her fault we are and she's not. And just remember, just because she's not a potential doesn't mean she wouldn't be killed in an instant if the bringers attacked the house." Lorelai walked over to the counter and picked up a crossbow.

A few minutes later Buffy walked through the backdoor into the kitchen, Andrew following, "I'm not begging," he whined.

"You're like a small dog dancing for Snausages," said Buffy.

"You don't want me coming along 'cause you think I'm evil," stated Andrew.

"He doesn't seem evil, exactly," pointed out Vi.

Buffy crossed her arms, "He's not evil, but when he gets close to it, he picks up its flavour like a mushroom or something."

"But I'm reformed. I'm like Vegeta on Dragonball Z. I used to be a pure Sayan, and now I fight for the side of Goku," countered Andrew.

Buffy shook her head, "Still not coming," she said having no idea what he was referring too.

"It's not fair. Spike just killed people, and he gets to go," whined Andrew.

"Spike didn't have freewill and you did," pointed out Buffy.

"I hate my freewill," sighed Andrew.

Just then, Spike entered the kitchen, "This is where you're all hiding. You ready to go or what?"

"Let's go, girls. Grab your weapons," said Buffy.

The potentials each grabbed a weapon and followed Buffy and Spike out of the house.

--------------

Willow, Dawn, and Andrew gathered around the coffee table, taking inventory of Willow's spell ingredients, Madeline sat on the couch with Louise's legs resting on her lap and Luke leaned against the end.

"OK, I got my tumbleweed, my eggs...got my chrysalises...chrysali? My butterfly transformer pods. Hey, wh-where's my snakeskin?" asked Willow looking up from the list of ingredients.

Andrew held up the snakeskin as if it were a live snake and hissed, "At your ssssservice, Miss Rosenberg, ssssir." Willow stared disapprovingly and Andrew handed the skin to her, "Can you imagine if every once in a while, people just wriggled out of their skin and left it behind them like—like on the sidewalk. Talk about embarrassing."

"Weird kid," said Luke shaking his head.

Dawn looked at Willow, "Hey, do you think this girl, this potential, goes to Sunnydale?"

"Hmm. Well, I guess probably, huh. I mean, she's got to be about that age," mused Willow.

"Could be anybody. Could be that glamazon in gym class, what's her name? Oh, my lab partner, Margot the freak. Boy, I hope not, because she totally fainted right in the middle of our foetal pig dissection. Somehow I just don't think she's cut out for the slayage biz," said Dawn.

A look of pain appeared on Andrew's face, "Killing pigs is just so wrong... And also hard," he said. Dawn gave him a curious look.

"Well, we'll know soon enough who the next potential is. Somebody's life is about to change," said Willow.

"Yeah," said Louise from her position on the couch, "And not in a good way," she said bitterly, Madeline patted the blonde's good knee in understanding.

"How long will it take? Will we find out who it is right away?" asked Dawn getting a little excited.

Willow nodded, "Pretty much. The spell will conjure up this brilliant light, a-and the light will find the potential and it'll illuminate her with a glowing aura."

"Cool," smiled Andrew.

"I've enchanted this map," said Willow gesturing to a map on the coffee table, "So we can track her basic location. We'll have to hot-foot it, but I'm betting we find her tonight."

"You know, if it is Margot, she's so gonna faint," announced Dawn.

Willow moved to sit in front of the lit fireplace. She already had a mortar and pestle on the hearth and she laid the other ingredients nearby. The others sat or stood around watching as she recited the spell, throwing each item in turn onto the fire.

"To light the aura of the new, skin of snake and chrysalis too.

To indicate the fresh reborn, tumbleweed and rosebush thorn.

An egg that means the life to come.

Take this, oh spirit, and my spell is done."

As Willow finished the spell recitation, an orange haze emanated from the fireplace. Everyone in the room wrinkled up their noses and started coughing.

"Oh, good God, what is that smell?" asked Xander walking in from the kitchen with Anya.

Anya covered her nose with her hand, "I'm fairly sure that's the smell of a hardboiled egg being thrown into a fire."

"Uh-huh," agreed Luke.

"The smell will lead us to the potential," pointed out Willow also covering her mouth and nose with her hand.

"Or some poor soul who ate too many chimichangas," added Xander.

"She'll also be lit with a brilliant aura," said Willow observing the _cloud_ of vapour hanging over the table.

"Is it supposed to be shimmying all over like that?" asked Dawn curiously.

"I don't know. I don't think so," said Willow.

"So you messed up the spell again. At least it smells, you know, other-worldly," Anya sighed. Willow looked at her hurt. "Oh, look, pretty." Anya said changing the subject by pointing to the light.

"I suck. I'm sorry, you guys, I...Maybe we could figure something out on the computer," said Willow letting her shoulders slump.

"Good call. I'm gonna open the door and let this place air out," said Dawn waving at the air in front of her as she walked to the front door.

Xander put his arm around Willow, "Don't worry Will. It's really no big."

"I just...I was sure that it was gonna work," said Willow. Suddenly, the mass of light formed into a solid beam and headed straight for Dawn, it hit the teenager with enough force that it picked her up and pinned her to the door, the light going straight into her. She dropped to the ground, her chest still glowing orange. Somewhat disoriented, Dawn looked at the others with wide eyes as Luke helped her up. "Dawn!" exclaimed Willow, "I think it worked."

Xander, Willow and Anya step forward, "Dawn, are you OK?" asked the redhead.

"Maybe y-you did it wrong? Was it a-ambiguous in any way? Did you maybe say potential sailors? 'Cause I-I do like the water," said Dawn.

Louise could not help it and laughed. Dawn stared daggers at her, "Sorry," whispered the blonde.

"I did it right," said Willow.

Xander stared at Dawn, "Wow, she...you're a potential. You could be the next Slayer," he exclaimed.

Dawn's eyes went wide, "Whoa," she said going to sit next to Louise who had sat up.

Anya knelt in front of her, "Wow, it's like one second you were this klutzy teenager with fake memories and a history of kleptomania, and then—then suddenly you're a hero, a hero with a much abbreviated lifespan," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luke.

"It's not important," said Willow quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Luke curiously.

"Yes," said Dawn a little angry that Anya may have let her secret out to others.

"This is huge. We have to think about this," said Xander.

"As far as I can remember, there has never been more than one potential in any family in the same generation," stated Luke.

"I-I can't think about this," said Dawn standing and beginning to pace, as she tried to ignore the implications of what Luke had just said. "It doesn't fit in my head." She turned on her friends, "She has to die... I mean, if I was ever the Slayer, it would mean she died," she slumped into a chair.

"Well, it's a lot like being the Pope in that way, except you don't have to be some Old Catholic," pointed out Anya, trying to be helpful.

"I've got to call Buffy. She's gonna be so excited," said Willow heading for the phone.

Xander blocked her, "No, we can't. She didn't bring a cell phone," he said.

"Well, sure, 'cause all the important people are with her," said Dawn, a little bitterness coming into her voice.

"You are important," said Xander firmly. "And you are forgetting Madeline and Louise."

Dawn stood again, "Wh-wha-what happens now?"

"Well, you could start by maybe sitting still for a sec," said Anya getting a little annoyed at the teenager.

Dawn continued pacing, "I-I can't. I-I need to know what happens to my life."

"Well, I guess Buffy trains you," said Willow gently.

Dawn nodded, "Right, I train with the potentials...other potentials. Learn to do the stuff they're learning."

"Right, we also have to protect you from the, uh, eyeless guys, the ones with the sharp, sharp knives," said Anya being her normal tactful self.

"Bringers," said Dawn.

"It's OK, we'll protect you," reassured Willow.

Dawn looked around worried, "What if they saw the spell?"

"Saw the spell? Dawn, they can't see flashcards. Big ones," pointed out Xander.

Dawn started getting more upset, "We did a big orange powerful spell. What if they sensed it? What if they're on their way?"

"Dawn, it's unlikely they would come here just because we found out you are a potential," pointed out Luke, "They would have come for Madeline and Louise as soon as Buffy and the others left."

"Luke's right Dawn, I think you're safe here for now," said Xander.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"Well, we'll tell Buffy as soon as she gets back..." said Willow.

"Let's not," interrupted Dawn.

"What? Dawn, she has to know," said Willow.

Dawn shook her head, "I-I know, just not right away. Guys, when mum appeared to me, she said..."

"Dawnie..." Willow tried saying.

"No, please. She said something about Buffy, and I'm thinking... I'm just not so sure Buffy will be happy for me."

"Of course she will," countered Willow.

"Yeah right," snorted Louise, "Cause Buffy's going to be so happy that her little sister just got a Bringer target pinned to her."

"Louise is right, I mean, I'm not even sure I'm happy for me. Everything's different for me now," said Dawn.

"That's because you're a part of something larger. Like being swallowed. By something larger," said Anya.

"This-this is too much for my head again," said Dawn running upstairs, "I can't. I—I need to be..."

Xander looked at Anya, "Nice job with the 'getting swallowed' analogy."

--------------

Buffy and Spike led the potentials into the demon bar. The place dimly lit, and filled with disgusting looking patrons, which could never be mistaken for humans. As Buffy and crew walked in, some of the patrons turned to look at them as the young girls gawk at where they were.

"This is a bar," laughed Rona.

Kennedy grinned widely, "Best damn field trip I ever took. Hillside never took us anywhere this cool."

Molly's eyes went wide as she realised just where they were, "Look, they're all..."

"They're demons! It's a demon bar. It's like a gay bar, only with demons," said Vi her voice going very high.

One of the demons stood and greeted Spike. It looked a little like a walrus with smaller teeth and long droopy warts dangling from its face. "Spike! Long time. Nice of you to bring snacks," it said eyeing the potentials, they all unconsciously moved closer to Buffy.

"Touch them, and lose your privates," growled Spike, the demon scowled at the Vampire and walked away.

"I didn't like him," whispered Vi to the others.

"Nice job of blending in, girls," Spike sneered.

Rona laughed, "We're a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds in a demon bar. How much blending did you think we were gonna do?"

Buffy smiled at the potentials, "Look, it's ok. Usually you come to a place like this, you wanna be seen. You wanna scare someone, or make contact..."

"Or have a strong drink," suggested Molly.

"Not usually that," said Buffy.

"You don't drink?" queried Kennedy.

"Sure I do..." Buffy saw the look Lorelai was giving her, "I mean, no. That would be wrong."

"Do they card?" asked Vi.

Buffy smiled, "Nope, go ahead." The girls walked up to the bar, "Down all the yak urine shots or pigs blood spritzers you like," she said.

Spike smirked.

"Gross," said Rory backing away from the bar with the other potentials.

"Got that right. Prices they charge, you could get human blood straight from the body," Spike said, Molly stared at him, "Vampire..." he pointed out.

"Look, if I come here, it's 'cause I gotta wring some information out of something large, scary, drunk, with a room full of friends who don't care much for the Slayer. Remember that. Not a being in here wouldn't be glad to rip your throat out," said Buffy.

A demon walked up behind Buffy while she was talking to the potentials, "Buffy. Girl, how ya been?" it said.

Buffy turned surprise on her face, "Clem!" she smiled getting a good look at him, "You look great, so toned," she said hugging him.

"He's ripping out her throat right now," whispered Kennedy to the others.

"Oh, my God! It is so good to see you. I saw this great show on the History Channel the other night that I knew you would love, and then something went all flooey with my TiVo," said Clem.

Buffy smiled as she glanced at the potentials having heard what Kennedy had said, "You know what. Can I talk to you for a second over here?" she step away with Clem from the group, and Buffy whispered something in his ear.

Kennedy looked at Rona, "You think she dated him too?" she whispered.

Buffy and Clem rejoin the group. "OK, everyone. These are the girls," said Buffy.

Clem smiled, "Howdy. So, you girls are gonna deal with demons, huh? Just lemme tell you this." He leaned in as if to whisper something to them, the potentials crowd around, following suit. Then Clem showed them his other face, the potentials screamed and jumped back in fright.

"I could use a shot of that yak urine right about now," said Vi.

"Yeah," said Lorelai and Rory quietly holding each other.

--------------

Willow knocked on Dawn's door. Xander and Anya stood just behind her. "Come on, sweetie, open up," she said.

"Want me to kick down the door?" asked Anya enthusiastically.

"Anya," said Xander a little annoyed.

Anya laughed, "What? It'd be funny. Besides, she's been sulking in there forever." Xander tried the doorknob, it was unlocked, "Oh," she said with disappointment.

They entered Dawn's room, looking around, but Dawn was not there.

"Crap," said Anya before noticing the open window, "Double crap."

"Gone. We got to find her before the bringers do," said Xander anxiously.

"I can do a locator spell, but we gotta hurry. And find Buffy," said Willow as they headed back to the living room.

After some arguing with Luke, Madeline and Louise, they decided that Xander and Anya would attempt to find Buffy, as they knew the town, while the others waited with Willow until she did the spell.

--------------

Holding up a flashlight and looking around, Buffy and Spike led the potentials inside a crypt. "A Vampire is an animal. Sometimes they run in packs, sometimes alone. Who can tell us where we are?" asked the Slayer.

"It's a nest," guessed Rona.

"How can you tell?" asked Buffy handing the flashlight to Spike.

"Only a vamp could live like this," said Kennedy looking around her with disgust.

"Some, yeah. As a group, we're not known for our tasteful decor, but in all fairness to the race," said Spike looking around, "This place is seriously lacking in style."

"Thank you, Spike," said Buffy.

"I'm merely saying..."

"He has a point. Vampires can live anywhere. Any way they want. Taste, fashions, living conditions...they can vary. The animal inside, always the same," said Buffy.

Spike looked at Buffy and frowned.

"Where'd you live?" asked Rory looking curiously at Spike.

"What, you mean before?" Rory nodded, "A crypt actually, but nicer. A bit more, I don't know if posh is the right word, but it was more like..."

"Comfy," suggested Buffy.

"Excuse me? When did you find it comfy?" exclaimed Kennedy.

"Moving on," said Buffy hastily, the potentials tried not to laugh, "You want to stay alive, you have to spot and identify a nest on site. Look around, all of you. Look for signs that just last night maybe a dozen, two dozen vampires were right where we're standing. Go ahead."

The girls reluctantly broke up and started looking around the crypt.

Spike smirked at Buffy, "Work, work, work. This little excursion was just in danger of being interesting."

"You know what, Spike..." Buffy said looking over to see the potentials had gathered around, inspecting something on the floor, "Interesting is not a problem."

"Buffy, I think we found something," said Rona looking over at the Slayer.

Molly stared with her mouth open, "It's a body," she said going a little green.

Buffy walked over, kneeling to look, she pulled on its shoulder, letting it go, she sighed, "It's not a body. It's leftovers," she said standing up.

The body started to move and growled as it looked back over its shoulder at Buffy. Its face that of a Vampire.

Buffy, holding a stake, faced-off with the Vampire while the potentials watched from behind her. Lorelai noticed that not just Rory but the others unconsciously drew closer to her.

"No one's safe. Not here, not ever. See this guy?" said Buffy.

"B-but he was dead a minute ago," exclaimed Kennedy.

"That was a minute ago. Now..." said Buffy as she punched him in the face, "...he's the enemy."

The Vampire lunged at Buffy, who threw him across the room. The Vampire managed to turn it into a roll across the floor. But Buffy walked slowly after him, still with the stake in her hand, while talking to the potentials. "You can't think too much. Reacting's better. Could be the difference between staying alive and that other thing," she said as she punched the Vampire and dropped the stake on the floor, beginning to exchange blows with it.

Kennedy tried to go to Buffy's aid, but Spike held her back.

"The question is never, 'What do you think,' it's always, 'What do you know?' You gotta know it. If you don't, if you make one mistake," said Buffy, she punched the Vampire, and he landed on his back on a stone sarcophagus. He tried to kick Buffy, but she grabbed his foot and punched him in the face. Then she pushed his leg, flipping him over and off the other side of the sarcophagus. "You're not a potential. You're dead. What do you know? Right now, the only thing you know for sure is you got me," stated Buffy.

She grabbed the stake from the floor as the Vampire leapt toward her, kicking at her face. She ducked and blocked his follow up punches. Finally, Buffy grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him to the back of the crypt as she stood near the doorway. Buffy dropped the stake, and walked out of the crypt with Spike and closed the doors behind them, locking the potentials in. The Vampire walked menacingly toward the potentials, their faces were full of fear.

--------------

It was some twenty minutes before Xander and Anya managed to find Buffy and the others. Xander ran up to the crypt just as Buffy was releasing the potentials that all seemed psyched after dusting the Vampire. "Buff," panted her friend, "It's Dawn. Dawn's the potential," the potentials all exchanged looks, "Only she didn't take it so well, when we checked in her room... Buff she snuck out the window."

Buffy paled, she looked at Spike, "Think you can find her?"

"Yeah of course but I'll have to start at the house," said Spike.

"Right let's go," said Buffy beginning to hurry towards the cemetery gates.

"Buffy, Will's doing a locator spell, she'll phone with Dawn's location," explained Xander as he hurried after the Slayer.

"Okay well we'll start heading back to the house just in case," said Buffy.

Just then, Xander's phone began ringing, "Yeah Will we found her ... School, right, see you," he clicked the top of his phone closed and looked at Buffy, "She's at the school," he said.

"Right Anya, get the potentials back to the house, Spike, Xand, come on," said Buffy turning and beginning to run towards the school.

--------------

As they entered the school, they split up in their search for Dawn.

"Amanda, listen to me. Remember when you said I was special? Well, I'm not. But the thing is, you are. This is your battle, Amanda," said Dawn as they stood at the top of a flight of stairs.

"No, I can't," said Amanda shaking her head.

"You can. You've got too. Look, I've got your back, but this is something you have to do. It's something you were born to do," explained Dawn as she saw bringers approaching from the other end of the hall; she handed Amanda the flagpole, "Here, this belongs to you," she said solemnly.

Amanda reluctantly took the flagpole fragment from Dawn.

From the bottom of the stairs, Xander saw Dawn and Amanda talking. He climbed halfway up the stairs, "Buffy, up here," he called out.

Buffy and Spike appeared at the bottom and followed Xander up the stairs toward Dawn and Amanda. As the bringers came toward Amanda, she used the flagpole as a staff, knocking them down, seemly quite good.

Dawn managed to stay out of the way and avoid the crossfire. As Amanda knocked the bringers down the stairs, Buffy and Spike attacked them.

Buffy stabbed a Bringer with his own dagger, before passing it to Spike, "Here," she said. Spike used the dagger to stab the one he was fighting.

The Vampire that had attacked Dawn and Amanda in the classroom earlier appeared and attacked Amanda. She used the flagpole to hit the Vampire several times on its body and face which eventually sent him into the wall where she staked him.

Buffy calmly walked up the stairs to the last Bringer lying stunned and broke his neck.

Amanda turned to her, confused and perturbed, "OK. One minute I'm in Swing Choirs, and the next... What the hell's going on? You tell me to come to you with problems. Turns out, a Vampire attacked me. Problem. So I go to your house, and when I get there, this orange cloud hits me."

Dawn looked at Xander, "She was at the doorway," she clarified.

"And I don't know if you're into the drugs, but that's not my deal, all right. That cloud hit me, and I got a little dizzy and discombobulated," said Amanda.

"It was Willow's spell. She's the potential Slayer," explained Dawn looking at Buffy.

"Come on, let's get home and we can talk," said Buffy gently.

--------------

The next morning the potentials were still talking enthusiastically about the fight the night before. Lorelai, Amanda, and Kennedy were sitting on the couch with Rory sat on the arm leaning into her mother, talking with Molly, who sat in a chair, while Vi, Chloe and Rona were kneeling on the floor.

Rona shook her head, "I'm sure the Vampire thought we were like, what, seven helpless girls. And then Vi—Vi actually yells, 'We're just seven helpless girls.'"

"That was part of my plan," added Vi, Kennedy rolled her eyes playfully at the redhead.

"When it all started going down, it was like we knew what we were doing. For real," said Rona excitedly.

"Yeah, like when you dodged that first attack and it went after Rory," said Molly, "And Lorelai cracked him across the jaw."

"Yeah I can't believe you did that mum," said Rory smiling at her mother.

"I told you kiddo, anyone try and hurt you. They Die," said Lorelai patting Rory's knee.

"I hurt his arm," said Vi proudly, "Yep. And an arm can be as lethal as a mouth."

Molly looked at Kennedy, "When Rory and Lorelai pinned him to the wall and you staked him, seriously, the rush was like..."

"So you took one out solo?" said Lorelai looking at Amanda sensing that the girl was beginning to feel left out.

"Yeah, what was that like?" asked Molly a little awed.

"I don't know. I mean, when I saw the Vampire, vamp..." said Amanda.

"Vampire's good too," encouraged Kennedy.

"Cool. Yeah, when that Vampire attacked me, I felt this kind of charge, you know?" explained Amanda.

Lorelai saw Dawn standing in the doorway, watching them talk. Her arms crossed and she was pouting a little. Lorelai made a decision at that moment.

"Like you realize in one instant that your whole life is different," said Kennedy.

"Exactly. It's that rush you're talking about," agreed Amanda.

"Okay, you guys, let's head downstairs. Get our newest arrival up to speed," suggested Lorelai getting up. The others all got up and began filing out the room. Lorelai stood in front of Dawn, "Why don't you come as well, you can show us what you know and we can help each other get ready for what's coming."

Dawn looked at Lorelai for a moment, "What about Buffy?"

"What about her," asked Lorelai, "Look Dawn you're part of this, I know Buffy wishes you weren't, the same as I wish Rory wasn't, but you both are and the more practise you get the better your chances are of walking away from here."

Dawn gave Lorelai a little smile, "Okay," she said.

"Great," smiled Lorelai placing an arm around the teenager's shoulders as they followed the others into the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life Saver 4/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13 tops.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around First Date EP. 7.14 and Get It Done EP. 7.15.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

This part is going out unbetad like the last part, I thought I might have found someone to beta it but they have failed to reply to my emails.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Reviews:

From: vaguilera.1 ()

Way awesome never read one quite like this one...tres bien...super awesome I'm your loyal reader my master keep it up and you'll be beating me with a stick to get me away...

A: Ah thanks, I think?

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy stood in the doorway watching Lorelai interact with the other potentials, the woman confused her, she had to admit, well most of the time, but over the last week or so, she could see the difference Lorelai had made. Without even meaning too, the woman had become the house's den mother and big sister rolled into one, the morale of the Scoobies, as well as the potentials', had gone up, and more importantly, Buffy had someone she could go to when it all became too much, something she had not had in Giles since being pulled out of heaven. Lorelai would never replace her own mother but she was quickly becoming a close second.

Lorelai spotted Buffy as she sat on the couch with Willow, Rory and Dawn with many of the potentials kneeling or lying on the floor laughing and giggling as Willow related yet another of Xander's more embarrassing moments in high school. "Hey Buffy, did you really throw yourself at Xander when this Amy girl did the love spell on you?" asked the older woman.

Buffy smiled as she walked over and sat on the arm of the couch, "Yeah I walked into the library after Giles and the others had left, I was only wearing a knee length coat," she smirked. "I said it was party time, or something like that, and asked him if he was going to open his present," the room erupted in peels of laughter. "But I bet Willow didn't tell you that she tried seducing him in his own bedroom?" she smiled as all eyes turned to the quickly blushing redhead.

--------------

Lorelai leaned against the wall next to the basin as she watched Anya try to clean a spot on the blouse Buffy hoped to wear on her date, "So what's Principle Wood like?" she asked the Slayer who sat on the edge of the bath.

"Well? Let's see, he's tall and sexy, I think he shaves his head as well... or I'm going out with someone that is suffering from premature balding and he's a snappy dresser," said Buffy.

"I don't think it's really a date. That's what I think," said Anya absently as she scrubbed at the shirt.

"Well, it is unclear. That's why I chose a top that says, you know, I'm comfortable in a stodgy office or a swinging casual setting, or killing you, you know, if you're a demon," said Buffy making Lorelai laugh quietly.

"It also says I sometimes get blood on my shoulder," said Anya looking at the shirt again, "Or it might be pizza," she handed the shirt to Buffy, "I don't think I can fix it."

"Thanks for trying," said Buffy.

"And I wasn't talking about your date anyway. I was talking about this sham date of Xander's. I think it's part of a plan to make me jealous," said Anya.

Buffy shook her head, "Well, it's not working," she said in support of the ex-vengeance demon.

"Are you nuts? Of course it's working. Observe my-my bitter ranting. Hear the shrill edge of hysteria in my voice," said Anya angrily.

"Um, I should really go find something else to wear," said Buffy walking out of the room.

"Fine, go. Leave me here to stew in my impotent rage," Lorelai looked at Anya, "I'm also gonna pee," she nodded towards the door, "So you should probably go too."

Shaking her head Lorelai left the bathroom.

--------------

After Buffy had left on her date, Lorelai sat at the dining room table with Amanda and Dawn, while Kennedy stood just behind Willow as she searched the net on her laptop.

"Nothing? No records or certificates? College transcripts?" asked Dawn in surprise.

"Looks like the only stuff in the system about Principal Robin Wood is super-recent. Like, since he moved to Sunnydale," added Amanda.

Willow sighed, "I've Googled 'til I just can't Google no more. He's not in there."

"Well, that's suspicious," said Lorelai.

Anya stormed into the dining room holding a stack of papers.

Giles followed, "Anya, calm down. They're educational..."

Anya handed the papers to Willow, "What's this?" asked the redhead. She began flipping through the papers. They were crude stick-figure drawings in black and red marker depicting 'Bringer' on one, 'Vampire' on another, and 'The Slayer' on a third. Each one showed a gruesome, bloody mess as the creature depicted was killing someone or something.

"Giles made them for Chao-Ahn, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom. There's other girls upstairs, and they're starting to complain," said Anya.

"Those are flashcards. I-I made them to facilitate her training. Chao-Ahn never had a Watcher. The language problem..." Giles tried to explain.

"You showed her these?" asked Willow shocked.

"I wanted her to understand the seriousness of her situation," Giles pointed out.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Lorelai as she spotted a particularly grisly drawing of the Turok Han stood over a girl that it had obviously ripped in half, it had a large pool of blood at the bottom.

"Perhaps I'll rethink the approach," conceded Giles.

"I'll go and try to get her out of the bathroom... somehow," said Lorelai getting up and heading for the door.

"While Lorelai is talking to Chao-Ahn, wanna help us get researchy? We're trying to invade Buffy's date's privacy," said Willow.

"Buffy has a date?" exclaimed Giles.

Anya rolled her eyes, "Yes... Didn't you hear? Everybody has a date. Buffy has a date. Willow's been completely making out with this girl..." she gestured at Kennedy.

"Hey!" said Kennedy.

Anya ignored Kennedy, "Xander's out with some hardware-store-whore. It's Date Fest 2003," she said sitting down.

"Actually, Buffy's investigating Principal Wood. It's not a date," said Willow half-heartedly.

"Really," asked Giles a little surprised.

"Might be a date," said Willow with a weak smile.

"For God's sake!" growled Giles, "How can anyone think about their social life? We are about to fight the original primal evil. These girls are in mortal danger. Didn't you see the flashcards? This isn't right."

Lorelai mounted the stairs looking down the hallway towards the bathroom she saw Rona, Vi and Molly outside knocking quite insistently, "Why don't you three go and wait in your room or something, while I talk to her," she said walking up to them.

"Please hurry I need to pee," said Vi.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk all that juice at dinner," said Rona as they all headed back into their room.

Lorelai knocked on the bathroom door, "Chao-Ahn, honey, open the door. I know Mr Giles frightened you, he didn't mean too," she called using her most caring tone of voice. "Come on hon. others want to use the bathroom."

After a moment, Lorelai heard the bolt pulled back and the young Chinese girl's head peaked out around the door, like all the other potentials, Chao-Ahn trusted Lorelai, even though she could not understand her. "That's it honey," Lorelai smiled reassuringly beckoning to the girl, "You wanna come out here with me?" she said gently.

Chao-Ahn nodded mutely and opened the door wide and stepped out, Lorelai put an arm around the girl and led her down the hallway, "Girls," called out Lorelai, "Bathroom's free." She smiled to herself as she started down the stairs hearing two of the doors open and screams of outrage from a couple of potentials as another beat them to the bathroom.

--------------

Later that evening Lorelai sat at the table in the basement, next to her was Amanda, opposite sat Kennedy and Dawn and at the head of the table sat Willow with headphones on.

"Yes, it was in Buffy's underwear drawer. She has nice things," Andrew's voice came over the headphones. Willow frowned, "Well, I didn't take 'em, but there were thongs and regular underpants... ... Oh." she heard the rustling of a paper bag, "Here. Madeline shot the bringers you sent after her and Louise with it."

"And we're killing them because...?" Willow fiddled with the listening device attempting to pick-up what the First was saying. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Um, so why not have Spike do it? He's the one with the trigger."

"OK... Say, um, do you have any weaknesses I should know about if I'm gonna work for you, like, uh, kryptonite or allergies?" Willow rolled her eyes, could Andrew be more obvious. "Oh, nothing, um..."

Willow could hear his nervousness; she just knew he was going to blow it?

"Are you—are you made out of the evil impulses of humans, so if everyone was unconscious at the same time, you would fade away?" Andrew's voice came over the headset again. "Yes, well, I, uh, because... 'cause I'm evil, and I want to do the best I can at that, so I want to..." he cleared his throat, "Know stuff like when—when do we kill Buffy."

Suddenly Willow heard Jonathan voice, "Are you wearing a wire?" she quickly took the headphones off.

"Wh—what's going on?" asked Kennedy in a worried tone of voice.

Placing a hand on the Witch's arm, "What is it Willow?" Lorelai asked when she saw the panic-stricken look on her face.

"I-I think the First knows about the wire," explained Willow, she put the headphones back on and continued to fiddle with the controls.

"No. What's happening to you?" Andrew's frightened voice came over the headset. "Stop looking like Jonathan. You're not him. You're the First, and you're trying to get me to shoot innocent girls, but I won't do it. I'm good now. When the fight is over, I'm gonna pay for killing Jonathan."

At that moment, Willow understood Andrew a little better.

"You think this was smart?" came Jonathan's voice.

Willow gasped; she picked up her pen and paper, "Wait. I'm hearing something."

"You think you can trick me, women?" said Jonathan seemingly angry.

Kennedy stood up looking around nervously, she took off Willow's headphones; "It's not in the headphones. It's out here," she said.

"You only hear what I want you to hear. You only see what I want you to see," came Jonathan's voice as the First in the guise of Jonathan appeared behind Amanda in a flash of light. His body was very decayed looking, glistening and purplish with one side of his face rotting faster where the flesh was open and the eye white. Amanda screamed and the others backed away, frightened. "So many dead girls. There'll be so many," it said before disappearing in another flash of light.

--------------

The gang, along with Lorelai, Kennedy and Amanda, gathered in the living room for a post-First-encounter talk with Giles, Spike, and Luke, who had just returned with another potential who had made it from Calgary to Fresno before she ran out of money.

Willow who sat with Kennedy looked up, a little worried, at Giles and Spike, "So, we're thinking it didn't go too well," she said apprehensively.

Dawn stood in front of Andrew, removing the tape that held the wire to his chest, "You should've let me do this fast."

Andrew winced, "No, no, no. I hate that. Ow."

"You tried to record the ultimate evil. Why? In a complex effort to royally piss it off," said Spike angrily.

"Guess we succeeded pretty good, huh," said Kennedy smiling weakly.

"God, I never should have gone in wired," whined Andrew, "Redemption is hard."

Giles glanced at Andrew before looking down at Willow, "Getting back to Spike's question, why did you try to record it?"

"To study it. To see if we could figure something out from what it was saying. Because, guys, we have to face it, we know nothing about the First," Willow explained trying to justify their actions.

"Well, we know not to record it. That's something," pointed out Lorelai.

"Why did it appear to this one, then?" asked Spike gesturing to Andrew, "I thought it was supposed to be pulling my strings."

Andrew looked over at the Vampire, "It said it wasn't time for you yet... Ow," he cried as Dawn pulled off the last piece of tape. "I'm frightened. And my chest hurts where the tape was," he flopped down on a chair.

"It's Ok, Andrew. You did good. You stood up to it. That's really amazing," said Dawn, giving him an approving smile.

"Thank you. You're a peach," said Andrew.

"Yeah. What did it want you to do, anyway?" asked Anya curiously.

"Shoot all the girls," said Andrew.

"Shoot girls?" asked Dawn worriedly.

"Not you, just the potentials," clarified Andrew.

Dawn sighed in relief, "Oh, well that's something, anyway," she saw the looks the three potentials were giving her; she looked around concern again in her voice, "Something tragic."

"Nice recovery," said Lorelai her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks," smirked Dawn.

"This proves my point. This time is crucial. We should be circling the wagons instead of doing things like going out on dates when—when gunplay is imminent," said Giles, he looked at Willow, "Call Buffy. Get her back here. We need to dispose of the gun and-and figure out our next move."

"I'll go get her," offered Spike.

Willow shook her head, "I'll call," she said just as her cell phone went off.

Amanda looked at Lorelai, "Bet that's her. Sometimes you're thinking about calling someone..."

Willow looked at her phone, "No, it's a text message... Oh, it's from Xander. It's one of our signals."

"Signals?" frowned Amanda.

"Yeah, the system we set up a while back. Like codes. Uh, this one's either, 'I just got lucky, don't call me for a while,' or, 'My date's a demon who's trying to kill me,'" said Willow.

"You don't remember which?" asked Kennedy.

Willow shook her head, "It was a long time ago."

"Well, if we play the percentages..." pointed out Dawn.

"Something's eating Xander's head," Giles sighed.

"Say, that's gratifying," said Anya a little annoyed as she picked up the double entendre.

"Buffy will know what to do," said Andrew.

"I'll go get her," said Spike heading for the door.

"That's ok," said Willow pressing speed dial on her phone, "We don't even know where she went." They heard a cell phone ringing.

Lorelai spotted it on the side; she picked it up and showed it to the redhead, the display read, 'Willow Calling.' "That's not good," said Willow.

Spike headed to the door for a third time, "I'll go get Buffy. I can probably still track her scent. She'll be worried about the boy," he said.

Lorelai looked at her fellow potentials, "That sounds so disturbing on so many levels," she said, Amanda and Kennedy nodded mutely.

--------------

Lorelai stood with her arm around Dawn's shoulders as they stared out the front door. Anya paced back and forth across the living room, while Luke, Willow and Andrew sat on the couch.

"Where are they? It's after two. I can't believe Buffy hasn't brought him home yet. His slut ate him up," ranted Anya.

"His slut didn't eat him up," said Willow, "And besides, I thought you were all angry at him."

"My feelings are changeable but intense," said Anya.

"I understand your fear, Anya. I know fear myself 'cause, you know, I, um, I enraged that primal force," said Andrew softly.

Giles walked in at that moment carrying a glass of milk, "They're not back yet?"

Anya glanced at Giles, "I'm worried. I-I think we should go find them. Xander could be injured or trapped or eaten up."

Giles looked at his watch, "It is late. Perhaps a little reconnaissance might be helpful."

"Some of the girls were still awake just now when I checked on them," said Lorelai coming into the living room.

Chao-Ahn came down the stairs just then, a worried look on her face, she said something in her own language.

Giles looked around at the others as he translated, "She says she can't sleep." He turned back to Chao-Ahn, "Um, I made myself some warm milk. You can have it."

Chao-Ahn started saying something, she seemed very angry. Without taking the milk she turned and hurried back upstairs."

"She's shy," said Giles.

"Maybe! But were you aware that many Asians are lactose intolerant?" said Lorelai watching the girl run up the stairs.

Giles took off his glasses rubbing the vigorously, "Really. Are you sure?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah, I had a Chinese pen-pal from Hong Kong when I was younger, she told me," she explained.

"They're back! Oh, here they come," said Dawn from the hallway with more than a little relief.

Anya hurried to front door, "Xander all right?"

Dawn nodded, "Looks Ok."

"Damn him," cursed Anya.

Buffy led Xander into the house. He had his shirt wrapped around his waist as a surrogate bandage. Spike followed them in.

"What happened?" asked Willow.

"What do you think happened?" asked Xander exasperated, "Another demon woman was attracted to me." Anya rolled her eyes, "I'm going gay. I've decided I'm turning gay. Willow, gay me up. Come on, let's gay."

"What?" said Willow a little embarrassed, as Lorelai began laughing.

"You heard me. Just tell me what to do. I'm mentally undressing Scott Bakula right now. That's a start, isn't it?" said Xander.

"Captain Archer..." said Andrew as his eyes diluted.

"Come on; let's get this gay show on the gay road. Help me out here," said Xander.

Buffy was trying hard not to laugh along with Lorelai; "What if you just start attracting male demons?" she said lightly.

Dawn giggled, "Clem always liked you," she pointed out.

"It would serve you right," pouted Anya.

"Children, enough," said Giles.

"I'd need some stylish new clothes," said Xander.

"Enough! Have you learned nothing from tonight's assorted chaos? There isn't time for fun and games and quips about orientation," said Giles sternly holding up the flashcards, "These—these aren't a joke," he flipped through the cards showing them, "This—this happens. Girls are going to die. We may die. It's time to get serious," he said before walking out of the room.

Lorelai's eyes flashed, she made her way past the now sombre room and caught Giles just as he was about to step out the backdoor, "Let's talk, shall we," she said with more than a little anger.

"About what?" Giles asked looking at the angry woman stood next to him on the back porch.

"About what? Let's start with your highbrow attitude shall we. Those kids in there, and yes I know they are mostly over eighteen so are technically adults, have been through hell over the last six years. Done things no one should have too. They are all aware of the dangers we are facing, Buffy even more so. And here you are trying to stop them have a little normality," Lorelai smirked for a moment, "Okay Xander almost being killed was bad. But all of them need to do things that everyone else does, date, hang out, do foolish things... even though deep down they know it isn't for them. They need it to remind them what they are fighting for and to keep what sanity they have.

"Willow and Xander told me that after they found out the truth about this town, you didn't want them to get involved, yet they did, because that is the type of people they are, caring, helpful. You seem to have completely reversed your attitude. You place more and more on their shoulders and still they carry on caring and helping when it would be so much easier for them to just give up.

"I've only been here for what... God is it only ten days?" Lorelai laughed at which Giles smiled slightly. "Look what I'm trying to say is, they know how dangerous our situation is, but will be there when it's needed, you just need to realise they need the time between the dangers in this town to have some fun. Just remember they love and respect you, if you told them the only way to beat the First was to throw themselves into the Hellmouth, they wouldn't hesitate, they love you... let them have the fun," she turned and re-entered the house, leaving the Watcher to his thoughts.

--------------

"This is all your fault," groaned Rory to her mother as she stood between Lorelai and Louise doing their warm up exercises.

"Me! What did I do?" asked Lorelai.

"You had me before you were eighteen," pointed out Rory as she stood in the rest position concentrating on her breathing.

"Sorry baby girl, I'll know better next time," smiled Lorelai looking at her daughter. "Hey you know being potentials must be why we're able to eat so much and not put on any weig..."

"Potential," shouted Kennedy who was taking the lesson that morning. She, Madeline and Louise being the only ones to have received formal training took it in turns when Buffy was not available.

Lorelai jumped having missed Kennedy's approach; she placed her hand to her chest, "God way to give me a heart attack," Lorelai said.

"Drop and give my twenty," ordered Kennedy.

"Twenty what?" asked Lorelai putting a confused look on her face.

"Do you wanna go for forty?" asked Kennedy.

Lorelai stood in a credible attention stance, "Ma'am, no ma'am," she said with a twinkle in her eye and started her push-ups.

Several of the other potentials, including Rory could not help letting out a giggle, Kennedy turned pointing at them, "Give me ten," she ordered, with groans they complied.

Buffy led Principal Wood out onto the back porch, "You'll have to forgive Andrew. Or not. Your call. We do have a lot more working for us than just the, uh, big board," she said.

"So, I see," said Wood as he watched the potentials training, "Who's that at the end," he asked seeing Lorelai.

"That's Lorelai," smiled Buffy, "For some reason she didn't lose her potential when she turned eighteen, we're not sure why but it could have something to do with having her daughter, the girl next to her, when she was only sixteen," she explained.

With her hands on her hips, Kennedy ordered the potentials to do a Punch block combo. "Cross block kick," she said after they had completed it.

With a 'Huh!' the potentials did the cross block kick.

"Chamber your energy. Punch block combo," repeated Kennedy, everyone except Chloe did the moves correctly, Kennedy walked up to her, "Hold it. What the hell do you call that, potential? Try that in the field, you are dead. Drop, and give me twenty."

Chloe groaned but complied dropping to the ground and beginning the push-ups.

Kennedy turned and headed over to Buffy and Wood, still scowling, then it was suddenly replaced with a little giddy smile, "I love this job! Did you see that? I ordered her to do push-ups."

"Yes, I saw that," smiled Buffy.

Kennedy looked at Wood, "Hi. Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"An ally," explained Buffy.

"So, what do you think? Our girls ready to kick some ass, or what?" asked Kennedy.

"Looking strong," nodded Wood.

"But...?" said Kennedy.

Principle Wood smiled a little, "Well, I'm just not sure the First has an ass that you can actually, you know, kick."

Kennedy smirked, "Guess we'll see."

"Principal Wood, hi! It's so weird seeing you outside of school," said Amanda waving.

Kennedy whirled around looking angrily at Amanda, "What are you waving at potential? Attention!"

With another 'Huh!' all the potentials took up the correct stance.

Kennedy gave Buffy a little smirk, "I love this job," she whispered before turning back to the potentials, "Rising sun. Begin." She ordered as she walked back to stand in front of the others.

"You're right, it's not enough," said Buffy looking at Wood.

"That's not what I said Buffy. It's an impressive group of recruits," pointed out Wood.

"They're not recruits. Recruits are... recruited. These girls were chosen," said Buffy a little sadly.

"You're doing the best you can with what you've got," Wood said.

"They're not all gonna make it. Some will die, and nothing I can do will stop that," said Buffy sadly.

At that moment, Willow walked out the backdoor onto the porch, her arms full of weapons. She froze when she saw Principal Wood. "Oh, hi. Hey. Well, Buffy, I—I see that our preparation for the school-pep-dance-cheer-drill contest are coming along," she said before looking at the potentials and raising her voice, "Bring it on!"

Buffy smiled, "It's OK, I filled him in on everything."

Willow let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank the Goddess. If I had to explain all these weapons, I had nothing," she said putting down the weapons.

"Buffy tells me you have been, um...oh, how shall I put it...experimenting," said Wood. Willow's eyes went wide; she cast a worried glance at Buffy. "With the magicks," he clarified.

Willow laughed nervously, "Oh! Yeah. Oh, nothing too heavy, though. Just the lighter, safer stuff. Uh, if Kennedy asks, her pointy stuff's right there. See you inside," she said. "So much cooler than Snyder," she said to Buffy before heading back into the house.

Wood waited until Willow had vanished, "She really almost destroyed the world?" he asked.

Buffy nodded, "Yep."

"Remind me not to make her crabby," said Wood.

"It might be better if you did," said Buffy with a sigh.

"How's that work?" asked Wood confused.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just...the First is coming, and then look at us; the army. We've got a bunch of fighters with nothing to hit, a Wicca who won't and the brains of our operation wears oven mitts," pointed out Buffy.

"Hmm. Well, you're redefining the job, Buffy, and that takes guts. This isn't your full arsenal anyway. Show me the Vampire," said Wood.

--------------

Later that day Buffy was helping Lorelai, Rory and Dawn set up the sleeping bags and pillows in Dawn's room.

"So, I took a look inside that emergency bag of Principal Wood's," said Dawn.

"And?" asked Buffy.

"Smelled weird," said Dawn wrinkling her nose, "Kinda like Grandma's closet, but worse."

"I didn't know that was possible. Anything we could use?" asked Buffy.

"Trinkets, weapons, one very large textbook," said Dawn picking up a book from the side, she flipped through it, "Translation's gonna be a bitch, but... Do you know that ancient Sumerians do not speak English?"

"I'd like to help with the translation," said Rory.

"They're worse than the French," said Buffy with a smirk, she looked over at Rory, "If you feel up to it, you can help. Anything else?" she said looking back at Dawn.

"Uh, yeah. A box. A big, fat, unopenable box. I'm betting whatever the big deal about this emergency bag is, you'll find it in the box," said Dawn putting the book down.

"Good. Keep on it," said Buffy as they headed for the door to prepare the other rooms for another slumber party night. "Don't you have any real homework?"

"Oh, you mean, like, schoolwork?" said Dawn just behind Buffy.

"Yes."

"Well, I've got a system. It's called flunking out," giggled Dawn, "No, just kidding. I'm paying Rory to do my work," she squealed as Rory laughed, "I'm kidding. I love to see your eyeballs change colour when you think I'm gonna flunk out of..." Dawn gasped in shock as she, Rory and Lorelai followed Buffy into another bedroom to see Chloe hanging from the ceiling by a bed sheet.

Rory turned pale and looked away into her mother's arms, Lorelai's, her face grim, held her daughter, instinctively rubbing her back.

Kennedy, Rona, and Amanda came out of the bedroom across the hall having heard the commotion. "What happened? We heard..." Kennedy began to ask then let out a gasp of her own and covered her mouth.

"Dawn, get a knife. We're cutting her down," said Buffy as calmly as she could.

"Good thinking. But, on the other hand, why rush? Up or down, I'll still be dead," said the First as it appeared next to the body, looking for all the world like Chloe.

"You're not Chloe," said Buffy angrily.

"Yeah, well, neither is she, anymore. Now, she's just Chloe's body," said Chloe/First

"What did you do to her?" asked Kennedy.

"Nothing! We just talked all night. Well, I did most of the talking, but Chloe is...I'm sorry, was a good listener. 'Til she hanged herself," said Chloe/First

"Don't listen to it, any of you. It's the First," said Buffy.

"Oh, let 'em. The only reason why Chloe offed herself is 'cause she knew what you're not getting. I'm coming, you're going. All this... it's almost over," said Chloe/First.

"We'll be here," said Lorelai between clenched teeth, Buffy turned and smiled a thank you to the woman.

"All of you? But wait. I thought..." began Chloe/First before changing her voice to sound like Buffy's, "They're not all gonna make it. Some will die, and there's nothing I can do that will stop it." Then in Chloe's voice again, "Hey, I didn't say it. But I'll be seeing all of you. One by one. TTFN," it disappeared in a flash of light.

"What's TTFN?" asked Buffy quietly.

"It's 'ta ta for now.' It's what Tigger says when he leaves," explained Rona.

"Chloe loved Winnie the Pooh," said Amanda sadly.

"Dawn, where's that knife?" said Buffy sternly.

--------------

In a sheltered spot behind some bushes just inside one of the cemetery gates, Buffy and Luke started digging a shallow grave, nearby stood Lorelai with her arm around Rory as they waited by Chloe's body, no one saying anything.

--------------

An hour or so later the four re-entered the house, to see everyone crowded into the living room for the meeting Buffy had called. The mood was sombre as everyone sat in silence, except for the soft sobbing sounds as some of the potentials mourned Chloe's death.

Rory went and sat next to Madeline and they hugged; Lorelai sat next to Vi and pulled the tearful girl into her arms.

"I'll take the spades, Buffy," said Luke solemnly.

Buffy nodded and handed over hers, "Thanks." She looked around the room, "Is everyone here?"

Kennedy sighed, "All accounted for."

"Anyone want to say a few words about Chloe?" asked Buffy, everyone remained silent, "Let me," she said beginning to pace, "Chloe was an idiot. Chloe was stupid. She was weak. And anyone in a rush to be the next dead body we bury, it's easy. Just...think of Chloe, and do what she did. And we'll find room for you next to her and Annabelle. I'm the Slayer. The one with the power. And the First has me using that power to dig our graves," her anger rising, "I've been carrying you, all of you, too far, too long. Ride's over."

"You're out of line," said Kennedy standing up from her place next to Willow.

"No, she's not," said Willow firmly.

Kennedy turned to Willow, "You're gonna let her talk to you like that Willow? She's not even the most powerful one in this room. With you here, she's not close."

"Kennedy," said Lorelai firmly, "Sit down and listen."

To everyone's surprise, Kennedy sat down again, but looked daggers at the Slayer.

"You're new here, and you're wrong. Because I use the power that I have. The rest of you are just waiting for me," said Buffy.

"Well, yeah, but only because you kinda told us to. You're our leader, Buffy, as in 'follow the.'" pointed out Xander.

"Well, from now on, I'm your leader as in 'Do what I say,'" said Buffy.

"Ja wohl! But let's not try to forget, we're also your friends," said Xander.

"I'm not," put in Anya.

Buffy turned on her, "Then why are you here? Aside from getting rescued, what is it that you do?"

"I provide much-needed... sarcasm," countered Anya.

Xander raised his hand, "Um that would kinda be my job, actually."

"You're here because you're scared," said Buffy firmly.

"Same goes for everyone in this room," pointed out Lorelai.

"Fine. Anya, all of you, be as scared as you'd like, just be useful while you're at it," said Buffy.

"Come on, Buffy. You know everyone here's doing everything they can," put in Willow.

"The First isn't impressed," said Buffy looking back at the redhead, "It already knows us. It knows what we can do, and it's laughing. You want to surprise the enemy. Surprise yourselves. Force yourself to do what can't be done, or else we are not an army, we're just a bunch of girls waiting to be picked off and buried." She caught Spike moving toward the door, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out. Since I'm neither a girl, nor waiting. All this speechifying doesn't really apply to me does it?" said Spike heading towards the front door.

"Fine. Take a cell phone. That way, if I need someone to get weepy or whaled on, I can call you," called out Buffy.

Spike turned on the Slayer, "If you've got something to say..."

"Just said it," said Buffy, "You keep holding back, you might as well walk out that door."

"Holding back?" said Spike angrily, "You're blind. I've been here, right in it, fighting, scrapping..."

"Since you got your soul back?" asked Buffy.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I haven't quite been relishing the kill the way I used to," explained Spike quietly.

"You were a better fighter then," pointed out Buffy.

Spike looked like she had slapped him, "I did this for you. The soul, the changes, it's what you wanted."

"What I want is the Spike that's dangerous. The Spike that tried to kill me when we met," said Buffy.

Spike took a step towards the Slayer, "Oh, you don't know how close you are to bringing him out."

"I'm nowhere near him. All the potentials upstairs, and Dawn break out that emergency kit," said Buffy looking around the room.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Dawn.

"I'm declaring an emergency," she said walking past Spike without acknowledging him.

--------------

"We thought you'd want to be here," said Buffy as Principal Wood entered the living room.

"Yeah, you thought right," said Wood.

Willow was going through the bag with Kennedy, Dawn, Anya, and Xander, as Spike leaned against the wall. "This emergency bag's got some neat stuff in it. Weapons, charms, and advanced reading assignments," she said holding up the book.

Buffy looked to the door as Lorelai and Luke entered, "Why aren't you with the others?" she asked.

"Hey, in case you hadn't noticed I'm not a teenager Buffy," said Lorelai a little angrily before smirking at Luke, "Besides my Watcher said I could come, so there."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Okay, stay, but keep out of the way."

"What's inside the box?" asked Anya pointing at the wooden box in the bottom of the bag.

"Mm, I don't know. It hasn't been opened since..." Buffy broke off the lock with her bare hand, "Well, since now," said Wood.

Xander pulled out metal figures from the box, "Puppets. That's it! The First hates puppets! Now if we can just airlift Kermit, Fozzie the Bear, and Miss Piggy into town, the First'll be a-running."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Those are Muppets," she pointed out.

Dawn took the figure from Xander, "And these things are shadow-casters. You put them in motion, and they tell you a story," she explained looking at the book, "It says you can't just watch, you have to see."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Lorelai.

"It's cryptic. I don't like it. Every time instructions get cryptic, someone gets hurt, usually me," said Xander.

"You can't just watch, you have to see?" mused Buffy, she looked at Principal Wood, "See what?"

"That's where all my fancy translating skills break down, but I think it's an origin myth. The story of the very first Slayer," explained Dawn.

"I-I saw her," exclaimed Buffy.

"You saw the First Slayer?" asked Wood.

Buffy nodded, "The other night...in my dream. It's gotta mean something, right?"

--------------

They had moved all the furniture to the sides of the room and placed the box on a small table in the middle. Xander lit the wick at the centre of the mechanical object. The light filled the room.

Dawn held the large book open in her arms, "Ok, according to this, I think...you put on those puppet guys on one by one. They cast shadows and the shadows tell the story. First, there is the Earth."

Xander found the correct metal figure and placed it on the mechanical object. The light at the centre cast a shadow of the figure on the wall. They began hearing a tribal drumbeat in the background.

"What's that sound?" asked Kennedy nervously.

"Ok, so far, so creepy," quipped Xander.

"Hmm. Ok," said Dawn beginning to narrate the story, Xander putting the corresponding shadow caster figure on the device as she continued. "Then, there came the demons," Xander added the figure of a demon, a growling sound came from somewhere, "After demons, there came men," they heard chanting sounds, "Men found a girl," a girl screamed, "And the men took the girl to fight the demon, all demons. They—they chained her to the Earth." Xander placed the last shadow caster representing a chain on the device, "And then—and I—I can't read this. Something about darkness," finished Dawn.

The shadow-casting device started spinning on its own. "What about darkness?" asked Buffy.

The shadow figures cast on the walls began to animate, moving, acting out the story.

"It says you cannot be shown. You cannot just watch, but you must see. See for yourself, but only if you're willing to make the exchange," explained Dawn becoming a little agitated.

"When did you get so good at Sumerian?" asked Xander.

Dawn had a worried look on her face as she showed them the pages of English in the book, "It's not in Sumerian anymore."

Willow and Kennedy stood, alarmed, as the shadow casters showed the story of a demon attacking the chained girl, the device spun faster and faster as the shadows move up the walls. Suddenly, a bright blue light formed at the centre of the device, growing in size until it formed a window of light.

Buffy walked closer to investigate it.

"But what does it mean?" asked Xander.

"It means I have to go in there," declared Buffy.

"No, it doesn't! Where does it say that? It doesn't say that!" said Willow beginning to panic.

"Buffy, you don't even know what you're exchanging. You don't know if you're ready yet," pointed out Wood.

"That's the point," said Buffy cryptically.

"No. Buffy, we don't know where you're going or how we'll get you back," said Willow.

"Buffy, you can't," said Xander.

"How will we get you back?" asked Willow her panic rising.

"Find a way," said Buffy before jumping through the window of light; the portal closing behind her.

"She's gone," cried Willow.

"What was that about an exchange?" asked Lorelai.

There was a sudden flash of light, and a large, growling demon appeared.

"Ah, this must be the exchange student," quipped Xander. The demon grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him across the room, breaking furniture as he landed.

The others stood there in shock as the growling demon now turned its attention to them.

"Willow. Use your magick. Send him back," said Kennedy.

"Um, trying. Redi..." began Willow. The demon backhanded the redhead, sending her across the room and into the wall. Wood pulled out throwing stars and hurled them at the demon before engaging the demon in hand-to-hand combat but the demon pushed him to the ground.

While Wood attacked, Luke had moved to the weapons in the corner, "Here," he called out throwing Kennedy and Lorelai swords and picking up an axe himself.

All three moved towards the demon as Dawn grabbed a sword herself and followed them. Kennedy made a swipe at its midsection but the demon grabbed the sword in his hands using it to block Lorelai's attack and threw them both back hard causing Luke's attack to go astray, the demon threw him into Xander who had begun to rise.

Dawn tried to stab it but the demon dodged to the side and backhanded her towards Kennedy and Lorelai who lay a little stunned on the couch, Lorelai instinctively caught the teenager in her arms.

Meanwhile Spike had manoeuvred behind the large demon and jumped on its back, "Get out of here, all of you. Unless you want to end up all dead and useless," he said as he struggled with it.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kennedy wiping the blood from the wound on the back of her hand she had received when Dawn had been thrown into her and Lorelai.

"What I do best," said Spike as he slammed the demon's head into the wall, but it turned the tables on him, throwing him so hard into the ceiling that he went straight through it and landed on the floor upstairs.

They heard a couple of potentials scream in surprise as Rory and some of the others ran out their rooms and headed towards the stairs.

Meanwhile the demon broke through the French doors, scattering broken glass around as he left the house.

Willow sat up from where she had fallen. Luke helped Xander up as Principal Wood did the same for Anya who had hit the wall when Lorelai and Kennedy caught her a glancing blow.

Dawn looked to Lorelai giving her a grateful smile as she sat up from across her and Kennedy, "Are you alright?" she asked seeing the cut on Kennedy's hand.

"Just hurt," said Kennedy wily, "Don't make a case out of it. How 'bout you?" she said looking at Willow, Xander and Luke.

"I think we'll live," said Xander. He looked at the hole in the ceiling, "Man that's going to take some repairing," he said looking at Luke.

Rory looked around wildly as she lead Rona and the other potentials into the living room, immediately going to her mother, "Mum are you alright? What happened?" she asked beginning to check her mother over.

"I'm fine hon. just a little bruised. Is Spike okay?" said Lorelai hugging Rory a little tightly. She looked at the others, "Is getting thrown through the ceiling what he does best?"

Luke sighed, "I'll go check on him," he said heading for the door.

"We've got bigger problems than that," pointed out Anya.

"Yeah, demon loose; no Slayer," said Wood.

"We need Buffy," said Willow.

"Right Willow," said Lorelai taking charge, "Can you do a spell to get her back?"

"Which spell? I mean, didn't you see that thing? And you expect to reopen the portal without sending Willow off the deep end," said Anya.

Willow frowned at the ex-vengeance demon, "Thanks for your support."

"Well, it's true. We're going to have to find another way," said Anya.

Willow shook her head, "There isn't, and Buffy knew it. I've got to get her back."

"We don't even know where she went," pointed out Kennedy.

"Dawnie, what's the book say?" asked Xander.

"Not much. Once Buffy left, it got a little tougher to read," Dawn said holding up the book to show them the blank pages.

"Oh," said Willow dejectedly walking out of the room to the kitchen, the others followed.

"It's Ok. We'll just start with what we know, and take it from there," said Kennedy trying to be supportive.

"Great, so far we know Jack about squat. Let's go from there," said Xander.

"You've got the magick, use it," said Kennedy.

"I-I-I don't even know what magick to use," pointed out Willow.

"Why not just try all 32 flavours. Worst thing that happens is you go brunette," smiled Kennedy.

Willow pulled the first-aid kit from kitchen cabinet, "That's not the worst thing that can happen," she said beginning to clean Kennedy's wound on her hand.

"She's right. And you know we have a choice. We can risk Willow's life and the rest of our lives to get Buffy back, or we leave her out there," said Anya.

"If we play it safe back here, Buffy could stay lost," pointed out Wood.

"You missed her 'everyone sucks but me' speech. If she's so superior, let her find her own way back," said Anya.

"That isn't what she said or meant and you know it Anya," said Lorelai.

"Anya, the First is already up and running. Every second that Buffy's not here, is an opportunity for it to show up and rip us to pieces," said Xander.

"Willow, how would you get Buffy back?" asked Dawn.

"That's what I'm saying, I don't even know," said Willow finishing applying the bandage to Kennedy's hand.

"Ok, but if another witch was to do it, where would they start," pushed Dawn.

"Uh, physics, principles, basic laws..." mused Willow.

"Such as?" Dawn said feeling as if she was finally getting somewhere with the redhead.

"Uh, conservation of energies. You can't really create or destroy anything, only transfer," explained Willow.

Anya snorted, "I'm sorry, are you helping?" asked Dawn looking angrily at her.

"No, but at least I'm not galloping off in the wrong direction," snapped Anya.

"Magick works off physics," pointed out Willow.

"Not without a catalyst," countered Anya, "If you're talking about transferring energies, you need some kind of conduit."

Willow nodded as she began to have some hope that she could do something, "Like a-a Kraken's tooth."

"Yeah, skin of Draconis, um, ground up Baltic stones, something..."

"Ok. Good," said Dawn interrupting the former vengeance demon.

"Plus, we need an exchange, like you said. I'm thinking a Slayer for a Demon," said Kennedy.

"Right. If we want Buffy back, then we have to find that demon and send it through," said Lorelai, she turned to Rory stood in the doorway, "Go and get Madeline and Louise, were going hunting." Her daughter nodded and left quickly.

"It matter if it's dead or alive?" asked Kennedy.

"I vote dead," said Spike replacing Rory in the doorway, he looked over to Willow, "The Slayer's counting on you, Willow. Get cracking on that portal, and don't be stingy with the mojo. The demon's mine."

"It's ours as well," said Lorelai following him when she saw Madeline and Louise enter the living room with Rory.

"No," said Luke and Spike together.

"And when was the last time I listened to you Luke?" asked Lorelai looking at her Watcher before turning on the Vampire, "And you. All you succeeded in doing today was use your body as a wrecking ball. We are coming," she looked at Rory, Madeline and Louise, "Let's gear-up," she said heading for the weapons.

Luke sighed, "You have to be the most stubborn woman I have ever met," he growled as he joined them next to the weapons chest and grabbed an axe.

"Maybe that's what we need more of around here, stubborn women that won't just stand around waiting for the First to pick us off one by one," said Lorelai handing swords to the other three potentials then grabbing one herself.

Spike smirked as he saw the steely look she gave her Watcher, "I need to get something before we go after it," he said leading the Watcher and four potentials out the door and into the night.

"Where are you going?" asked Wood who stood by the front door.

"Sunnydale High, I'll catch you up," said Spike looking at Luke who just nodded.

"Come on," said Luke still annoyed as he climbed into his truck, "Rory, Madeline, Louise in the back," he ordered.

Rory exchanged looks with the others as she climbed in the back.

Luke looked at Lorelai as she got in beside her, "So where too?"

Lorelai turned to him, an annoyed look on her own face, "How the hell should I know? Just head towards the high school, if we haven't found it by then we can get Spike to find it."

Growling under his breath, he pulled away, moving slowly down the street as they looked around in search of the demon.

They had no luck spotting the demon by the time they had reached the school. Spike climbed in next to Lorelai, "Cool coat, where did you get it? I want one," she said.

"New York. It's sort of one of a kind," said Spike. "Turn left," he told Luke. After ordering several more turns, they came to the Bronze, which had been closed for a couple of weeks to repair damage done after the latest _gang attack!_ Spike sniffed the air, "It's close, stop the truck," he jumped out and head down the side of the building, "Get round the other side just in case," he called out.

Luke quickly drove around the other side and climbed out with the others. "Let's try and not get killed, okay?" he said leading them into the dark alley.

"Madeline, Louise," said Lorelai quietly, "You two come in from the left, Rory and I will take the right."

"Okay, be careful," said Louise as she and Madeline moved off to follow the left hand wall down the alley.

As they neared the back entrance to the Bronze, they could see Spike exchanging blows with the demon. "Oh, come on now, Nancy. Call yourself a demon. I thought you were up for a proper fight," they heard Spike taunting voice; the demon punched Spike hard sending him across the alley.

Madeline and Louise were on it before the demon could follow up on its attack; Madeline got a glancing slash across its upper arm, its thick hide preventing worse, as she ducked its swipe at her head, Louise tried taking its legs from under it, but its greater mass worked against her, leaving her on the floor. This left her in a very vulnerable position; Lorelai and Rory charged in to save their friend, slashing at its upper body as Madeline instinctively grabbed Louise by the arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Now we're talking," Spike smirked standing and wiping the blood from his bleeding mouth. As the demon caught Rory's sword and swung her into the other potentials, he tackled the demon and head butted it, the demon retaliated by punching Spike repeatedly, pinning him against a wall. Spike pushed the demon away and kicked it in its mid-section sending it across the alley.

Spike laughed maniacally, "Yeah!" he shouted.

The potentials attacked en-masse swords swinging, trying to find a soft spot. The demon moved away from the wall, attempting to connect a fist with their faces, Lorelai and the others surrounded it, keeping it off balance as it went after one of them, Luke, who had joined them, and the other potentials would attack it from the side and rear.

Spike watched the demon as it fought the others. Although the individual attacks were having very little effect, but the cumulative effect did, the demon had begun to slowdown. Spike stepped in between Lorelai and Louise as it tried hitting Rory, he grabbed its head and twisted, snapping its neck.

Spike dropped the demon to the ground as the others stood around breathing hard. He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "I don't know your feelings," he smiled at them, "But to me, a tussle like that..." he struck a match on the demon's ear, bring it up to his cigarette; "Is good for the soul."

They all laughed, even Luke, "I've heard some bad jokes in my time but that has to be one of the worse," said Lorelai wiping her sword on the demon's loincloth. Unable to resist she lifted the cloth up, "Oh my god," she exclaimed her eyes going wide.

"Wow!" said Louise looking down, "Did we have to kill him so quick."

Rory turned bright red and pulled her mother's hand away from the demon's loincloth.

--------------

Willow poured green sand from a bag, creating a circle with it. Kennedy, Dawn, Xander and Anya stood watching.

"And this is gonna help us how?" asked Kennedy.

"The sand forms a circle. The circle acts as a barrier. And the barrier contains the portal," explained Dawn.

"Now what. We hold hands and chant kumbaya or something?" asked Kennedy looking around at the others.

Willow handed the bag of sand to Kennedy, "Maybe. 'Till we get the magicks up and running, I'm kinda working on my best guess here," she said.

"Will, maybe we should wait," said a worried Xander.

"For what?" said Kennedy.

"Spike and Lorelai, to see if they can bring back that demon," said Xander.

"No, I don't think we should wait right now. Opening a portal this size could take days," explained Willow.

"Better get started," said Kennedy, smiling encouragingly at the redhead.

Willow held her hands in fists and shifted her weight from one foot to another, "I think I might pee my pants."

"You can do it, the magicks, not the pants thing," said Kennedy.

"Ok," said Willow breathing deeply, she walked into the middle of the circle and sat down cross-legged, "Via temporis, iam clamo ad te, via spatii te jubeo aperire. Aperi!" she began, nothing happened. The redhead turned to Dawn, "Dawnie, you'd better put on some coffee. This could take awhile..." A flash of light interrupted Willow, energy radiated through the room, knocking everyone down. Willow's eyes turned black, and she screamed like a banshee.

The others stood up from where they had fallen as Willow began reciting a spell again, "Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio... Screw it! Mighty forces, I suck at Latin, Ok. But that's not the issue. I'm the one in charge, and I'm telling you open up, portal, now," she commanded.

"It's not happening, Will," said Xander.

"Give her time. She's getting it," suggested Kennedy.

"Or something's getting her. Will, think you better back up a little," suggested Xander getting really worried.

"No!" said Willow angrily. She thrust her arms back behind her, sending magick toward Dawn and Kennedy, who immediately froze, enveloped in magick, as the redhead pulled power from the two and through her to create the portal.

The portal opened up in front of her in the shape of a large window of light. Noticing that Willow's hair had turned black while she channelled Dawn and Kennedy's energy, Xander calmly entered the circle, picked Willow up by her arms and half lifted, half dragged her from it. As she exited the circle, her hair returned to its normal red. Kennedy seemed upset as she realized what had happened.

It was only a half hour or so before Spike came back carrying the demon, followed by Luke and four bruised but happy potentials. Without waiting, he threw the demon's body into the portal.

With a flash of light Buffy appeared back in her living room.

--------------

Willow opened the door to Buffy's room and she and Lorelai entered. Buffy was sat on her bed, curled up, looking introspective and worried.

"All the girls are bedded down for the night, Luke and Xander put a board down as a temporary floor," said Lorelai, "They say they should be able to fix it in the morning."

Buffy nodded.

"How you doing?" asked Willow.

"Thanks for bringing me back. Again," smiled Buffy.

Willow walked over to the bed and sat down, "Well, that's what I do."

Buffy looked over at Lorelai still stood at the door, "You did alright tonight, Spike said you did okay."

"Oh full of praise," smiled Lorelai. "I just did what I thought needed to be done. We've all been hiding behind you, we need to start looking after ourselves more, we may not be as strong as you but we can still fight."

"I was hard on you guys today," said Buffy.

"We all needed a kick up the ass," Lorelai smirked.

"Aw, it's all right. You needed to be. Although, Twinkies and kisses, also peachy motivational tools. You Ok?" smiled Willow.

"I think I made a mistake," Buffy mused.

"What?" asked Willow worry coming to her voice.

"Those men that I met, you know the Shadowmen. They offered me more power, but I didn't like the loophole," said Buffy.

"So, you turned it down. It's Ok, Buffy. We'll get by. We always do," said Willow.

"I don't know. They showed me..."

"Showed you what?" asked Lorelai coming closer.

"That the First Slayer was right, it isn't enough."

"Why Buffy? What did you see? What did they show you?" pressed Willow

"An army of Turok-Han, it was underground somewhere," said Buffy quietly.

Lorelai closed the distance between herself and the young women on the bed, "Buffy, if this army was available to the First, why would it only send one?"

"I don't know!" said Buffy sitting up an intense look on her face, "Maybe they are sealed off somewhere like..."

"The Hellmouth," finished Willow.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life Saver 5/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around Lies My Parents Told Me EP. 7.17.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

Still posting unbetad

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai led the other potentials into the living room, where the others had assembled, only Giles, who was away trying to find information on Spike's trigger, was absent. It had taken Lorelai several hours the previous night to talk Buffy and Willow into revealing to the other potentials what the Shadowmen had shown her.

"Everyone, find a seat," said Buffy stood in the middle of the room. She waited while the potentials spread around the room; many had curious looks on their faces. "As you probably know by now, I went on a little trip through a portal last night. Well while I was in this... other place, I met some men who claimed to have created the Slayer. Well to cut a long story short, they offered me more power so I could defeat the First, I refused..."

"You what!" interrupted Rona, "Why?"

"Rona honey, hush. Let Buffy finish," said Lorelai softly.

Buffy gave Lorelai a little thank you smile, she seemed to be doing that a lot! Before turning to Rona, "I refused because what they offered came with too high a price tag. Anyway it's too late now. But I did get shown what we think is probably the First's army, waiting to be released, probably from the Hellmouth. It's an army of Turok Hans, there are thousands of them, maybe more," she finished barely above a whisper.

There was silence for almost a full minute, everyone exchanging worried looks, especially those that had already seen a Turok Han.

Finally, Rory broke the silence, "What are we going to do?" she asked looking first to her mother then Buffy.

"That's what we are meeting about," said Buffy, "Lorelai talked me into letting you all have your say. As she pointed out, the First is after you as well as me, and we are all that stands between it and the end of the world."

The room fell silent once more as they each absorbed the information. "Okay, so what can we do?" asked Louise.

"Well can't we seal the Hellmouth, if we think that the Turok Han are inside," said Amanda.

"No," put in Principle Wood, "I've already tried covering it, it just uncovers itself again. I think even if we filled the room with concrete it still wouldn't work."

"What about the bringers, why haven't they tried opening the Hellmouth already?" mused Rory.

Buffy exchanged a frown with Willow before looking at Rory, "That's a very good point," said the Slayer, "Any ideas Will!"

"Well, so far it's used Andrew to kill Jonathan to try and open it," summarised Willow, Andrew looked at the floor not meeting anyone's eyes, "Then Spike to open it to let a Turok Han out, and that female demon tried it with Xander. As I see it Jonathan, Spike and Xander can all be considered innocent sacrifices."

"So as the bringers are not innocent, they can't do it themselves," surmised Xander.

"I think it goes deeper than that," said Anya, "If it just needed innocents to open it they could just grab anyone off the street and sacrifice them."

"Knowledge," said Willow, everyone looked back to the redhead, "Jonathan, Spike and Xander all know or knew the Hellmouth is there, maybe the innocent has to know why they are being sacrificed."

"Right let's go with that idea. Willow, Dawn, Anya, why don't you check it out in the books we have," Buffy looked at the potentials, "Any of you wanna help with the research be my guest," several got up and followed after Willow as she headed for the dining room, including Rory.

"If the Turok Han are inside the Hellmouth and the bringers can't open it themselves, then why are there so many around town," said Lorelai, "I mean if there only job is to kill potentials, why haven't they just attacked the house?"

"They must be here for something else," said Wood, "Maybe they're looking for something the First needs to release its army."

"I think it's time we took the fight to them," said Buffy.

"What do you mean?" asked Rona.

"I mean we start searching this town from one end to the other, see if we can find out what the bringers are looking for and if we can't then we kill as many as we can," said Buffy.

"Small groups could cover more ground," suggested Kennedy.

"Right, okay then, Group 1, Madeline, Louise, Lorelai and Rory with Luke. Group 2, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda and Colleen with Robin. Group 3, Me, Spike, Molly, Anya and Xander. The rest can stay here just in case we need reinforcements," said Buffy, "We'll leave at sundown, start in the industrial section. Now who's on breakfast duty?"

"Xander and I will see about fixing the floor upstairs," said Luke as the meeting broke up.

--------------

"Can't this wait until tomorrow," asked Buffy as she watched Xander and Luke shackle Spike's wrists to the chains attached to the wall. "We need him for tonight's search."

"Buffy, I agree, attempting to find out what the bringers are doing in town is an excellent idea," said Giles. "But until we find out more about Spike's trigger, the First could set him against us at anytime."

"Okay," said Buffy a little aspirated.

Spike looked over at Robin, "What are you doing here? You came to see the show."

"I thought you might need support," said Robin.

"Uh-huh. Right, let's get this over with," said Spike not buying it, he looked at Giles, "What're you gonna do? Some hypno-beam? A disarming spell?"

Giles walked a little closer to Spike, "Not exactly. The First has brainwashed you. There's something in your subconscious that it's using to provoke a violent reaction. So..." he took a small box out of his pocket, and took a small rock out of it, "We have to put this in your brain."

"Bugger that!" exclaimed Spike.

Buffy's eyes grew wide with concern when she saw the stone, but she remained quiet, standing next to Lorelai with her arms crossed.

"The Prokaryote stone will move within your mind to reveal the root of the trigger's power," Giles explained, "Can unleash ideas, images, memories... Hopefully, once you understand what it is that's... setting you off, you can break its hold on you," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hopefully? So, it might not work?" said Dawn.

"The stone's just a catalyst for the process. The rest is up to Spike," said Giles.

"And how do you expect to get that hunk of rubble into my cranium?" asked Spike looking warily at it.

"Willow?" said Giles putting the stone back in the box and holding it out toward the Witch.

Willow walked over to stand next to the Watcher, a large book open in her arms, "OK. I just hope my pronunciation is in the ballpark," she said before beginning to read from it, "Kun'ati belek sup'sion. Bok'vata im kele'beshus. Ek'vota mor'osh boota'ke."

The stone started to move as if alive, no longer solid, but liquid. Giles leaned back away from the stone and held the box up to Spike.

Spike recoiled from it, "Oh, you have got to be joking. What now?"

"It has to access the cerebral cortex via the optic nerve," explained Giles.

"Oh bollocks. With all the rubbish people keep sticking in my head, it's a wonder that there's room for my brain," said Spike a little angrily.

Giles rolled his eyes, "I don't think it takes up that much space. Do you?"

Lorelai let out a little laugh at which Spike scowled at her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself," she told him still smiling.

As Giles held the box up to Spike's face, the liquid stone wriggled out of the box onto Spike's cheek, then up into his eye, sliding under his eyelid. Spike started to squirm, "Ow. Oh, ow!"

Buffy hurried to his side, "Spike! Spike, listen to me," she said with concern.

"Yeah," said Spike.

"Are you all right?" asked Buffy.

"How am I supposed to know if this bug-ugly's doing its job..." began Spike before he was distracted by something, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he hummed a tune.

"Now what?" asked Lorelai looking around at the others.

Before anyone could answer, Spike opened his eyes again; they immediately turned yellow as he vamped out in a rage. Grabbing Buffy by the neck, as she sat beside him, he threw her across the room and into the washer dryer. He stood growling, and lunged toward the others standing nearer the stairs, but the chains restrained him. Turning back to the cot in frustration, he picked it up, and threw it across the room at them. Everyone but Dawn managing to avoid it, the teenager taking a glancing blow to the head, falling to the floor a little stunned.

Lorelai and Willow quickly ran to her side, "Dawn!" said the redhead as she bent down next to her.

Xander, Giles, Luke and Robin stepped back as Spike continued to rage in their direction. Buffy stepped forward as Spike threw his head back, looking as if he was having a mild seizure. The stone slithered out of his eye and down his cheek before falling to the floor, solid again.

Spike's face returned to human, looking around as Buffy and Giles stared at him, trying to determine if he was still dangerous. The Vampire tried to get his emotions fully under control as he recovered from the visions.

Robin glared at Spike as the Vampire squatted down on the floor. Willow and Lorelai helped Dawn up the stairs, Xander trailing behind.

Buffy, and the three other men were keeping their distance from him.

"Get these sodding things off me. I'm fine," said Spike a little angry.

Buffy studied him, her arms crossed, "Don't you think you should take a little time, calm down."

"I am calm," Spike reassured her before looking at Giles, "This stone of yours is—is out, right. Did its job, so I'm de-triggered, right?" he asked.

"Spike, what do you remember about the song?" asked Giles removing his glasses and polishing them.

Spike nodded, his eyes taking on a faraway look again, "Oh, yeah, the song. It's called, uh, 'Early One Morning.' Old folk ditty," he confirmed.

"What's it mean to you?" asked Robin intensely.

"Mean? Nothing. It's just, uh, my mum. It was her favourite. She used to sing it to me..." said Spike before giving a little smirk, "When I was a baby."

"And...?" pushed Giles.

"No _and_. That's it. Look, shouldn't you check on Dawnie? I clocked the nibblet pretty fierce," said Spike.

"She'll be OK. She's tough," Buffy reassured him.

--------------

Willow gently cleaned Dawn's bruised forehead as they sat side by side on the couch, Kennedy was sitting on the arm with Lorelai and Rona standing beside her. Andrew, Anya and Xander were scattered around the room.

"Ow!" cried Dawn.

"I'm sorry," apologised Willow. The phone rang and Andrew picked it up. "Doesn't look like anything's broken?" the redhead tried reassuring the teenager.

"Did you use some sort of a magick x-ray?" asked Dawn.

Lorelai laughed, "No honey, that's just what people usually say," she pointed out, making Dawn pout. Lorelai glanced at the redhead, "You haven't, have you? X-ray vision, I mean."

Willow smiled, "No."

"So, Spike's trigger's been active this entire time?" asked Kennedy.

"How can Buffy take this for granted? I mean, he lives in our house, we train with him," said Rona.

"Don't waste your time down that road. Spike's got some sort of _Get Out of Jail Free _card that doesn't apply to the rest of us. I mean, he could slaughter a hundred frat boys, and..." everyone looked at Anya who laughed nervously, "Forgiveness makes us human. blah-dee-blah-blah-blah."

Andrew held the phone out to the redhead, "Uh, Willow...call for you from L.A. Somebody named Fred. The guy sounds kind of effeminate."

Lorelai looked around, "We all know Buffy has issues with Spike, until she sorts through them, she can't move on. But if there was any real possibility of him _really_ hurting anyone, especially you Dawn," she said looking at the teenager, "He would be chained up in the basement permanently."

"So what you're saying is he can hurt us as long as it isn't too much," exclaimed Rona.

"Rona honey, most of us have had worse than Dawn's injury since this started. No Spike is no real danger at the moment, Buffy feels he can be a good man, and so do I," said Lorelai before leaving to go in search of her daughter.

--------------

Rory walked slowly down the dark alley between two warehouses, staying as far from any deep shadows as she could. She spun as she heard a bottle break, her heart pounding in her chest as she gripped the sword hilt turning her knuckles white. She jumped as a black streak of fur appeared from the side of a dumpster and ran up the alley the way she had come.

Rory let out the breath she did not realise she had been holding, relaxing a little, as she continued down the alley, hating it that it was her turn being the bait! They had been doing this for the last three hours and although they had yet to find out anything about why all the bringers were in Sunnydale. They had managed to kill fifteen of them, as well as two vampires.

As Rory passed the second dumpster, she heard another noise and two bringers appeared from the shadow cast by it, she heard running footsteps from behind, turning to see three more bringers running towards her from the way the cat had run.

Using the things she had learned since getting to Sunnydale, she turned to confront the two closest bringers, bringing her sword up to the mid-guard position. As they drew close, she jumped to her left and brought the sword across the front of her continuing the swing as the right-hand Bringer missed her with its knife and unable to recover its balance, her sword slicing deep into its side. It crumpled to the ground as Rory again positioned herself with her sword between her and the remaining bringers.

As the other three bringers drew close to the teenager, two fell dead with crossbow bolts in their backs and Madeline and Louise ran towards their friend with swords in hand. Rory could not help smiling in relief as her two fellow Chiltonites fell on the other Bringer as she engaged the remaining one, catching its knife with the end of her sword and thrusting the tip into its upper chest.

That was her undoing, as the sword slid through its chest and out the back; the Bringer used its remaining strength to push the knife into Rory's side. She let go of her sword and staggered back before falling to her knees, the last thing she heard was her mother screaming her name before her eyes closed as she fell sideways and the darkness took her.

Lorelai distinctly saw the knife enter Rory's side, she screamed her daughter's name, dropping her crossbow, she ran to her side, fell to her knees she gathered Rory's limp body into her arms, crying uncontrollably as she rocked her daughter back and forth.

Luke quickly joined Lorelai, checking Rory's vital signs letting out a sigh when he found she was still breathing. "Lorelai," he had to shout to get the woman's attention, "Lorelai," he said more normally when her tear streaked face turned to him, "She's not dead, but she will be if we don't get her help quickly." Luke, as gently as possible, pulled Rory from Lorelai's arms and picked her up, he looked at Madeline and Louise, who had finished off the remaining bringers and were now stood next to him in shock, "Phone the others, tell them we are taking Rory to the hospital."

Madeline nodded, pulling out her phone and pressing speed dial, Louise held the still crying Lorelai as they followed Luke towards his truck.

--------------

Buffy and Xander burst through the waiting room doors to find Luck sat with Lorelai held gently in his arms and Madeline and Louise pacing the room. Hurrying over to the distraught mother, Buffy sat on the other side from Luke, "What happened?" she asked quietly as Xander sat with Madeline and Louise opposite.

"It was Rory's turn to be the bait," Luke began to explain, "We'd already done it five times and managed to kill fifteen bringers as well as a couple of vampires... Rory made a mistake, instead of fending off the last Bringer until we could help; she stabbed him in the chest giving him the chance to stab her in the side."

"How is she?" asked Xander.

"They rushed her straight to the OR, they couldn't stop the blood flow, I think the blade was enchanted," Luck told them.

"Right," said Buffy getting up, "We need Willow, Xander go get her, I'll phone her and explain what's happened."

"Can she help my baby?" asked Lorelai in a desperate tone of voice.

"I think so! I won't lie to you though, Rory may not make it," said Buffy solemnly as she and Xander left the room again.

It was some twenty minutes later that they re-entered with Willow and Dawn, the four waiting friends joined them; "Any news?" asked Willow who looked a little apprehensive.

"No, nothing! Willow please help Rory," said the still tearful Lorelai.

"I'll try but hmm..." Willow hesitated.

"But what?" asked Luke.

"Well... mmm this type of thing will take more power than I think I can draw on myself without going all veiny," the redhead explained.

"So what can we do?" asked Lorelai.

"Well if I use others, like I did to open the portal last night, channel their energy through me I could do it, but they have to know it will be painful, as Dawn here can testify," blushed the Witch.

"Well let's go, you can use me," said Lorelai hope springing into her eyes.

"Me too," said Madeline stepping forward.

"And me," agreed Louise.

"How are we going to get to Rory," asked Luke, "The doctors are not going to just step aside so we can save her."

"That will be the easy part, I'll just use this," said Willow holding up a small bag of brownish powder, "It will put them all to sleep. We should hurry before it's too late," they all moved towards the doors on the far side of the room.

Having been to the hospital many times, it only took them a few minutes to reach the area they knew Rory's operation was taking place, somehow managing to avoid any hospital workers who may have enquired as to their reasons for being in restricted areas without an escort.

Willow peeked through the door window, recognising Rory's features, what she could see of them, the Witch looked at the others, "This is it. When I give the word, Buffy, Xander open both doors wide and hold your breath or you'll sleep for at least an hour." She stepped back, positioning herself between the two doors, Xander stood by the side of one door and Buffy the other, the rest stood at the far end of the scrub-room. "Now," cried Willow as she held the bag upside down and emptied the powder out, "Spirits hear my call, let the breeze blow, let its gentle touch bring slumber, by my will so mute it be." The powder swirled around for a moment before filling the operating theatre with a brownish mist. As they watched, the mist seemed to flow into the doctors and nurses' bodies and they all slowly sank to the floor.

Willow looked at the others, "Right let's get them out of the way," she ordered as they all crowded into the room. Buffy and the others quickly complied while the redhead prepared for the next spell; quickly she took a bag of coloured sand from the satchel Dawn handed to her before the teenager helped the others. She sprinkled it around the operating table, "Quickly, take my hand," she said holding out her left hand to Lorelai, Madeline and Louise.

The three hurried to Willow's side and without the slightest hesitation placed their right hands one on top the other in her left hand. The Witch placed her right hand gently over the vicious looking wound. "Gentle mother, hear my plea, heal this wound of darkness, that this chosen maiden may continue the fight, three we have that offer up themselves that their sister/daughter may live, grant this boon mother that we will not fail."

Almost as soon as Willow finished the spell, Lorelai felt as if something was trying to rip her heart out of her chest as she frozen in place her vision filling with light.

Lorelai looked around; she was standing in her living room back in Stars Hollow. "Now this is just plain weird!" she said.

"I just thought it would be easier if you were surrounded by familiar things," said Rory walking in from the kitchen carrying a large pizza box.

"Rory," exclaimed Lorelai as Rory sat on the couch.

Rory smiled up at her, "No, sorry mum, you don't mind me calling you that do you? 'Cause I'm thinking it would be weird for you to have me call you Lorelai while I look like this."

"You're the First," said Lorelai going pale as she backed away.

Rory smiled sweetly at her _mother_, "No I'm not the First. Okay how about this form," she said as she changed into Luke, "The other, that which you call the First, can only appear as those that have passed over, I on the other hand can only appear as those that still live."

"So-so Rory is okay, she's alive?" said Lorelai coming forward to stand in front of Luke. She frowned, "So what is this place?" she asked looking around again.

"Yes your daughter still lives. This place is nowhere, it is a place between one moment and the next," explained Luke before turning back into Rory, "I think I prefer this shape to the other, but then I have always liked the female form," Rory smirked at Lorelai before looking down at her chest.

Lorelai looked sternly at Rory, "Please don't say things like that while you are wearing my daughter's shape," she said taking a seat next to the creature absently taking a slice of pizza, "So how did I get here and what do you want with me?" Her face lit up as she took a bit out of the pizza, "Oh my god this is incredible, I don't think I've ever tasted anything as good as this!"

"Well thank you; it did come out rather well didn't it?"

Lorelai looked sceptically at the creature, "You made it?"

"Not in the way you mean, mixing the ingredients and actually cooking it, no far too tedious," laughed Rory.

"So why am I here?"

"So I can give you a message for the Slayer. The rules that govern what the other and I can do only allow me to converse with her cryptically as was the case with the other and its chosen until a couple of years ago. I won't go into that now, it just suffices for you to know that is no longer the case, it can converse directly with him, while I am still restricted somewhat.

"The power released by the spell Willow is using to save your daughter's life allowed me this moment to circumvent those restrictions. I need you to warn the Slayer that the other's chosen one is coming, he is far too strong for her to face without her weapon, tell Buffy to look for the scythe and seek out the Guardian. Fare well Era Matris Trucido."

Lorelai blinked as her eyes cleared, Luke held her in his arms, she saw Buffy and Xander doing the same with Madeline and Louise. She felt the strength slowly returning as Luke steadied her, they made their way to where Rory lay breathing peacefully, "Will she be okay?" she asked looking at Willow who leaned against the bed breathing heavily.

Willow nodded, "Yeah, give me a minute and I'll wake her, I don't think it would be a good idea to leave her here, to many questions," she said, she looked at Dawn, "Can you find her some scrubs to wear?" She nodded and left in search of something for Rory to wear.

"Buffy, I'm not sure of the what, why or how? But I have a message from something, I don't know what! But it said the First's chosen one is coming here and you need to find the scythe and someone called the Guardian?" said Lorelai looking at the Slayer.

"How? And why did it relay it through you and not tell me direct?" asked Buffy frowning.

"It said something about rules that Willow's spell allowed it to circumvent," explained Lorelai, "And those rules only allow it to communicate with you cryptically."

"I don't think this is the time or place to sort this out," said Willow, "Let's wake Rory and get back to the house."

"Right," agreed Buffy as she watched Willow use a little magick to wake the teenager.

The security at the hospital seemed as lax in their duty as the Sunnydale police department. Not questioning nine people, including a teenager that was obviously too young to be a doctor or nurse wearing surgery scrubs, leaving via the delivery bay.

--------------

Giles rubbed his glasses vigorously while looking across at Lorelai, both seated at the dining room table with Buffy, Willow, Anya, Xander and Luke. "And this Being did not reveal the name of the First's chosen?" he asked.

Lorelai shook her head, "No, just that he was coming and that Buffy would need this scythe to fight him," she explained again.

"What about this Guardian? Didn't she/it give you anything, a name, place, something?" said Buffy in frustration.

"No sorry, just you need to seek this Guardian out, not even if they're male or female."

"I'm thinking cryptic at this moment might have been more helpful," Xander sighed.

Giles replaced his glasses, "W-well let's make some educated guesses. It is likely that both this scythe and the Guardian are somewhere in the town or at least nearby, but not together..."

"What makes you think they're not together, maybe this Guardian is guarding the scythe!" interrupted Xander.

"I don't think so; this creature told Lorelai that Buffy should look for the scythe _and_ seek out this Guardian. It may just be semantics but that to me sounds as if the two are separate," said Giles.

"It did seem like she was talking about two separate things," added Lorelai.

"Maybe that is what all the bringers in town are doing, maybe they are looking for this scythe and Guardian person, I mean if Buffy needs this scythe to kick the First's chosen one's ass and they find it first, bye, bye our side," said Willow. "Which reminds me I had a call from L.A. earlier, Fred needs a Witch to do a spell for her; I really need to do it."

"What kind of spell?" asked Giles.

"They asked me not to tell anyone, please don't ask me, but it is important and we may need them later if things go wrong here. I could also have them help in finding this scythe and Guardian," said Willow.

Buffy nodded, "Okay, but hurry back Will," she said smiling at her friend as she got up and headed for her room to pack a bag.

"Maybe Guardian has become this person's name," said Lorelai.

"Huh?" said Buffy looking at the older woman.

Lorelai smiled, "Sorry, just thinking out loud. What I mean is this Guardian, whoever they are, maybe only known as Guardian, in a similar way that Spike calls you Slayer rather than Buffy," she explained.

"Hmm, maybe but that still doesn't get us closer to finding them," said Buffy smiling wily before looking around, "Where is Spike anyway? I told him to stay here with the girls while I was at the hospital."

"Just before you got back, Robin came back with his group and took Spike to check on something," Anya told her.

"What?" asked Buffy suspiciously glanced at Giles.

"He didn't say," said Anya, "Why?"

"Well the idea was for us to keep an eye on Spike until we can remove his trigger," pointed out Buffy, she looked at Giles, "Any idea where they went?"

"No, but I'm sure Principle Wood will watch over Spike," said Giles.

Buffy looked intensely at her Watcher, trying to discern just what he was not saying, "You've suddenly changed your attitude to Spike, earlier you were all for keeping him chained up in the basement."

"Buffy, Spike is very dangerous at the moment, if the First were to activate his trigger it would be very bad for us."

"There it is again, there's something you're not telling me. What is it Giles? Where's Robin taken Spike?" she asked angrily as she rose and leaned over the table towards him.

Giles sighed, "Principle Wood is Nikki Wood's son, the Slayer Spike killed in New York."

Buffy's eyes flashed as she headed for the door, "This isn't over Giles," she said between clenched teeth as the front door slammed shut.

Lorelai looked over at Giles, "Why couldn't you leave it, you have just made things worse," she sighed.

"I fail to see how things could be worse, Buffy needs to concentrate on fighting the First, if we fail the world will fall," said Giles.

"How could it be worse," said Lorelai with a sneer, "If Robin does succeed in killing Spike do you really think Buffy will be, _Oh well he was only a Vampire! Let's get on with it?_ At best she will fall apart leaving us without the Slayer and at worse she will take out her anger on Robin and then you and we still lose her."

Giles looked at the woman with a frown, "I've only known about the supernatural for a couple of weeks and the only watchers I've known are you and Luke, and I guess my dad and Max. But I've heard quite a lot about some of the other watchers, especially your fellow countrymen; they sound like a bunch of assholes, and you are fast becoming one yourself." Giles nostrils flared. "Tell me Mr Giles do you plan on killing my daughter?" Giles anger was replaced by confusion, "I mean if Spike is such a danger to a good outcome then by your thinking so would my daughter because as Rory and I have been told, if she were to become the Slayer then it would be sealed to our family line." Lorelai rose then and headed for the stairs to check on her daughter.

"That was never certain," pointed out Giles.

"And neither is Spike's betrayal," Lorelai called back from the stairs.

--------------

Buffy tucked Dawn into bed, and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Giles walked up to her as she entered her room. "Buffy...I—I understand your anger. Please believe me, we did what we..." he began.

Buffy did not look at Giles, "He's alive. Spike's alive. Wood failed," she told him.

"Well, that doesn't change anything. What I told you is still true. You need to learn..." Giles started to explain.

Buffy looked coldly at Giles, "No, I think you've taught me everything I need to know," she said closing the door in his face.

Giles stood there for a moment, "Well under the circumstances, I think she let you off lightly," came Lorelai's voice as she left the shadows at the other end of the hall and opened the door to the room she shared with her daughter and some other potentials, leaving the Watcher to his own thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life Saver 6/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around Dirty Girls EP. 7.18.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) started showing GG from the first season.

Notes2: It is unclear how long Willow's trip to LA took, but in this story, it was only three days.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

This part is going out unbetad like the last part.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy, Faith, and Spike walked through the front door of the Summers home. Dawn sat at the dining room table with Lorelai and Giles.

"Whoa. Memory Lane. Same old house," said Faith looking around.

"Yeah, well, every piece of furniture's been destroyed and replaced since you left, so, actually, new house," pointed out Buffy.

Dawn walked over to the doorway her arms crossed, "Buffy?" she said looking disapprovingly at Faith.

"We have a new house guest," pointed out Buffy.

"Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?" said Faith weakly.

Giles stood, "Hello Faith," he said neutrally.

"Well, I guess _wanted_ wasn't really accurate," said Faith.

"Does she have to stay here? Because there's some nice hotels that welcome tried-to-kill-your-sister types," snorted Dawn.

"Dawn," said Lorelai as she placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Faith smiled, "Check it out. Brat's all woman-sized," she said before meeting Lorelai's eyes now stood just behind Dawn. "And you are?"

"Lorelai, I'm one of the potentials, so is my daughter Rory."

Faith looked back and forth between Buffy and Giles, "How did that happen?" she smirked.

"We are not sure exactly, we think Lorelai retained her potential because she had her daughter when she was sixteen," explained Giles.

"Oh a bad girl," smiled Faith in Lorelai's direction, who smirked in return.

"Look, I need to get to the hospital. Some girl was attacked on her way into town. We think she might be a..." began Buffy.

Dawn nodded, "We know. Willow's been calling."

"She's still there. She's going to call if the girl wakes up," said Giles.

Buffy glared at Giles, "Fine," she said walking out of the room into the living room.

"Well, Faith, we better, um, see if we can find some place to squeeze you in for the night," said Giles.

"Why don't you let me do that," said Lorelai, "You still have research to do."

Giles nodded and returned to the dining room table with Dawn.

"Not all that tension was about you. Giles was a part of a plan to kill me...for Buffy's own good," explained Spike glancing at Faith after the Watcher and teenager had left.

"Well, that makes me feel better about me, worse about Giles...kinda shaky about you," Faith frowned.

"Come on Faith," said Lorelai starting up the stairs, "I think we can squeeze you in with Rory and me."

"So bad girls together then," smiled Faith as she followed the other woman.

"Rory's not a bad girl, and I don't want you teaching her bad habits," said Lorelai looking back over her shoulder.

--------------

Andrew stood in the kitchen with most of the potentials. They watched Faith through the window as he told them about her, "Faith. Her name alone invokes awe. Faith. A set of principles or beliefs on which you are willing to devote your life. The dark slayer. A lethal combination of beauty, power, and death. For years and years, or to be more accurate, months, Faith fought on the side of good, terrorizing the evil community. But like so many tragic heroes, Faith was seduced by the lure of the dark side. She wrapped evil around her like a large, evil Mexican serape. She became a cold-blooded killer. Nobody was immune to her trail of destruction. Not friends, not family... Not even the most pacifist and logical of races. Vulcans..." He held a knife pointing at Rona's chest from behind.

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought Faith killed a Volcanologist," said Amanda.

Andrew laughed, letting Rona go; he put down the knife, "Silly, silly...Amanda. Why would Faith kill a person who studies Vulcans?" he asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "He studied volcanoes. He was a professor," she said.

"Ah, yes. Well, regardless..."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be doing this anymore, making up stories," said Molly.

Andrew shook his head, "I'm not. This is true. Except for that...possible...word misunderstanding," he sighed, "They're the things you need to know about." He looked out the window again at Faith finishing her workout in the back yard before turning to face the girls again, "Faith...has a history not to be taken lightly. She's a killer. Never forget that. You must stay on guard around Faith at all times. Your very lives may depend on it."

"Faith's had some things in her past she will have to live with," said Lorelai entering the kitchen with Rory, Madeline and Louise in tow, "Now let's go and make her feel welcome," she indicated for everyone to proceed to the back yard for morning training. "And weren't you supposed to be making a list of food we need," she said pointedly looking at Andrew before following the other potentials out the door.

--------------

Sunnydale Hospital, later

Shannon badly bruised all over; lay in a bed covered with bandages. "He was a minister or something... At least, he dressed like one. I thought he was trying to save me...at first," she said with some effort.

Buffy, Willow, Luke and Lorelai stood beside her bed listening. "He—he picked you up on the side of the road?" asked the Slayer.

Shannon nodded, "Bringers were chasing me. He said they were his boys...right before he burned me," she pulled the bandage from her neck showing them the burn mark. Willow pulled a digital camera out of her purse and snapped a picture of it.

"He wanted to tell you something. Before he...cut me...he told me to give the Slayer a message," continued Shannon.

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"He said, he has something of yours," Shannon told them.

Lorelai placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine, you just rest. Luke here will stay with you, he's my Watcher," said Lorelai smiling down at her, "He has a pager, help can be here in ten, fifteen minutes so don't you worry."

"Your Watcher?" Shannon frowned.

"Yes," smiled Lorelai, "I need to be going, so I'll let him explain it, bye honey, I'll see you later," she said before following after Buffy and Willow.

--------------

Buffy stood at the end of the dining room table, which the potentials had started calling the war room, the Scooby Gang plus Dawn were present along with Faith, Lorelai, Kennedy, Spike and Wood, who sat as far from the Vampire as possible.

Buffy had just finished telling them about the message Shannon had relayed, "So if it isn't some trick to get us to walk into a trap, it has to be one of three things, he has a potential, the Guardian or the scythe," she concluded.

"Whoa back up, I'm coming into this blind," said Faith, "What's this Guardian and scythe deal?"

"Three days ago, Rory was badly injured by a Bringer, Willow used Lorelai, Madeline and Louise's energies to heal her," said Giles, "Something! We think that opposes the First. Was able to circumvent the rules governing its relationship with the Slayer line, gave Lorelai a message and a warning for Buffy. The warning pertaining to the First's chosen, probably the person that hurt Shannon, that was coming here and that until she found the scythe she could not hope to beat him."

"Okay, so what's this Guardian?" asked Faith beginning to get lost in yet another of Giles long winded explanations. 'God did I really break out of jail so I could just die here listening to him.'

"Buffy was also told to look for this Guardian. But as of this moment all our research into both this Guardian and the scythe have come to nothing," finished Giles.

"So you're thinking, find this guy's base and go in all guns blazing," surmised Faith looking at Buffy, knowing how her sister Slayer thought because, however much the two of them tried to deny it, they did think in a similar way.

"Yeah," said Buffy.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Lorelai. "If he has the scythe, he is going to kill you before you can reach it and if he has this Guardian or a potential, he has probably killed them already, knowing that you will try and rescue them anyway, then same outcome, he kill's you because you haven't got the scythe."

"He may not have anything, knowing that you will still attempt to rescue his non-existent hostage," added Giles. "No a full on assault will get people killed."

Buffy slumped back into her chair, knowing they were right, "So what do you suggest? We just go on trying to find the scythe and the Guardian and assume that he hasn't got either, or a potential?"

"I'm not sure," sighed Giles cleaning his glasses, "I just think we should refrain from rushing in."

"What about trying to capture a Bringer," said Kennedy, "We could try and get information from it."

"Possibly," nodded Giles replacing his glasses.

"This Preacher, whether he really has or hasn't got something we need, will try and spring a trap when we go in," Xander mused digging deep into Halloween soldier boy's memories. "The First seems to be able to listen in on us, when it wants, and it is more than likely that it will listen to us plan any attack," he looked at Willow, "Is there anyway you could do to link us telepathically when we plan it?"

"I don't know, maybe," edged Willow.

"What have you got in mind Xander?" asked Giles.

"I'd rather not say at the moment, we can't be sure the First isn't listening," said Xander looking around.

"Very well," agreed Giles, "We'll wait an hour while we attempt to find a spell that can block the First from overhearing, if we have found nothing by then you tell us your idea anyway. Agreed?" Giles said looking around the table.

"Agreed," said Buffy. "Meanwhile I think a little recon is in order," she said looking at Faith, "You up for it?"

"Point me where you want me," said Faith.

--------------

It was a little over an hour when Buffy and Faith re-entered the house carrying an unconscious Bringer between them, "We found this guy's base, an old vineyard just outside town. The place is crawling with bringers, thought we'd bring one back, save us the hassle later," explained Buffy, "Spike you wanna help Faith chain him in the basement?"

"Sure," said the Vampire grabbing it under the arm and helping to drag it to the basement door held open by Dawn.

"So any luck with the silence spell or whatever?" asked Buffy.

"Yes," said Giles, "It is called a sanctuary spell, it works in a similar way to the Vampire de-invitation spell, but only lasts as long as everyone remains inside the spell area," explained the Watcher.

"Right let's get on with it," said Buffy.

--------------

They had moved the dining room table to the side of the room giving them sufficient room for the spell. Willow circled the others sprinkling coloured sand while being careful to remain inside herself. Some of the potentials that were not part of the spell, including Rory, stood outside the circle looking on curiously.

Willow handed the now half empty bag to Dawn who replaced it back in the satchel she held, "Right now everyone has to link hands and repeat after me," said Willow taking Kennedy's hand in her right and Dawn's in her left.

"Silent rising sun that lights the day come to me here in this circle.

Silent setting moon that lights the night come to me here in this circle. Eternal stars in your ever-silent vigil come to me here in this circle.

Let silence rain and protect our speech until it's done.

By my will so mute it be," as they finished the spell, Willow looked at Rory, "Can you hear me?" she said quite loudly.

Rory shook her head from side to side. "Great," said Buffy. "So what did you have in mind Xand?"

"It will still be risky, and it may not work, but if we don't attack I think the First will send this preacher guy here and then a lot more will die," said Xander.

"We've been in danger since this gig started Xand," pointed out Faith.

"Okay, well I figure the only three people here that even stand a chance against this guy are you two," said Xander looking at Buffy and Faith, "And Spike. So the three of you go in, if he does have a potential or this Guardian, two of you keep him busy while the other gets out with them..."

"But we've already been told that Buffy, and presumably Faith, can't beat this preacher," interrupted Lorelai.

"They won't be there to try and beat him, just keep him occupied and get any hostage out, while the main attack is happening," explained Xander.

"Main attack?" asked Giles.

"As I said it is still risky but this will be our best chance. As I said, the First and this chosen will spring a trap when Buffy, Faith and Spike go in. So after they spring their trap, we spring our own, the rest of us attack and take as many of the bringers out as possible, if the First's army of Turok Han are in the Hellmouth and we can eliminate a lot of the bringers it may give us an advantage later."

Giles removed his glasses and began polishing them, "It's a bold, but risky plan Xander," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but do we have any better," asked Robin.

"No," said Giles replacing his glasses. "So what had you in mind for this attack, more than just charge in I hope," he said looking at the young man.

"Well, we split into four groups, Willow, Madeline, Louise and Dawn in one. You, me, Anya and half of the more experienced potentials in a second. The rest of the best potentials with Luke, Robin, Lorelai and Kennedy in a third group. Which leaves the rest of the potentials with Andrew as a reserve, they can also help protect Willow's group and be in position to help just in case we need them."

"Why will I need protecting?" asked Willow.

"Well I was thinking you could use some spells to stop the bringers and preacher guy from leaving the vineyard when we leave. Would you be able to do that?" said Xander.

"Yeah I think so," said the redhead.

"I'm thinking we should set the place on fire after we're all out," said Faith.

Buffy smirked at her sister Slayer, "I thought arson was my thing?"

"Maybe," said Faith returning the smirk, "But I'm thinking that if we burn the place down and they still stick around, it is probably the location of this scythe everyone is looking for... assuming we don't find it when we go in."

"Yes, good point and it is doubtful that any normal fire would harm a mystical weapon," said Giles.

"Right well our group goes in behind Buffy, and Luke and Robin's group go in from the other side. The reserve group should be armed with all the missile weapons we have so they can support our escape," explained Xander.

"Okay, let's go with it," said Buffy looking around the group and receiving nods. "Right let's get started," she said stepping out of the ring which flashed blue for a second before fading.

--------------

Xander stood holding a spiked baseball bat looking around at the potentials. "Now remember, we're looking for killing blows only, people." He handed the bat to Rona, "So, chest and throat if it's a vampire. Stomach, chest and face if it's a Bringer."

"What if it's something else?" asked Rona.

Xander nodded, "Could happen. Something other-worldly. And here's a handy rule, don't go for the flashy tentacles just because they're waving 'em about trying to get attention. Go for the centre, brains, heart, eyes. Everything's got eyes," he said pointing to each.

"Except the bringers," pointed out Dawn.

"Except the bringers," conceded Xander.

"I don't want there to be tentacles. I'm not good with squishy," said Molly.

"Just imagine you're making sushi... not that I know how to make sushi," said Lorelai lightly.

"I don't care if it's Godzilla," smirked Kennedy raising a claymore, "I want to get in this thing."

"Godzilla's mostly Tokyo-based, so he's probably a no-show," said Andrew.

"Besides, if Matthew Broderick can kill Godzilla, how tough is he?" pointed out Amanda.

"Xander..." whined Andrew crossing his arms petulantly.

"Matthew Broderick did not kill Godzilla. He killed a big, dumb lizard. That was not the real Godzilla," explained Xander.

"You people are even crazier than her," sighed Rona.

"Than who?" frowned Xander.

"Buffy, man. I mean, taking us right into the bad guy's lair," said Rona.

"Well, that's where, generally speaking, you'd go to find the bad guy. And it is generally my plan, Buffy's just leading it. I don't think you came here to fight plaque."

Rona shook her head, "No, I came here for protection."

"Well, we signed on to fight," said Lorelai firmly.

"Look, I know, but..." Rona sighed, "This plan is going to get us killed."

"Rona honey, if we don't take the fight to the First, it will just send its chosen here and then a lot more will die," explained Lorelai.

Rona still did not seem convinced, "Buffy doesn't care how many of us she puts in danger..."

"Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact, you should all listen to this," said Xander.

"Uh, we kinda were," pointed out Kennedy.

"I've been through more battles with Buffy than you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times, and she's still standing. You're scared? That's smart. You got questions. You should. But you doubt her motives, you think Buffy's all about the kill, then you take the little bus to battle. I've seen her heart, and this time, not literally. And I'm telling you, right now, she cares more about your lives than you will ever know. You gotta trust her. She's earned it," said Xander.

Andrew and Dawn began crying.

"Damn. I never knew you were that cool," Faith's voice came from behind Xander, everyone turned to look at the slayers.

"Well, you always were a little slow," said Buffy.

"I get that now," Faith smirked.

"All right, let's saddle up," announced Buffy.

--------------

Buffy, Faith, Spike walked up to the front door of the old vineyard, Buffy paused to look at the others, "Shall we?"

"Let's dance," said Spike as Buffy pushed the door wide.

Buffy groaned, "That's so corny!" she said as she led the way towards the stairs at the far end of the room.

"Yeah well haven't been feeling myself lately," sighed Spike.

"Not what the girls say," laughed Faith looking around. "So evil vineyard, huh?"

"Like Falcon Crest," said Spike.

Buffy looked into the shadows as she descended the stairs, "Stay alert, you guys, bringers are here somewhere. Just need to find out where."

"Shouldn't be too hard," said Spike as bringers came out of the shadows and from behind wine barrels.

The fight was savage but against the two slayers and Spike in such a confined space, the bringers were outclassed. Faith jumped over the banister, kicking a Bringer in the chest and sending it flying into three or four others behind, they all crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground either unconscious or dead.

Buffy back-fisted the Bringer that charged her, spinning him around then kicked him in the lower back and into the wall breaking his neck. She ducked under the slash of the next Bringer, upper cutting him as she straightened back up, sending him high over the other oncoming bringers, before kicking the next in its midsection.

Spike snarled as he let his Vampire out, ignoring the slash to his chest he grabbed the Bringer by the head and with a quick twist, snapped its neck before throwing it into others coming at him.

Suddenly, the bringers stopped fighting and backed slowly into the shadows.

Caleb walked out into the light. "Well, now, you girls are just burning with righteousness, aren't you? Problem is, you think you're blazing like suns, when really you're burning like matchsticks in the face of the darkness. You having fun? Now, I hope my boys haven't worn you out too much, I need you fit for when I purify you," he said.

"Save the sermon, padre. I heard you have something of mine," said Buffy.

Caleb chuckled, "Well, I do now. You liked my little message, did you? You know, I ruined a perfectly good knife on that girl. Got her soiled blood all over the place. I may have to get a new truck." Buffy gave him a look of disgusted. "So, you're the Slayer. The Slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind, the notion of goodness. The Slayer must indeed be powerful." He said walking forward, with one powerful punch he sent Buffy flying across the room. "So, what else you got?" he said before flying backwards himself.

"Me," said Faith taking up a defensive stance.

"My," smiled Caleb rising and brushing his clothes down, "You must be the other one, the spare, the tag along."

Faith growled and would have attacked him, had Buffy not been there grabbing her arm, "No, don't take the bait," she said as she began hearing fighting above. "Spike go help the others, Faith and I will keep Preacherman busy."

"Be careful Slayer," said Spike as he ran back up the stairs.

Buffy and Faith split up, "Let's dance Preacherman," smirked the dark Slayer.

"You know you can't win against me dirty girl," said Caleb solemnly. "Gutting you will cleanse your soul of righteousness," he said coming forward and sending his fist at Faith's head.

Faith ducked and Buffy kicked Caleb in his side sending him against the wall once more, "I'm thinking you have to catch us to gut us Preacherman," smirked Buffy.

"Stop playing around Caleb, kill them," said Buffy/First coming out of the shadows.

"I will, but you didn't tell me both of them were coming?" he said rising again.

"The Witch was able to block me somehow," said Buffy/First.

The slayers exchanged a smirk, "I think it's time to leave," said Buffy.

They turned and ran up the stairs. Looking about the room, the potentials were battling bringers all around; Buffy spotted Xander and Giles fighting off three bringers near the door. "Xander, we need to get everyone out now," she shouted as she absently dodged a Bringer and pushed him down the stairs as she and Faith started moving towards Xander and their Watcher.

"Let's go," shouted Xander as he brained one of the bringers in front of him.

Lorelai blocked the knife of the Bringer who had attempted to stab Rory in the back, as her daughter helped Molly up. She then kicked it to the floor and plunging her sword into his chest, "Get Molly out, it's time to leave," she said hearing Xander call the retreat.

The potentials slowly moved towards the doors, some carrying the wounded. Lorelai and Rona joined Kennedy, Amanda and the two slayers holding back the advancing bringers as the rest exited the doors.

"Leaving so soon?" said Caleb standing at the top of the stairs. Moving inhumanly fast he reached Kennedy in less than a second, punching her hard in the chest and sending her into some barrels.

"Kennedy," cried Rona as she ran towards the other potential, but Caleb cut her off. She swung her spiked baseball bat at him.

Caleb easily caught it and looked her in the eyes, "Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about," he wrenched the bat from her hand and twisting arm quickly and snapped her forearm in half.

Rona staggered back in agony. Caleb chuckled and bent down picking up a knife from the floor, he tossed it to a nearby Bringer, who swung it back ready to plunge it into Rona's body. But his swing was suddenly blocked by Faith who twisted the knife into the Bringer's stomach and Xander swung his axe at its other side.

"Oh. You're the one that sees everything, aren't you?" said Caleb grabbed Xander and turned him around so they faced each other. "Well, let's see what we can't do about that," he said as he plunged his thumb into Xander's left eye, gouging it out.

Xander screamed in agony. Spike charged into Caleb, knocking Xander away from him. Bleeding from his eye, Xander stumbled back; Lorelai caught him before he could fall. She and the partly recovered Kennedy helped him outside with Rona following quickly behind.

"Spike, Faith, out NOW," cried Buffy as she kicked Caleb from the side and using the sword she had recovered from one of the injured potentials, decapitated two of the bringers before hurrying out the door herself.

Spike almost tore the head off one of the bringers before swinging the corpse into the others, giving him time to reach the door.

Faith, using two of the bringers' knives, was doing a good imitation of a tornado as she stabbed and slashed at the bringers that surrounded her before suddenly stopping and with a backflip over their heads, she ran out the door.

As the remaining bringers went to follow a shout of "Fire," rang out and a dozen crossbow bolts were released sending many to the ground, the remaining then ran into Willow's barrier.

Caleb strolled out looking at the retreating potentials and their allies; he stood observing the two slayers and Spike as Dawn lit each of their Molotov cocktails and watched as they threw them over the barrier and with a whoosh, the three bottles exploded against the wooden upper storey, the flames quickly spreading.

--------------

Later that night, Sunnydale Hospital

Buffy, Faith and Lorelai walked through the hospital, past the beds of potentials who had been hurt. And onto Xander's bed where Willow sat at his side, holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry Xander," said Buffy her eyes misting up as she stood on the other side from Willow.

"Don't be," said Xander, "It was my plan, we all knew the risks," he hesitated for a moment, "How many didn't make it?" he asked solemnly.

"Three, and two more don't look like they are going to make it through he night. Five others, including Rona have broken bones and a dozen others have concussions and various minor injuries," answered Lorelai. "But what choice did we have? If we hadn't gone, you know as well as we do, that Caleb would have probably turned up at the house, at least we were ready, we took out a lot of bringers."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life Saver 7/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls. Nerf Herder sung Rock City News in episode 7.19.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around Empty Places Ep. 7.19 and a little of Touched Ep. 7.20.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

This part is going out unbetad like the last part.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy came into the dining room carrying a file Willow and Giles had obtained from the police.

Dawn walked in from the kitchen, "Hey Buffy how's Xander?" she asked concern in her voice.

Faith, Kennedy, and Lorelai followed the teenager in and took their seats.

"He's doing really well. He's ready to come home, I think," Buffy smiled, putting down the file on the table and opening it.

"Whatcha got?" asked Faith.

"Info that Giles and Willow were able to pull off the police database. We figured with Caleb's, you know, overt religiosity thing if we wanna learn more about him, let's find out where he's been," explained Buffy.

"Good point," said Lorelai glancing at the file in front of Faith the Slayer had begun reading.

"Hmm," mused Faith, "Incidents of violence and vandalism connected to California religious institutions in the last 10 years. Looks like this gives us a place to start," she said looking up.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I figure we start with California. We don't find anything there, we'll expand the search. But a guy like Caleb didn't just get in the game. He's been playing for a while, and I wanna know where. Whatever it takes." She looked at Dawn, "You good to help?"

"Well, I was gonna do lots and lots of homework, but darn the luck, they went and cancelled school," Dawn smirked as Buffy handed her some of the papers, "So looks like I got the time."

"Good," said Buffy.

"Hey, Buffy... How was Xander's mood, you know, exactly?" asked Dawn, Buffy did not look at her, "And did you get a chance to talk to the doctor about the meds? Because it seemed like..."

"Hey pipsqueak, why don't you go get some of the stuff you've already gotten from Giles?" interrupted Faith.

"Or, um, we can talk about this later, maybe," said Dawn weakly.

"OK," said Buffy still not looking at Dawn.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," nodded Dawn leaving the room.

Lorelai waited until she was sure Dawn would not hear before turning to Buffy, "It wasn't your fault Buffy. And no one, especially Xander, blames you hon."

Buffy looked up, "Anya does... So do some of the girls."

"Anya blames everyone, including herself," smiled Lorelai. "As for the girls, they are upset and frightened, they are beginning to realise that they could die. Just give them time."

Buffy smiled a little, "Try to find anything that looks like Caleb, his church, his ring..."

"His ability to render a Slayer useless in just one punch..." Buffy looked at Kennedy hurt, while Faith frowned. "I didn't... that was stupid. I don't know why I said that," said Kennedy.

Buffy stifled some tears as she stood, "Uh, it's OK. Um...you know, I—I have to go to the school to pick up the rest of my stuff," she said beginning to head for the door.

Kennedy stood looking at the blonde Slayer, "I really didn't mean..."

"It's fine. Really, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, uh... isn't Anya doing that thing for you guys today?"

"Yeah. We were. We probably should head down there now," agreed Lorelai.

Buffy smiled, "OK. I'll be back soon," she said as Kennedy and Lorelai headed for the basement, "See that everyone else gets started on this," she said to Faith before leaving.

"Yeah," said Faith as she started reading through the files.

--------------

While Luke and Robin hosed down the rather ripe Bringer they had captured in the garden, Anya was standing in front of the potentials lecturing while Andrew stood to her side writing key words on an easel-pad, Dawn watched from the stairs.

Andrew wrote UBERVAMP.

"And so we know that a battle is coming. Ubervamps galore. We also know that the Ubervamps are hard to kill..." said Anya as Kennedy and Lorelai came down the stairs. "So nice of you to join us," said the ex demon.

Andrew wrote in red HARD TO KILL.

"But I have been out talking to some of my old contacts, and they've provided some surprising bits of news. Yay for them," said Anya enthusiastically.

Andrew drew a picture of an Ubervamp.

"Uh...OK. For example, Ubervamps can be staked... right through the heart. Zing—poof."

Andrew wrote steak then crosses it out and wrote stake beside it. Rory exchanged a smirk with Lorelai.

"Just like regular vamps. Um...we didn't know this. Of course, these guys have incredibly strong sternums, so it's a lot like driving a wooden stake through solid steel. But you guys are all super-strong, right?" said Anya.

Kennedy scoffed, "Um...no."

Anya nodded, "Right. OK. Um... but still, heart information, still good to know since holy water seems to run off these guys like they've been scotch-guarded. And, well, sunlight would work, but guess what... they're not coming out during the daytime. Uh, also, beware of their, uh, teeth and the claws they use to shred flesh," she said holding up her hand, fingers spread, like she was clawing and shredding with her hand.

"OK, you know what? I used to be really afraid of these Ubervamp guys. But then the scary Preacher blew into town, and now I'm mostly terrified of him," said Rona.

Anya flipped her note cards, "Right, well, um... we're working on getting info on that guy."

"Why bother? Nothing works. Nothing will," sighed Amanda thinking of the friends she had lost last night.

Lorelai reached over and squeezed Amanda's should, "We'll get through this honey," she said softly.

Anya shuffled her note cards not sure how to react, "OK... I know you're all upset... and I, myself, would much rather be sitting at the bedside of my one-eyed ex-fiancé than killing time here with you people in this over-crowded and might I add increasingly ripe-smelling basement. And I would be, too, if not for a certain awkward discussion he and I recently had right over there on that cot immediately following some exciting and unexpected break-up sex."

Some of the girls seemed grossed out and moved from the cot; Madeline and Louise could not help giggling. Andrew had continued writing on the board while Anya was talking had written break-up sex, underlining it. Some of the others potentials also started laughing lightly. "But...I need to give him some space... so I'm doing what I can do, contributing anyway I can... and so will all of you. You still need to know this information. We can't stop just because something else is trying to kill you, too," finished the ex vengeance demon.

"Anya's right," said Lorelai getting up with the others, "Caleb is just another thing that wants us dead, we need all the info we can get. And..." she sniffed the air, "She's right this basement does smell ripe! Rory, Rona, Amanda, go get all the cleaning materials you can. Kennedy, Molly, get some bowls of water we are spring-cleaning. We will all sit down later and workout a fair cleaning roster. Now the rest of you shoo," she said flipping her hands at the other potentials.

--------------

Dawn and Giles were reviewing the police files in the kitchen. "OK, well, here's the one that stood out. It's, um, a mission up north in Gilroy," said the teenager handing Giles some of the papers.

Andrew walked in and up to the counter, "Um, Mr. Giles, Faith stole the last meatball-and-mozzarella-flavoured hot pocket out of the freezer even though I had called dibs on it," he pouted.

Giles looked at a picture pointedly ignoring Andrew, "I don't see anything."

Dawn nodded, "Exactly. No vandalism at all."

"Then why is it in the file?" frowned Giles.

"The place was abandoned," explained Dawn as Andrew walked to the freezer in a huff. "Um... locals started noticing after a few days that no one was going in or out. Six members of the order lived there, but when the cops showed up... all gone. Unsolved."

Andrew grabbed a box from the freezer, "Yup. See, the post-it's still here: Andrew's. Please do not eat. But the box is empty now, he shook the box and Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oh," exclaimed Giles.

"Oh? Oh, good?" asked Dawn.

"Not sure. Here..." said Giles as he and Dawn walked into the living room; Andrew following. The Watcher walked to the desk and pulled a magnifying glass out of the drawer.

Lorelai sat with many of the potentials going over the cleaning roster she had drawn up.

"See, it's not the hot pocket itself," said Andrew, "Even though it did have that new, and improved thicker tomato sauce. It's just the fundamental lack of respect."

Giles turned to Andrew, "Shut up. Pay attention," he held the magnifying glass over the photo, "Dawn, what do you see?"

"What am I looking for?" asked Dawn studying the picture.

"On the back wall, A... knothole," said Giles.

Through the magnifying glass, Dawn could see an imprint of, what looked like Caleb's ring, in the wood on a wall next to a statue of Mary. "That's not a knothole, it looks like Caleb's ring," she said.

Giles looked over at the potentials; they had stopped their discussion when they heard the name Caleb. "Amanda, would you go down to the basement and get Spike."

"Maybe this'll help...if this does bring us closer to Caleb," mused Dawn.

Faith walked into the room eating a pastry, "Sounded like there was news." She smirked a little when she saw Andrew glaring at her.

Spike walked into the room, "What's up... Rupert."

"Spike, I have a mission for you," said Giles.

"Oh, really," sneered Spike, "'Cause, you know, sometimes our missions end up with you trying to kill me. I'm not fond of those."

"This is bona fide... with real ramifications. Take a look at this," said Giles handing Spike the picture and the magnifying glass.

"Looks like our boy's been here. You want me to go check it out?" asked Spike.

"I need someone who can take care of themselves in case Caleb has... left some souvenirs," said the Watcher. Spike shrugged and headed for the door.

"Are we gonna get to the food-stealing issue soon?" whined Andrew.

"Take Andrew," Giles called after the Vampire.

"What?" exclaimed Andrew and Spike.

"Well, you are always saying you wanna get out of the house more," pointed out Dawn.

"Yeah, but..." began Andrew.

"There may be demons... lurking about. You never know. He's a demon expert. He can help," added Giles with a straight face.

"Oh, please," said Spike rolling his eyes.

"Well, he can bring his pan flute thing along," smirked Giles, "Excellent. Off you go," he pushed Andrew towards Spike.

Dawn turned to the potentials, "So, see. That's something, right? We'll have some news soon."

"Sure. Maybe that'll get us somewhere," said Amanda.

Faith looked at them, "Maybe. In the meantime, the troops here gotta sit and stew, feeling crappier by the minute."

"We should keep everyone occupied," smirked Lorelai catching on.

"Yeah. I know how to keep them occupied," Faith smirked back at Lorelai.

--------------

Lorelai sat with Rory, nursing her drink as she watched Faith and many of the potentials crowding the dance floor of the Bronze. She smiled as many of the high school and college students hovered around them like bees around the honey pot.

"This is great," said Rory as she listened to Nerf Herder play Rock City News on stage.

Living on a wing and a prayer, out on the strip nobody cares.

Scabbing off a valley chick, sleeping on the practice room floor.

Pretty soon the record company will be banging on your door.

Rory saw Faith dancing with a group of four guys and Madeline and Louise seem to pass each other the various guys they were dancing with when they tired of them, while Amanda and a bunch of the potentials danced together. She raised her eyebrow as she spotted Dawn and Kennedy dancing together. She nudged her mother and jerked her head towards the dance floor, "Think we should tell Buffy and Willow?" she smirked.

"Eww Rory," laughed Lorelai. "We'll tease them later."

"What kind of band plays during an apocalypse?" asked Kennedy.

Dawn smiled, "I think this band might actually be one of the signs."

Rock city news.

You gotta pay your dues...

--------------

Buffy walked into the house. "Hey. Guys, how's it..." she looked around, realizing everyone was gone, "Going?"

Giles got up from the dining room table, "Buffy. Are you hurt?" he asked seeing the plaster dust on her clothes.

Buffy turned, "Oh... Caleb came back looking for seconds."

"My God, is h-he..."

"Still able to make me see cartoon birdies all around my head. You betcha," said Buffy. "The short lack of consciousness was nice. I feel rested," she said sitting with a groan, "So...how did those police files work out? Were they helpful?"

"Uh...uh... yes," said Giles sitting in the armchair, "Very much so, I think. Um... there's evidence that Caleb may have established a foothold up north."

"That's great. That's..."

"I, um... I sent Spike to look into it," finished Giles sipping from his mug.

"Spike. Is this a mission from which you intend Spike to return alive?" asked Buffy her eyes flashing.

"Yes," said Giles setting down his mug, "I sent Andrew with him."

"Again I ask the question," said Buffy.

"Buffy, you weren't here. Decisions have to be made in your absence."

"Yeah, well, those are the ones that have been scaring me," snapped Buffy.

"I did what I thought was right."

"You sent away one of the people that's been watching my back, again," countered Buffy standing and heading out the room.

"Buffy..."

"Where did everybody go?" asked the Slayer turning around.

"What?"

"Faith, Lorelai. The girls. Where are they?"

"Um...Faith and Lorelai thought that the girls could do with some time off their studies. I—I thought...They took them to the Bronze."

Buffy shook her head, rolling her eyes; she walked out the front door.

--------------

Amanda came over, and sat down with Lorelai and Rory, drinking a red coloured drink. Faith walked over picking her beer up from the same table.

Amanda looked around excited, "This is so cool. Buffy would never let us do this. You are so cool," she slurred touching Faith's leg, she turned to Lorelai and Rory, "This woman is so cool."

"Hey, hey, how old are you?" asked Lorelai.

"17," smiled Amanda.

Lorelai took Amanda's drink from her and smelt it, "Yeah, Rory's gonna get you a real nice 7-up, OK," she said.

Rory smiled at her tipsy friend as she got up and headed for the bar.

Faith exchanged a smile with Lorelai before heading back to the dance floor.

Lorelai looked worried as three police officers walked up to Faith.

Faith turned, having sensed the police, she smiled, "Hey, I was wondering what was taking you boys so long. Where you been?"

"We're gonna have to ask you to come with us, miss. Outstanding warrants," said one of the officers.

Faith continued to sway to the music, "Yeah, or we could try this one on instead. How 'bout you guys buy me another drink," she handed them her beer, "And we see where the evening takes us."

One of the police officers grabbed Faith's hands roughly, putting them behind her back and started walking her out.

"Hey," said Lorelai walking up to the police officers.

Kennedy followed Dawn over to where the police were escorting Faith out, "What's going on?" she asked.

"It's cool. I got it," Faith reassured the others, one of the officers took out his shotgun. "It's nothin'. Get—get off me."

"Shut up," said the officer holding her wrists.

There were five officers around Faith by now, some with their guns drawn, as they escorted Faith through the crowd, as the other girls followed them to the door, where the officers exited with the Slayer.

As they got outside Faith gently wrestled herself free of the officers' grip, "I tell you right now, I'm not goin' back to jail." She started walking back toward the door to the Bronze, but the officer on the door, preventing anyone else leaving, pulled the door shut from the inside.

"Who said anything about jail?" the officer that had first confronted Faith sneered.

The Slayer turned around to look at them, only to see all four officers pointing handguns at her. She took stock of her position, without warning, she grabbed the two nearest guns, knocking one officer down and punching two others causing them to stagger back.

Dawn joined Lorelai, Kennedy and the other potentials gathered around the back door to the Bronze. The police officer held his shotgun resting casually against his chest as he prevented any of them from following Faith outside. "Stay back. This doesn't concern you," he said.

Dawn approached him confidently, her arms crossed, "You can't keep us in here," she told him.

"It'll be over before you know it," the officer said. "Trust me, the best thing you can do is wait here."

"Don't listen to him," said Dawn confidently, "He won't hurt us. You know what? I'm just gonna go borrow the phone," she said starting to walk away.

The officer pumped a cartridge into the chamber and shoot at the lights, frightening some of the girls, who screamed and duck for cover. "Best thing you can do is wait... here," he said.

Kennedy stood right in the officer's face, "You're gonna have to shoot us all to stop us."

The officer smirked, "It doesn't really bother me."

"These cops are really gettin' Hellmouth," observed Rona,

"Back up," ordered the officer.

"No," shouted Lorelai.

The officer looked at Lorelai a little confused, "What?"

Kennedy took the opportunity to grab the barrel of the gun in one hand and doing a quick jerk brought her other hand up under the stock hitting him in the face with it before turning it on him. The officer knocked the gun out of Kennedy's hands but could not grab it as Amanda knocked him on the head with a broom handle she had grabbed from the wall.

As the officer staggered, Lorelai kicked him in the side, sending him to the floor where he tried to crawl away, but Rory, Rona and Chao-Ahn kick him and Dawn jumped on his back, kicking and screaming at him, while Kennedy, Madeline and Louise lead the rush out the back door.

The girls rushed outside to find Faith lying on her back on the ground, shielding herself with her arms over her face as the police surrounded her, beating her with Billy clubs. Madeline, Louise, Kennedy and Amanda rushed over to them. While Kennedy and Amanda throw two of the officers off Faith, the Bi-potentials wailed on the other two, continually tag teaming each other as they beat them back.

Faith used the time to get to her feet now and joined in the fight against the police. She kicked the one Kennedy was fighting against the hood of his car, and grabbed the club from the one Amanda was facing, pressing it against his throat, and knocked him into a wall where he slid to the ground.

"Faith. What are you doing?" came Buffy's voice from the end of the alley.

"Just blowing off steam," explained Faith, "Well, it started that way. Changed when the cops went evil on us," she clarified.

Dawn and the potentials that had fought the officer on the door joined the others outside of the club, they all gathered around Buffy and Faith.

"Girls, go home," ordered Buffy while glaring at Faith, "I need to talk to Faith for a minute."

"Buffy, we weren't..." Dawn tried to explain.

"Dawn... you too. Go," said Buffy still looking at Faith, "What is this?" she asked the other Slayer.

"They needed a break, all right. They've been running themselves into the ground. Things just got a little out of hand," explained Faith.

"Taking a break is one thing... I get blowing off steam," sighed Buffy, "But they were fighting. And those girls were drunk. What were you thinking?" she asked exasperated.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Lorelai said from behind Buffy.

"Yeah, what if someone had gotten hurt?" asked Buffy looking at Lorelai.

"They didn't," said Faith.

"Faith, I need to know that these girls are gonna be safe when I'm not around," sighed Buffy.

"No one got hurt Buffy," said Lorelai, "Well except the cops!" she exchanged a smirk with Faith, giving the blonde Slayer the feeling that she was being tag-teamed. "Maybe you should have a little more confidence in us, let the girls mess up sometimes. Buffy do you really think I would put Rory in anymore danger than we are all in now?"

"B, you gotta let them do things like this, you know, get down and dirty. How the hell else are they gonna learn," added Faith.

Buffy looked at Faith, "Learning from your mistakes is one thing. But you don't throw children into..."

"They're not children, and I'm certainly not one," pointed out Lorelai.

"That really isn't the point," huffed Buffy beginning to walk off.

"Buffy, you can't save us all," said Lorelai, "I know you are still hurting about the vineyard, but in war people die. Buffy you're the leader, but we choose to follow you, we just need a little fun now and then."

"What?" asked Buffy confused at how the conversation had suddenly turned to the vineyard and the deaths.

"Buffy, what I'm trying to say is that one moment you are pushing us into a battle, which you know will see some of us hurt or killed, and the next you want to treat us like we're some kind of china doll." Lorelai sighed as she looked at the blonde Slayer, "You know I had a similar conversation with Giles after that demon girl tried sacrificing Xander. I pointed out that you, Willow and Xander had faced dangers no one should have too. But that you needed the normality of screwing up sometimes, of dating, or just hanging out, even though you know normal is never going to be your thing," Lorelai exchanged a brief smirk with the slayers.

"Look Buffy, you are in danger of making the same mistake as Giles," explained Lorelai, "You put too much pressure on yourself... most of us know the danger we are in, and we are at least capable of keeping the girls that don't from making too many mistakes and getting themselves killed or hurt. Buffy do you know what really makes us strong, we don't all have Slayer strength but we are all willing to fight as hard as we can to protect everyone else. The bringers may have numbers but we have each other and the drive to fight for each other."

"Let's get back to the house we need to work out what we are going to do next?" said Buffy, seemly letting the matter drop.

--------------

Giles came up from the basement, looking around the gang assembled in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey. So?" asked Dawn spotting the Watcher.

"Uh, the Bringer's dumb," sighed Giles putting his glasses on.

Anya scoffed, "You were expecting, what, a Rhodes Scholar?"

"Dumb as in mute," clarified Giles.

"Someone ripped out its tongue," asked Faith.

"Oh, gross," said Lorelai.

"Hey...I've been reading this old Turkish spell book," said Dawn a little enthusiastically, "There's an old conjuration that the ancient Turks used to communicate with the dying."

"Oh yeah. I think I've read a translation of it," put in Willow.

Dawn's eyes went wide, "There's a translation of it?" Lorelai laughed as Dawn sighed, "I'm over it. Um, so the spell is used to communicate with people who can't talk. Um, like if a person was dying, this spell would let them say their good-byes or, you know, gripe about how nobody came to visit them. Would this help us with Mr. No-Tongue?"

Willow frowned, "Yeah, I think so. I just need to get together a few ingredients. But let's wait until morning, I'm pooped."

--------------

The next morning all the leaders were gathered in the Summers basement, watching as Willow did yet another spell on the Bringer they had captured.

"Speak to us," commanded Willow.

"Maybe I should rough him up a little," said Anya enthusiastically.

"Anya," groaned Xander.

"Quiet," ordered Buffy.

Willow sighed, "I don't know, guys. That should have worked," she said staring at the Bringer.

Anya's eyes took on a dull look and his face went blank, "I am a drone in the mind that is evil."

"Could you just shut up," said Xander.

"I say I'm part of the great darkness," said Anya ignoring the others.

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "Somebody needs a reality check."

"Or a muzzle," suggested Faith.

"No guys, wait..." said Lorelai, "I don't think it's Anya.

"I'm only a fragment of the we. We work as one to serve the First," Anya told them.

Xander, Lorelai and Kennedy stood and backed away from the table where Anya was sitting. All staring at her.

"OK, what do you, the we, do for the First?" asked Willow.

"We work to prepare for the inevitable battle," said Anya in the same monotone voice.

Kennedy grabbed the Bringer's knife off the table and held it to the Bringer's throat, "How? Tell me exactly what the bringers are doing."

"Kennedy, Honey, he can't see the knife," pointed out Lorelai.

"We can feel the knife," said Anya.

"Kennedy," said Giles holding his hand out to her; she stood and handed him the knife.

"We attend to the needs of the infinite evil. We exterminate girls and destroy the legacy of the Slayer. We build an arsenal beneath the dirt. We obey the commands of our teacher Caleb," said Anya.

"Wait. Could we go back to the dirt thing," asked Xander.

"We build weapons to prepare for the coming war... at the farthest edge of town. We are everywhere. We are like the ocean's waves. We watch your efforts and are not scared. We will laugh at you as you die," said Anya.

Giles walked over to the Bringer and slit its throat. The Bringer's body fell sideways.

Anya stood up looking around, very upset, "Are you crazy! You are so lucky that you did not just... magickally decapitate me."

"We've got enough here. Xander, gather some maps. We need to find a subterranean space large enough to house an armoury.

Everyone except Buffy and Giles left the room heading upstairs.

"I feel used and violated, and..." said Anya holding her throat, "I need a lozenge."

"I'm going back to the vineyard," announced Buffy after the others had left.

Giles looked intensely at his Slayer, "Why? If Caleb should catch you you'll die."

"I know... Look I know we need to check out this lead, but my gut is telling me there is something important there. Faith can lead the search for the armoury... Giles I got those four girls killed..."

"No you didn't. If we had not gone, as Lorelai pointed out, Caleb would more than likely had come here, yes four girls died but how many more would have died here. And we must have killed fifty bringers. No it was the right thing to do," said Giles.

"I'll leave at the same time as the others, if Caleb is there at least I can keep him occupied," said Buffy heading for the stairs, leaving her Watcher to worry if his Slayer would ever forgive herself for each potential they lost!

--------------


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life Saver 8/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke eventually plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around Touched Ep. 7.20 and a little of End of Days Ep. 7.21.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld, some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

Still no beta.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and Faith watched as a man closed his shop before hurrying to his car parked nearby. The streets were full of cars, all going in the same direction, but no one was moving. People were even walking through the streets carrying their belongings. The slayers walked among them, looking around, when someone in a car called out to them. Smiling at Clem, who sat in a late model red VW Beetle, they walked over. "Hey, you," said Clem.

"Hey," said Buffy, "This is Faith. Faith this is Clem. A friend," she emphasised.

"Hi there," said Clem, "Can you believe this mishegaas?" he said looking around.

"Yeah. You'd think these people had never seen an apocalypse before," said Buffy chuckling humorously. "What about you? Just going for a quick spin to 7-11... in Nebraska?"

"It's getting bad here," said Clem seriously. "Really bad. Hellmouth acting up again, people feeling it, getting crazier. You can't swing a cat without hitting some kind of demonic activity. Not that I swing cats, or eat...nope. Heh. Cuttin' way back. Cholesterol—morsels. I mean, morals."

"Right," smirked Buffy, Faith just raised her eyebrow.

"We've seen some bad stuff in this town before but, you know, this time, it's like it just seems different, more powerful," said Clem shaking his head, "I don't think anyone's gonna be able to stop it... I mean, I'm sure you'll do fine. Complete confidence in you. Heh. Uh, if anyone can do it, you can, because you...rock. If you save the world, I'll come back, we'll have drinks... When. When, I mean. When you save the world." Buffy nodded understanding, "It's gonna be great with all the... rocking." His whole demeanour changed, "Maybe... maybe you should just get out of town this time."

"Yeah. I probably should," agreed Buffy already knowing she could not.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" said Clem waving then more softly, "Bye," he said as the traffic began to move forward.

As Faith walked away from the traffic, "So another ex," she said lightly.

Buffy chuckled.

--------------

"All right. So, what do we know?" asked Buffy as she and Faith came down the stairs into the basement. The potentials and the other Scoobies were already there.

"Well, we know we're basically the last humans left in Sunnydale," Xander explained.

"And that all the evil in town wants us dead," added Louise.

"I don't want to die," whined Vi.

"Don't worry. It's far more likely you'll live long enough to watch most of your friends die first. And then you'll die," said Anya.

"We also know that Caleb told you Buffy that everything's going down at the seal. I think we should head..." began Kennedy.

Faith cut her off, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. So, we know we've got a lot of enemies. We'll start there."

"Ok. So let's go over our rogues' gallery. Who exactly do we have here?" said Buffy.

"Well, there's the First, who we can't touch," said Dawn.

"Then there's our friend the reverend I-hate-women," added Xander.

"Who's basically untouchable," pointed out Anya.

"There's the 'roid-rage vamps, who are pretty much the worst. And the..." began Lorelai.

"Bringers...I think they're still our weakest link," said Luke.

"We find this armoury they have and take it out," surmised Lorelai.

--------------

A little later Buffy, Faith and Giles were looking over a map of the tunnels under the town.

"Sewer tunnel on the north side's closest, so I guess you'll start there," said Buffy.

"Sounds fine. What time shall I tell everyone?" asked Giles.

"Whoa, hold on, what do you mean by, _you!_ Don't you mean we?" said Faith.

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer, "I'm going back to the vineyard, as you said if we burned it down and they hung around there was something there. Well we did and they have, so I'm going to find out exactly what they are hiding."

"So who is going to lead the attack on the armoury?" asked Faith.

"You are Faith," said Buffy smiling a little at the sudden worry on the other Slayer's face, "Don't worry Faith it's better this way, most of the girls don't trust my judgement anymore," she said.

"That's not true B," said Faith.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way it's got to be you, and anyway this way we split their forces," said Buffy.

Faith felt conflicted but after a moment, she nodded and turned to their Watcher. "How about around 9:00? 9:00 sharp. So, tomorrow morning we fight.

"Very well," said Giles, "Tomorrow. Goodnight," he said walking away, then he turned back, "Faith."

"Yeah?" she said.

"You'll do fine," said Giles before leaving.

--------------

The next morning Andrew stood addressing the potentials and the others in the living room, having returned just before dawn. "So, it turned out that all these stone tablets basically said the same thing. The First and Caleb are protecting something, and—and we don't know exactly what it is, but it's something powerful, and they don't want the slayers to get it. I'm thinking it could be the scythe, and if we're looking for an arsenal..."

"You're not coming," announced Faith.

Andrew looked irritated, "If one is looking for an arsenal, what better place to find the..."

"Scythe," finished Faith. "Ok. Got it. Good. Good thinking, Andrew."

"It's a pleasure, Faith. Back to you," said a very pleased Andrew.

"Where's Buffy?" Rory suddenly asked.

"She's doing something else. I'm leading this attack," said Faith.

Many of the potentials looked at each other curiously, "What?" asked Lorelai.

"She's going to check out why Caleb and the bringers are still hanging at the vineyard," explained Faith.

"What?" asked Dawn angrily.

"Buffy still thinks that there is something they are hiding there..."

"Like the scythe," Lorelai finished for Giles. "So why in hell are we planning this attack on the armoury before we know if the scythe is at the vineyard?"

"We hope to divide their forces," explained Giles.

"I don't like this," said Lorelai.

Faith looked at the woman, "Well this is how it's going to be. B thinks that some of you don't trust her judgement anymore. So you're stuck with me now. Now those of you coming with me to the arsenal, you know who you are. Everybody ready? Let's do this thing," she said walking toward the door. A dozen of the potentials including Lorelai, Rory, Madeline and Louise followed, all carrying various weapons.

Giles looked up at a very unhappy Dawn, "While it's light we should gather what supplies we can, food, medical supplies that sort of thing. Would you like to make lists with Andrew and Willow?"

Dawn nodded absently, "Sure," she said grabbing a pad and pen and heading towards the kitchen.

"Dawn," Giles called out and the teenager turned around, "I'm sure Buffy will be fine."

--------------

Buffy crouched by the side of a bush, observing the burnt-out building, the entire upper floor was gone and most of the white walls of the lower were black with soot, the floor was clear of debris. From her vantage point, Buffy could see bringers coming and going from the cellar stairs.

As Buffy slipped into the back, waiting for the right moment to attack, she was a little surprised that she could hear the First talking.

"Shouldn't be long now. Prophecies say one thing. Brute strength says another. We'll get it out," said Caleb.

"I heard you, Caleb," said the First.

"We're almost there," Caleb said confidently.

Buffy saw her moment; the only Bringer above ground had its back to her.

"Yes, that's true. Now, rouse the bringers. Get them back to work..." said the First as their conversation was interrupted by a Bringer being thrown down the stairs. Caleb and Buffy/First turned to see Buffy standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey. Heard you got something of mine," Buffy said cockily, her hands on her hips, before coming quickly down the stairs and stopping out of easy reach of Caleb.

"Well, if it ain't the prodigal Slayer," said Caleb with a little smile.

Buffy looked around, "Where's it at? You know I'm gonna find it sooner or later."

Caleb shook his head, "No, you're not. I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little girl."

Buffy shrugged, "Lay a hand on me...if you can."

Caleb took a swing at Buffy. The Slayer ducked quickly and dodging, jumping and rolling in and around his various attacks, the former preacher never coming close to hitting her. Buffy landed behind him and ran with Caleb in hot pursuit. She jumped onto the wine barrels and ran across the top, kicking the last one into Caleb's path as she jumped back to the ground, causing it to bust and trip him. Buffy stood smirking at Caleb.

Buffy/First sat on a wine barrel, looking at the wine-covered Caleb on the floor, "Caleb, this is getting embarrassing."

"Do you have to look like that?" Caleb said under his breath.

"Will you concentrate," ordered the First.

"'Cause it's just a little confusing," Caleb said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Go. Kill," said the First disappearing in a flash of light.

Caleb got to his feet swing a punch at Buffy, but she jumped into the air and did a flip, landing on her feet, easily avoiding his attack. He lunged at her, but Buffy propelled herself up the wall and across a rafter as Caleb ran under her, unable to stop himself. Buffy dropped to the ground and Caleb swung at her again, but she ducked avoiding the punch. With her back to the wall, Buffy stared at Caleb as he walked menacingly toward her.

He suddenly sprang at Buffy hoping to catch her unawares but she ducked again, causing Caleb to punch his fist into a rack of wine bottles. Buffy ran to the side and up a rack of wine barrels as Caleb ran toward her, as he did so she jumped over his head and ran toward the back of the cellar.

"You whore," Caleb called out.

Buffy stopped running and turned to face him, "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman-hating jerk."

Enraged, Caleb pushed over a wine barrel and charged toward the Slayer. From her position, Buffy could now see an open hatch in the floor, a glow coming from it. She grinned, ducked under Caleb's punch and slid across the floor into the hatch in the floor, the hatch shut and she heard wine barrels fall on top of it, holding the door closed.

Buffy walked into the cave-like room under the wine cellar a look of wonder coming to her eyes as she spied what could only be the scythe embedded in a rock the bringers were attempting to remove.

Quickly dispatching the two bringers in the room, Buffy approached the rock slowly, almost reverently. Caleb opened the hatch behind her and walked down the stairs into the room. Buffy turned to look at him. "So...you found it. Not impressed. 'Cause the question now, girly girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there..."

Buffy grabbed the handle and pulled the scythe out of the stone with ease, looking it over.

"Hmm. Darn," said Caleb exhaling. "Now, before you go hurting yourself with that thing, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now."

Buffy cocked her head to the side, "Yeah. You want it?" she smirked hoisting the scythe up casually.

Caleb smiled nervously, "You don't even know what you got there," he said stepping back.

"I know you're backing away," observed Buffy. "And I know I need this to beat you... After all you are the First's chosen one," she smiled at the shock on Caleb's face at the realisation that she knew who and what he was.

"You think wielding some 2-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?" said Caleb angrily.

With a flash of light Buffy/First appeared behind Caleb frowning, her arms crossed. "Let her go, Caleb." he hesitated, "I said let her go."

"If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing," said Caleb.

"No, she doesn't," said the First, "She hasn't got time. She has friends." Buffy looked at the First worriedly. "And her friends are in trouble. Faith go boom."

"I'm not letting her out of here with that thing," said Caleb not liking it at all.

"Sure you are. Then you'll come back for it later...when she's got her back turned," smiled the First.

Buffy ran out of the cellar and headed for town. Caleb and the First watched her go.

--------------

Faith led the group of potentials through a dark tunnel, lit only by the handheld flashlights they carried. Faith pointed her light at a stockpile of traditional weapons along with gas canisters. "Everybody stop. I think we just found it," she said.

"Look at all this," said Kennedy.

Vi grabbed a sword from the pile, looking around, "I don't get it. Why'd they abandon all this stuff?" she asked.

A Bringer jumped down from the rafters.

"Maybe 'cause they didn't," said Lorelai.

Suddenly the tunnel seemed full of bringers. There was very little light, chaos rained with potentials and bringers swinging axes, swords and knives. At Lorelai's suggestion, the potentials had been paired with each other. They were nowhere near as deadly as Madeline and Louise, but it had helped enormously. So mother and daughter found themselves fighting side by side.

Rory ducked a swing at her head and Lorelai kicked the Bringer in the stomach, as he stumbled back she brought her sword down on his neck. Meanwhile Rory blocked the axe another Bringer had swung at her mother's exposed side and moving in closer she smashed the sword hilt into his face sending him to the ground where she plunged her sword into its chest.

Most of the bringers seemed to be behind them, as if to block any escape. There Madeline, Louise, Kennedy and Chao-Ahn were making short work of them, the narrow space actually being to the potentials advantage because the bringers normal tactic was to overwhelm with numbers not skill.

Lorelai and Rory finished off the last Bringer near them and rushed forward to help Faith who was single-handedly holding back the bringers that had appeared from hiding in the room proper. As Faith back fisted one Bringer and Rory plunged her sword into its side, Lorelai aided Vi who was now being attacked by two bringers that rushed by Faith. She slashed one across the back, leaving a deep gash, as it turned around she swung her sword across its neck. Meanwhile Vi had managed to finish off the other.

Faith held the last Bringer's wrist, twisting it sharply she used its knife to stabbed him. The Slayer stood and looked around at all the dead bringers, and with more than some relief that with her first time in the leadership roll, all the potentials were still standing.

"Is that it? I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but..." said Vi entering the room with the others.

"Yo, Faith. Check this out," Kennedy called out. She shone her flashlight at something in the corner. Faith walked up to investigate. It was a trapdoor leading to some stairs.

Lorelai looked over at Faith; "I don't think we should all go down. It might be a trap."

Faith looked around for a moment, "Right," she nodded. "Madeline, Louise, Vi and Shannon, you stay here and watch our backs," the Slayer said before leading the others down the stairs.

Faith took the flashlight from Lorelai. She walked over the plank laid across a small waterway seeing a padlocked metal footlocker. She kicked the padlock, easily breaking it. Faith bent down and opened it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the counter counting down. She jumped back and screamed to the others. "Everybody get out," she cried out as she started running along the side of the passage away from the bomb.

Lorelai instinctively pushed Rory, as well as some of the others, in front of her, urging them to move quicker. Seconds later the box exploded sending a fireball down the passage, the concussion wave sending the potentials flying through the air. As darkness enveloped Lorelai, she found herself wrapping her arms around the girl in front of her, not knowing if it was Rory or one of the others, just hoping that she could shield her from harm.

The air was hazy with dust and debris from the explosion as Madeline and the other three girls made their way down the stairs, they saw the girls amid the rubble, crawling around. "Hey Rory, Faith... Anyone, are you alright?" she called out.

Amanda grabbed a flashlight as she got to her feet. "I'm okay... I think?" she said.

"Good," said Madeline leading the others forward, "Anyone else?"

Caridad stood up, "Me," she said coughing.

"Is anybody else alive? Rory? Lorelai? Anyone?" shouted Amanda.

"I'm..." someone coughed, partially hidden by another potential and a roofing beam, "I'm here."

The potentials lifted the beam out of the way and as gently as they could rolled Lorelai onto her back, all sighing with relief when they saw here chest rising and falling.

Rory accepted the hand that helped her up, her eyes going wide when she saw it was her mother she had been pinned under, "Mum," she cried falling back to her knees next to Lorelai.

"I think she'll be okay, once we get her out of here?" said Shannon trying to allay Rory's fears.

Amanda and Vi spotted Chao-Ahn crouched in a corner, they went over and helped her to her feet. The Chinese girl cradled her obviously broken arm.

"I think her arm is broken?" said Vi, she looked at the three bodies of girls she had known, including Molly, lying nearby, not moving, "I guess she's lucky."

Kennedy came out of a corner she had been thrown, "Where's Faith?"

"I don't know," said Vi.

"Find her," said Kennedy.

Caridad frowned at her, "Maybe we should get the hell out of this place. They could..."

"Find her," ordered Kennedy.

While Shannon watched over Lorelai and Chao-Ahn, as well as the distraught Rory, the others searched for the Slayer. Amanda and Caridad found her unconscious in the water under some debris.

Vi turned away at the sight, "Oh God," she cried.

"Is she alive?" asked Kennedy.

Amanda nodded, "Breathing. Pulse," she said putting her hand to the Slayer's neck.

"We gotta get her out of here," said Kennedy.

"Which way is out? 'cause the passage up top is gone, it caved in when the bomb went off," said Louise.

"What was that?" asked Caridad worriedly on hearing a distant growl; everyone stopped to look around.

"It could've been grinding metal. It could've been..." Vi began nervously.

"No, it was one of them," said Kennedy all the potentials knew what she meant.

"That's not possible," pointed out Madeline, "Willow said you have to know about the Hellmouth for it to open."

"She's only guessing and anyway we're not the only ones that know about it," said Kennedy.

"Plans?" asked Vi.

"Run," said Kennedy. "Get Lorelai," she said going over to where Faith lay, and with the aid of Amanda, lifted her up and between them began moving down the passage. With the aid of Madeline and Rory, Louise placed Lorelai over her shoulder, fireman style, and with anxious looks from Rory, they all followed the others.

The tunnel branched and turned numerous times eventually ending in a wall of rubble. "Oh no! It's blocked!" growled Caridad.

"Oh, my God," cried Vi.

"I told you this wasn't the way!" said Caridad.

"Cut the chatter. Up and over. Wounded first. Let's go," said Kennedy.

Rory and Madeline climbed on top of the debris and as gently as they could they pulled the still unconscious Lorelai and Faith through to the other side then Madeline aided Chao-Ahn through. Finally, when Vi, the last potential, was almost over the pile, a Turok-Han reached for her. She screamed, as did the others, and instinctively backed away as she watched it climb over the pile and move toward them.

"Group together. Form a circle. Nobody panic. It's all of us, one of him. We can take one of these things," said Kennedy.

As the potentials stared at the Turok-Han coming towards them from the pile of debris, many fingering their weapons nervously, another Turok-Han jumped down the steps beside them.

The girls stared down the Turok-Han in front of them.

"Remember the training," Kennedy reminded them, "Everybody, get ready," suddenly a Turok-Han was behind her and grabbed her, knocking her down, she screamed.

"There's another one," said Amanda.

With the aid of Madeline, Kennedy freed herself from the Turok-Han and backed away from it, "Move! Move! Move! Up and over," she shouted.

"Not that one!" cried Amanda glancing at Kennedy as she pointed toward yet another Turok-Han, "That one."

The potentials all screamed as the three Turok-Han advanced toward them.

"Weapons. Over there," pointed Caridad.

Kennedy ran towards the weapons, but one of the Turok-Han charged toward her, she swung the sword she had grabbed at it, but to no avail. The Turok-Han easily disarmed her, grabbing her by the neck, and lifted her off the ground choking her...

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the room as something fell from the ceiling, allowing light to enter the room from above. Buffy jumped down through the hole into the room holding the scythe. The Turok-Han dropped Kennedy and stalked toward Buffy with its two brethren.

The Slayer swung the weapon at the Turok-Han as it approached her and then used the pointed end to stake the second Turok-Han that came at her from the side dusting both. The third Turok-Han approached her and knocked her down, causing her to drop the scythe, but Buffy tumbled forward, grabbed her weapon again before leaping to her feet and beheaded the last Turok-Han, turning it to dust before everyone's eyes.

The potentials had stared incredulously at the sight of Buffy in action. Kennedy panting as she held her neck.

Buffy looked around at the potentials, "Get the wounded. We're leaving," she said.

"Are there more?" asked Rory worriedly.

"There's always more. Let's move," Buffy said heading for the exit that was now visible in the lit room.

--------------

When the potentials reached the daylight, they found Luke and Xander waiting with their vehicles. Without hesitating Rory ran to her Watcher, "Luke, it's mum, she saved me. Luke she won't wake-up," she cried into his chest.

"Okay Rory, we'll make her better," said Luke before smiling down at the teenager, "Okay that sounded better in my head than the way it came out, I didn't mean to talk to you like you're a five year old."

Despite the worry about her mother, Rory gave a little laugh, "Thanks anyway," she said moving away from him and wiping her eyes on her sleeve as they both went to help the others get her mother and Faith into the back of his truck.

They all squeezed into the two vehicles, Rory, Madeline and Louise riding with Buffy in the back of the truck. Rory and Buffy supporting Lorelai's and Faith's heads respectively.

On reaching the house, Luke and Xander, with the help of Buffy and Rory, gently got the two unconscious women out the back of Luke's truck, cradling them in their arms, the two men hurried into the house. An impromptu triage unit had been set-up in the living room, as the healthy potentials treated the wounded. Besides the two unconscious women and Chao-Ahn's broken arm, all the others had cuts and bruises of various degrees.

"I hope we're in time," said Xander gently lowering Faith to the recliner as Luke placed Lorelai on the couch.

"Is she okay? Is she gonna be okay?" asked a distraught Rory looking over at her mother from where Dawn was cleaning her numerous abrasions.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Madeline who was having a nasty gash on her forehead attended too; "Right?" she said to Giles who had begun checking on Lorelai.

"I'll do everything I can, we all will. But I must tell you that if there were still medical personnel at the hospital, I would have no hesitation in sending her there," said Giles. "I won't lie to you Rory, your mother has been unconscious to long for my liking, and there is more than likely blood bleeding into her head, placing adverse pressure on her brain."

"No," said Rory shaking her head, "I-I can't-can't do this without her." She turned to Willow who was looking after Faith, "Willow do what you did to me in the hospital, use my energy to make her better... Please Willow."

Willow turned looking at Rory with sympathy in her eyes, "This is different, all I had to do to help you was counter the enchantment on the knife that wounded you and then seal it. The energy required would be enormous, more then a dozen potentials could supply."

The potentials all glanced around at each other; seeming to come to a collective decision, Kennedy looked at the redhead, "How about two dozen?"

"And a Slayer," said Buffy smiling down at her best friend.

"And a Key," added Dawn.

Willow sighed at the realisation that she had very little chance of avoiding the attempt, "Okay I'll try," she said. She rose from where she had been looking at Faith, "Xand, can you take Faith to Buffy's room, the bed's all ready for her," she said going to retrieve the things she would need for the spell.

"Sure," said Xander picking the dark Slayer up and leaving with Robin trailing behind.

"Key?" queried Rory looking at Dawn.

"Yeah, it's a long story maybe when we have time I'll tell you about it," said Dawn wrapping a bandage around the other teenager's forearm.

"You guys heal fast, right? You slayers?" said Kennedy looking at Buffy as she watched the two men leave with Faith.

"Yeah," said Buffy.

"So that's the scythe?" said Caridad.

"I took it from Caleb," explained Buffy.

"I think we got punished," announced Amanda.

"What?" frowned Buffy.

Kennedy looked nervously at Buffy, "Faith said, she said that you thought some of us didn't trust you anymore. We, uh...we followed her. And it was..."

"It didn't work out," finished Vi quietly.

"You guys... it was a trap. It's not her fault. That could've just as easily happened to me," explained Buffy.

Vi shook her head.

"We're sorry," said Caridad speaking for all the potentials, "We're sorry we didn't trust you more! So are you... are you, like, gonna lead us again?"

Buffy looked around, "I guess!" she said as Willow returned carrying her satchel of magickal supplies.

"I think it may be better if Lorelai is on the floor with everyone that is going to do this kneeling around her holding hands," suggested Willow.

Luke placed Lorelai onto a mattress used by one of the potentials as a bed and stepped back smiling reassuringly at Rory.

"Rory, as the closest to your mother, and Buffy being the strongest place a hand on my shoulders and complete the circle, I have a feeling I'm gonna need both my hands for this."

The potentials, as well as Buffy and Dawn, knelt around the woman that many, especially the younger ones, looked on as a mother/best friend. They all linked hands, and Buffy and Rory each placed a hand on Willow's shoulders.

"The poison of a serpent, the venom of the dog, the sharpness of the spear, doth not well in man or woman.

The blood of one dog, the blood of many dogs, the blood of the hound of Fliethas. These I invoke."

Willow flicked drops of blood on Lorelai.

"It is not a wart to which my spittle is applied."

Willow leaned forward and spat on Lorelai.

"I strike wounds.

I strike the disease of the dog that bites, of the thorn that wounds, of the iron that strikes.

I invoke the three that are one, maiden, mother and crone against the serpent.

Benediction on this body to be healed; benediction on the spittle; benediction on her who casts out the disease.

By my will so mute it be."

To those just observing, the magickal energy swept around the room pinning them to the walls as it rushed into the redhead, who channelled it into Lorelai whose body slowly rose into the air, now surrounded by the energy.

Lorelai screamed like a banshee and everything went white for the participants.

--------------

Buffy rose with the others, looking around the Bronze. "Mum!" she heard Rory cry out; she turned to see mother and daughter hugging.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are we?" asked Kennedy.

Lorelai glanced over at her fellow potential, "Well last time it happened I was told it was nowhere, between one moment and the next," she smiled as everyone looked around. "By the way guys, thanks for saving me, she said I would have died soon if you hadn't done the spell."

"She?" queried Buffy.

Lorelai nodded her head behind them, the Slayer turned with the rest to see a short blonde girl walking towards them.

"Paris?" exclaimed Rory.

Paris laughed as she walked up to them, "No, not even close. I just like to take the form of feisty babes," she said.

"I think you just like shocking the hell out of people," laughed Lorelai.

Paris giggled, "You might be right?"

"You're the one that told Lorelai about the scythe," surmised Buffy.

"Yeah, glad to see you got it. Now all you need to do is find the Guardian who will tell you what it is," said Paris.

"Why not just tell us?" asked Kennedy.

"Sorry babe, doesn't work that way," said Paris, "Although I am able to circumvent the rules to some extent, I can't just give you everything you need, freewill and all that."

"So why did you bring us here?" asked Willow.

"As a reward for saving my Era Matris Trucido," she nodded towards Lorelai, "Who, as I hoped, is now linked with all my girls, even those yet unborn. She is mother to all."

Buffy and the potentials looked at Lorelai, "She told me the same thing, but won't elaborate!" said Lorelai.

"Sorry, freewill and all," giggled Paris at some of the looks sent her way. She became serious as she looked at Willow, "I also brought you here to tell you Willow, Above all to thy own self be true, believe in yourself and you will become more than you could possibly imagine."

Willow blinked and groaned a little as she lifted her head off the mat of the Summers living room.

Lorelai crouched down in front of the redhead a smile on her face, "You okay?" she asked.

"Ah yeah I think?" said Willow.

"Lorelai. Are you okay?" asked Luke coming forward now the energy had passed.

Lorelai looked up as she helped Willow and Rory up, "Yeah, I feel great now my girls healed me," she frowned as she looked around at the potentials, "I hope you all don't expect a weekly allowance?"

"What do you mean by weekly allowance?" asked Chao-Ahn.

Lorelai smiled at the Chinese girl, "It's money that parents give their children, you know so they can buy things they want."

"Oh I see, I was never given a weekly allowance back home," Chao-Ahn smiled, "Can I come and live in America with you?"

"We'll hafta see kiddo," laughed Lorelai.

"Mum, you can understand her?" said Rory.

Lorelai frowned at what had just happened, "Ah yeah I guess. Was I speaking English then? 'Cause I thought I was."

"Yes you were speaking English," said Giles cleaning his glasses vigorously, "And Chao-Ahn was not! Willow, I don't believe your spell worked as you planned."

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with the spell," said Willow, "I think she was given the ability by the thing that appeared to us just now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"The spell let the thing that selects the slayers do its thing again, but we all went this time," explained Willow. The redhead frowned, "She also called Lorelai, her Era Matris Trucido."

"What?" exclaimed Giles and Luke together.

"Ah yeah, that's what she called me. So for those of us that forgot all the Latin from school the moment it left the teacher's mouth. What does it mean?" said Lorelai.

"It is part of the legend of the Slayer's origin. Era Matris Trucido was the title given to the mother of the first Slayer. I'm not sure what the significance of the title to you is, as far as I am aware, the mother had no mystical power, she just happened to be the mother of the first Slayer!" said Giles.

"Okay, got that," said Lorelai a little anger coming into her voice, "Just the mother of the child that those bastard Shadowmen took and changed into a weapon. So what the hell does it mean?"

"Yes quite," said Giles taken aback, "Era Matris Trucido translates as Mistress Mother of the Slayer."

"Okay Will," said Buffy turning to her friend, "Can you get on the net and see what you can find on this title?"

--------------

A couple of the potentials stood around the edge of the room staring at Faith as Giles and Luke looked after her. Giles took her pulse as Buffy walked into the room going pale at the sight of her fellow Slayer looking so beat-up.

"Is she breathing okay?" asked Luke.

Giles nodded, "Yes but still unconscious."

"We've still got work to do," said Buffy forcing herself not to look at Faith.

--------------

Buffy led Giles and Lorelai into Willow's room, where the redhead sat at her desk with her laptop in front of her.

"The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb back off in a hurry," said Buffy to her two companions as she walked over to her friend.

Lorelai giggled, "So it's true. Scythe matters," she said pushing Giles playfully.

"And, ignoring that," said Giles, "I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious."

Buffy smiled, "Kills strong bodies 3 ways."

"And you say you sense something when you hold it?" said Willow turning to look at the others.

"Not much," Buffy said, "But it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it."

"Well she did kind of hint that it belonged with the Slayer," pointed out Lorelai.

Giles inspected the weapon closely, "In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical."

"Yeah, I figured that one out when I King Arthured it out of the stone," smiled Buffy.

"So you're thinking it's like some kind of traditional Slayer weapon," said Willow looking at Lorelai.

"I can't imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it," said Giles.

"Well, the Council were not traditionally known for their communication skills," pointed out Buffy.

"Right. Um..." agreed Giles sitting on the bed, "Any chance that it might be something other than a tool for killing things?"

"The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone," said Buffy. "It's not just a tool. It's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name?" she shrugged, "I don't know, a credit report?"

"Maybe the Guardian has what we need?" said Lorelai her eyes suddenly brightening as something occurred to her, "Hey maybe that's what the Guardian is guarding, the knowledge of the scythe."

"Yes you could be right!" said Giles standing up. "Willow, do a search for any reference to Guardians of Knowledge. I'll have some of the girls help me search through the books," he said heading for the door with the scythe.

"Yeah," said Willow before looking at her friend, "Don't worry, Buff. We'll find out everything there is to know," she smiled turning back to her laptop.

"Good," said Buffy rising from the bed, "Because right now, that thing's all we've got going for us."

--------------

Buffy and Lorelai sat on a couple of stools in the kitchen, while Xander paced back and forth in front of them.

"You got it?" asked Buffy.

"Wait," said Xander stopping the pacing, "I'm not to the 'Got it' place yet. I'm still in the neighbourhood of 'You've gotta be kidding'."

Buffy sighed, "You know it's for the good."

"I don't," said Xander, "Buffy, do you get that? If I do this, that's it for me for this fight. I feel like you're putting me out to pasture."

"Of course I'm not putting you out to pasture," said Buffy shaking her head. "What does that even mean?" she mused.

"Well, you know, it's like, uh... when a cow gets old and loses an eye, or its ability to be milked, the farmer takes it and puts it in a different pasture so it won't have to... fight...with the priests," chuckled Xander. "Look, I don't need you to protect me."

"I'm not," protested Buffy.

"I got hurt, but I'm not done. I can still fight," pointed out Xander.

"Like a cow," giggled Lorelai.

Buffy giggled herself before becoming serious again, "I know. That's why I need you to do this. Xander, I need someone that I can count on no matter what happens."

Xander shook his head, "I just always thought that I would... I would be there with you... you know, for the end."

"Hey," said Buffy indignantly.

Xander back peddled quickly, "Well, not that this is the end."

"Thanks a lot," said Buffy in mock anger.

"No, no, no. By the end, I meant, uh... a heroic, uplifting way. See, I'm still optimistic," said Xander taking it for genuine anger, "You're just thrown off a little by this gritty-looking eye patch."

Buffy smiled, "I know what you meant."

"I should be at your side. That's all I'm saying," he said seriously.

"You will be," reassure Buffy, "You're my strength, Xander. You're the reason I made it this far. I trust you with my life. That's why I need you to do this for me."

Xander got a little misty, "Okay," he said with some resignation.

Lorelai broke the mood, "Also Xander, you can't shoot a bow and arrow anymore, and every time you pick up a sword, I worry that you're gonna break one of the good lamps." Buffy joined in the giggling.

"Hey..." said Xander in outrage.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who said I'm gonna die," laughed Buffy.

"I never said you were gonna die," said Xander heading for the door, "I—I implied that you were gonna die. It's totally different."

"Yeah, Okay. Sure," said Buffy.

"Besides," Xander called back over his shoulder, "If you die, I'll just bring you back to life. That's what I do," he said with a shrug.

Lorelai sobered as she looked at the Slayer, "I just, wanting to use the w word here, you know...I could send Rory and the others away with Dawn and Xander," she sighed, "But not gonna happen... god I hate this!" she sighed.

"I've hate most of the last seven years of my life," stated Buffy.

"So, doesn't get any easier?" said Lorelai, resignation in her voice.

"Not noticeably," Buffy sighed putting her head on the older woman's shoulder, "I miss my mum."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life Saver 9/10

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around End of Days Ep. 7.21 and Chosen Ep. 7.22.

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season.

It should also be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld some of it is changed or even spoken by different people.

Not betad.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK, before the vineyard was just, you know, a vineyard, it was a monastery. Could've been put there then," said Willow glancing at Giles who sat on her bed with Rory and two other potentials, going through the books; "Some creepy monks messing with powers they don't understand."

Giles shook his head, "No, it's older than that. It's pre-Christian," he said scratching his head.

"OK. Well, I found reference to stories the monks used to tell about something older. Uh, like, some kind of pagan temple," said Willow.

"Native American?" Giles mused.

"No. I don't know," said Willow in frustration.

"But metal forging wasn't known in America until the white man, unless you subscribe to the theory that suggests someone was here before the people that moved here from Asia around the last ice age," said Rory looking up from the book she was looking through.

"Ugh," Willow sighed. "Okay, maybe we're just going about this the wrong way," she said typing on her laptop. The screen changed to show a site entitled 'History of the Axe', "Maybe we should research the weapon itself. Like...look. Maybe it's the Axe of Dekeron, said to have been forged in hell itself. Lost since the Children's Crusade, where it was said to have killed..." she sat back up, making a face, "Oh. Children. I hope that's not it."

"Well, I have reference to the Sword of Moskva," said Giles, "The, uh...Reaper of the Tigris... how are we supposed to narrow this down? The illustrations are never clear enough," he said in frustration, he stood and leaned on the window. "Oh, damn. We're running out of time. We really haven't got anything useful."

Willow got up and walked to the weapon, picking it up, "Do you sense any of the power that Buffy spoke about?" asked the Watcher.

"Gotta say no. Must be a Slayer thing," said Willow, she looked at Rory and offered it to the potential, "Or the Slayer line."

Rory tentatively gripped the handle, closing her eyes, the others waiting, "Ah not that I really know what it would feel like? I have to say I can feel nothing," she said looking at the Witch and Watcher.

Giles walked over to Willow, "Tapping into magicks might help," he suggested.

"Maybe," mused Willow, "But, I mean, if Caleb is scared of this thing, it must be pretty dangerous. And tapping into that..." said the Witch putting the weapon down carefully.

"Willow, you could do it without endangering yourself," said Giles encouragingly.

"Willow, remember what Paris told you, about being true to yourself," said Rory.

"Paris?" queried Giles.

"Oh sorry. I mean the thing that told us about mum being this Era Matris Trucido. She appeared as one of the girls from my school called Paris," explained Rory.

Giles nodded his understanding, he looked back to Willow who looked worried; "If I tried something big, I'd change," she said. "And then it's all black hair and veins and lightning bolts. I can hardly do a locator spell without getting dark roots," she explained.

"But you saved me and mum," said Rory.

"No, I just channelled the energy," explained Willow, "I can't keep doing that, it's too draining on everyone."

"And if it was necessary to do something big?" said Giles softly.

"Honestly? I don't know," Willow said as she returned to her computer.

Giles sighed, "All right. Do what you can. That's all any of us can do."

"I guess so. Ugh. Man, none of these sound right," Willow said scrolling down lists of various mystical weapons, "I mean, look. Here's one that's just 'm' question mark. What the heck is that?"

Giles walked over, "Let me see... It's not a question mark. It's the international phonetics alphabet symbol for glottal stop," he explained.

"A whoey?" frowned Willow.

"It's sort of a gulping noise," Giles explained. "I'm...remembering something here. Um... Ah. Hieroglyphs. Hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know."

"Yes, absolutely," said Willow before glancing at the three potentials sat on the bed and rolled her eyes, causing them to smirk.

Giles began to paces, "M plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that's commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe. It's in thousands of carvings. In Egypt, throughout the ancient world."

Willow sat up, "Carvings like you'd have on a pagan temple?"

"Go back. See what else we can find out about this temple," said Giles picking up the weapon, "The scythe is a symbol of death. Let's see where these pagans buried their dead," he suggested.

--------------

Lorelai sat on the front porch with Rory watching as Xander and Dawn looked through Xander's car. Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and drew her into a hug, Rory placing her head on her mother's shoulder, sighing contently. This had become their early evening ritual; the others had started to give them this little space from the normal, at least recently, noisy household. Xander's and Dawn's voices drifted over to their ears.

"Xander, my crossbow is not out here. I told you, I don't leave crossbows around all willy-nilly," said Dawn before pausing, "Not since that time with Miss Kitty Fantastico."

"Hey, did you know I have to take a driving test every year now?" said Xander as he looked in the back.

"Because you're old?" joked Dawn.

"No, because of my eye," Xander said backing out of door, "It's a whole State law. They don't trust my depth perception anymore," he explained.

"That sucks," said Dawn.

Xander straightened, "And you know what's even worse? All the stupid, 'it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye', and 'Hey, Xander, so no more fun and games, huh?' jokes."

Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed, "Giles was just having fun with you."

"That's not the point," said Xander, "It's an obvious joke. It'd be like someone calling me a Cyclops."

"Oh," giggled Dawn, she stopped, clearing her throat at his look, "Okay, so not that funny."

"I mean, uh... give me some 'eye of the beholder' jokes," Xander explained, "You know. Or, uh... some 'eye for an eye' jokes. Or maybe even a post-modern 'I, Claudius' joke, you know. It's about standards, Dawnie."

Dawn looked seriously at him, "I know."

Xander sighed, "Just, uh, be creative."

"Look, everyone's still kind of on guard around you," explained Dawn, "But before you know it..." Xander suddenly put a cloth over her face and Dawn screamed.

Lorelai had a sad look on her face as she watched the struggle, she felt Rory attempting to rise and go to aid Dawn, "It's not what you think Rory," she said holding tightly to her struggling daughter.

"Mum let me go I hafta help Dawn," said Rory still trying to rise.

Lorelai turned and looked sternly at Rory, "I mean it Rory, stay out of it. Xander's doing what Buffy asked him too," she watched as Xander pushed Dawn into the car before getting into the driver's seat and driving away. "He's taking her away from here so she will be safe."

"What? How could she do that to her sister," said Rory standing next to her mother after Xander's car had vanished. "And you knew about it, after all you did to get Buffy to let Dawn train with us and for us to treat her like she was one of us."

"She could, because she loves Dawn, and unlike us, she doesn't have to be here, she can escape it," Lorelai sighed, at that moment she felt very old. "And before you ask, yes I would do the same with you if you would not be in more danger out there on your own, the same with the other girls, I'd take all this from you," she said standing and heading for the door.

Rory stood watching her mother's back as she disappeared into the house, then glanced towards the direction Xander's car had gone before following her mother.

--------------

Lorelai stood in the doorway of Buffy's room as the blonde stood next to the other Slayer lying in bed holding the scythe in front of her. "You feel it too, don't you?" said Buffy.

"Damn. And damn, that's something," exclaimed Faith.

"I know," smiled Buffy.

"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine," said Faith placing it on the bed beside her, "I guess that means it's yours."

"It belongs to the Slayer," said Buffy picking up the scythe.

"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you," pointed out Faith.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, "I honestly don't know. Does it matter?"

"It never mattered to me," said Faith. "Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a death-trap if you don't speak English."

"Ah not true anymore," smiled Lorelai walking to the bottom of the bed. "Willow did her thing again to save me and we all had a meeting with the other thing, you know that chooses the potentials and slayers. It gave me a power of my own; I now seem to understand any language any of the potentials speak."

"Oh wow," said Faith.

"And she got a title to go with it, Etna Mattress Treacle or something," said Buffy.

"Era Matris Trucido," corrected Lorelai, "It means Mistress Mother of the Slayer, apparently I'm connected to all the potentials, and you two, somehow, but we haven't figured out what that means yet, except the language thing."

Faith smirked, "Does that mean we gotta call you mum?"

"No," said Lorelai sternly before giggling, "But if you want to call me Mistress, go ahead.

"In your dreams Mother," laughed Faith before the humour left her face as she looked at Buffy, "I screwed up," she said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault," said Buffy.

Faith looked away, "I'm really not looking for forgiveness."

"You're not?" said Buffy.

"What do you want me to say? I blew it," Faith said sighing.

"You didn't blow it," stated Buffy.

"Tell that to..."

"People die," said Lorelai a little steel coming into her voice, "You led us into battle, some of us are gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death," she said sitting on the opposite side of the bed to Buffy.

"So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner," pointed out Faith.

"That's the funny part? Did I miss something?" frowned Buffy.

"I'm trying to..."

"Sorry. Sorry. Go," apologised Buffy.

"No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than... well, Robin lasted pretty long," Faith said with a grin, "Boy's got stamina."

"Principal Wood... And you? And in my..." exclaimed Buffy standing up, making Lorelai give a little laugh.

"Don't tell me you two got wriggly," said Faith with what looked like pain coming into her eyes.

"No. No. No, no," Buffy assured her sister Slayer. "We're just good friends. Or mortal enemies, depending on which day of the... was that the funny part?"

"Okay. The point. Me, by myself all the time," Faith tried to explain. "I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

"Yeah," said Buffy quietly swallowing and looking down.

"And that's you every day, isn't it?" pointed out Faith.

"I love my friends," Buffy reassured the other Slayer, "I'm very grateful for them. But that's the price. Being a Slayer," she said sadly.

"There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together," said Faith.

"What because a bunch of guys decided that was how it was supposed to be!" said Lorelai.

"No not just that... My instincts tell me I should fight on my own, not place others in danger. I'm sorry you can't understand, maybe it's just one of those Slayer things," said Buffy.

"Or maybe it's part of what was done to the First Slayer," mused Lorelai.

"What do you mean?" asked Faith.

"Well I don't know really," said Lorelai, "But maybe the Shadowmen were to frightened that a Slayer would question why they didn't do more than just _watch_ from the sidelines while she fought the enemies of the world."

Buffy exchanged a look with Faith before turning back to Lorelai, "You think that's why they are called watchers? Because as much as I have certain issues with Giles at the moment, I can't see him just standing by and watch me or anyone else do all the fighting."

"Of course not," smiled Lorelai, "And the same with Luke. But what about all those others that died in that bombing in London."

"Now those I could see just standing by and watching," nodded Buffy. "I'll hafta think about it."

"Right," said Lorelai. "So Faith, tell us about Robin, what was he like in bed?"

"And on that note I'm out of here," said Buffy heading for the door, the other two women's laughter ringing in her ears.

--------------

"So guys found anything?" asked Buffy walking into Willow's room a little later, where Willow and Giles were continuing the search for information on the scythe and the Guardian with Rory.

Giles looked up from the book he was going through with Rory. "Willow may have found reference to the scythe," he held up a sheet of paper with the m plus glottal symbol on it. "Unfortunately it is in thousands of carvings throughout the ancient world."

Buffy frowned as she studied the symbol, "I've seen this marking somewhere!"

"Well the scythe is a symbol of death. So we are trying to find out where the pagans that inhabited the area around the vineyard buried their dead," Giles explained.

"The old cemetery on the north side of the town," said Buffy. "Will you know the one that City Hall announced last year that they were planning on reopening?"

"You mean Crow Lane. What about it?" frowned the redhead.

"That's where I've seen this symbol," said Buffy.

Giles stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Giles, I spend more time in the cemeteries than the undead. I'm sure."

"Right, we should check it out immediately," said Giles.

"I'll check it out, you keep researching," said Buffy heading towards the door.

"You should take someone with you, just in case," called out Giles.

Buffy stuck her head around her bedroom door to see Faith and Lorelai still laughing on her bed, "Lorelai, you up for a little recon."

Lorelai got up smiling slightly, "Sure, where we going?"

"Giles found out something that may have something to do with the scythe, I wanna check it out." On the way to the stairs, they grabbed Madeline and Louise.

--------------

Buffy and the three potentials walked down the stairs, the Slayer holding the scythe in her right hand, when Spike walked in the front door. "Honey, I'm home," he smirked up at her.

"Yeah," said Buffy.

Spike sighed as he saw the scythe, "And you did it. Fulfilled your mission. Found the Holy Grail. Or the Holy Hand Grenade, or whatever the hell it is."

"Yeah it's the scythe. You like," said Buffy.

"Well, pointy and wooden is not exactly the look I wanna know better, but it does have flair," said Spike.

Spike followed Buffy and the others into the kitchen. "Uh, last night...was just a glitch," he said moving to stand in front of the Slayer, "A bit of cold comfort from the cellar dweller. Let's don't make a thing out of it," he said nervously.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Buffy and Madeline and Louise exchanged smirks.

"Great," said Buffy, "I have work to do."

"Oh, yeah. Another solo mission, of course," said Spike.

"No, Lorelai, Madeline and Louise are going with me. Is that okay with you," said Buffy.

"That's fine. You don't have to get shirty about it," said Spike.

"I'm not shirty," said Buffy a little exasperated. "And what is shirty? That's not even a word."

"All right. All right. Big secret mission. It's fine," said Spike holding up his hands.

"It's not a secret. Well, I mean, it is, but that's the point of the mission, said Buffy, "Find out the secret. This thing was forged by... I don't even know. I mean, something about... a tomb on unconsecrated ground. That's what I have to do. I need to find out what this is and why I have it."

"And that's the thing the preacher man was so anxious to keep out of your mitts," concluded Spike.

"That it is," said Buffy with a little faraway smile.

"Well, maybe I'll swing by the vineyard when you go, make sure he's sitting tight," said Spike.

"Great," said Buffy.

"Okay," said Spike turning to leave.

Buffy looked at the three grinning potentials, "Wait for me out front," she said before rushing out the backdoor after the Vampire. "You're a dope," she said.

"I'm a what?" Spike frowned.

"You're a dope. And a bonehead. And you're shirty," exclaimed Buffy.

"Have you gone completely carrot-top," asked Spike.

"Do you see this?" said Buffy holding up the scythe, "This may actually help me fight my war. This might be the key to everything. And the reason I'm holding it is because of you. Because of the strength that you gave me last night, okay I was going after it anyway but it's you who got me through the last 24 hours. Look, I am tired of defensiveness and weird mixed signals. You know, I have Faith for that. Let's just get to the truth here, Okay? I don't know how you felt about last night, but I will not..."

"Terrified," said Spike turning away.

"Of what?" frowned Buffy.

Spike let out a slow sigh, "Last night was... God, I'm such a jerk. I can't do this."

"Spike..."

"It was the best night of my life," said Spike quietly. "If you poke fun at me, you bloody well better use that, 'cause I couldn't bear it. It may not mean that much to you, but...

"I just told you it did," pointed out Buffy.

Spike sighed again, "Yeah...I hear you say it, but I've lived for soddin' ever, Buffy. I've done everything. Done things with you, I can't spell, but... I've never been close to anyone. Least of all, you. 'Til last night. All I did was... hold you, watch you sleep. And it was the best night of my life. So, yeah... I'm... terrified."

"You don't have to be," Buffy tried to reassure him. "Maybe when..."

"No," said Spike throwing his hand up in the air, "Let's just leave it."

"Okay," said Buffy quietly.

Spike sighed, "Well go be heroes," he said walking into the night.

Buffy walked around to the front of the house to see three potentials stood smirking at her, "What!" she asked as they joined her.

"Nothing," said Lorelai walking by the Slayer's side. "So shirty huh," she giggled.

"Oh shut up," snapped Buffy.

"So Buffy, is he any good?" asked Louise from just behind the Slayer.

Buffy sighed, "I should have just done this on my own."

--------------

The four walked up to a pyramid shaped tomb, without a second's hesitation Buffy kicked down the door, which slid down a short flight of steps.

Buffy and the three potentials walked down into the tomb. It was lit inside, although dimly, by torches, giving it an orange hue. Buffy and Lorelai looked around cautiously and Madeline and Louise exchanged a curious look.

A woman's voice came from behind a wispy drape. "I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten how young you would be."

The four turned to see a very old woman with long white hair open the drapes and stand before them.

"Comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks. I see you've found our weapon," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Buffy.

"One of many. Well...time was. Now I'm alone in the world," said the woman sadly.

"So what are you. Some kind of ghost?" asked Lorelai.

The woman chuckled softly, shaking her head, "Nope. I'm as real as you are. Just...well... let me put it this way. I look good for my age. I've been waiting," she held out her hands and Buffy handed her the scythe without hesitating; "You pulled it out of the rock. I was the one who put it in there."

"What is it?" asked Buffy.

The woman admired the scythe as if remembering, "A weapon. A scythe. Forged in secrecy for one like you who... I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Buffy," said the Slayer.

"No, really," said the woman, Buffy shrugged. "We forged it in secrecy and kept it hidden from the Shadowmen, who..."

"Yeah. Met those guys. Didn't really care too much for 'em," said Buffy.

"What you do not know is that she who they made the First Slayer was my own daughter Antiope, they came in the night into our camp, killing the guards, they stole her away..."

"I've heard that name before," Madeline interrupted, her face brightened as she looked at the woman, "Antiope was the name of an Amazon queen."

The woman smiled sadly, "She would have been, alas for the Shadowmen. They became the watchers and the watchers watched the slayers. But we were watching them."

"Oh! So you're like..." frowned Buffy, "What are you?"

"Guardians," explained the woman, "Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this centuries ago, halfway around the world."

"Hence, the Luxor Casino theme," said Buffy.

"Forged there, it was put to use right here...to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the Earth. The rest were already driven under," said the woman. "And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town, and now there was you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"I don't understand. How is it possible that we didn't know any of this?" said Buffy.

"We hid too. We had to until now. We're the last surprise," smiled the woman.

Lorelai remembered something then, "Something, don't know what, told us that the mother of the First Slayer, ah Antiope... was the Era Matris Trucido and that the title was now mine. What does all that mean exactly?"

"Era Matris was the title given to the leader of my tribe. Trucido was added later, the Shadowmen thought it was they that gave me it, but it was the First Good."

"The First Good," asked Louise.

"Yes child. As there had to be a first evil so there has to be a first good and ever have they battled for dominion. My tribe and others had always striven for good. Yet the Shadowmen thought to defeat evil by using evil," the woman looked at the four before her. "The goodness that is your heart will always now be in conflict with the evil the Shadowmen placed within all of you."

"Giles, my Watcher, said that as far as he knew, it was only given to you because you were the First Slayer's mother and nothing more," said Buffy.

"The watchers would say that. No child, I was given it because it was I that slew the last pure demon here on the Hellmouth."

"Can we win?" asked Buffy suddenly.

"That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon," said the woman handing the scythe back to Buffy.

"Yeah," Buffy mused.

"But you already have weapons," pointed out the woman.

"Oh," said Buffy.

"Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark," said the woman. "One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near..."

Suddenly there were hand either side of the woman's head, which forced it violently to one side, a sickening cracking noise echoed off the walls and the woman fell silently to the ground.

Buffy looked back up to see Caleb standing there. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near... or here?"

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb, but he grabbed it with ease, pushing her away. "Get out of here," the Slayer shouted at the potentials as she placed herself between Caleb and them.

"Don't you go far, I'll get to you soon enough," sneered Caleb as he punched Buffy in the face.

"We can't leave you here alone with him," said Louise.

Buffy punched Caleb as hard as she could, which caused him to stagger backwards. "I said get out," the Slayer growled as she stepped up to Caleb going to hit him again but he blocked the punch and returned one of his own.

Lorelai hesitated for a moment before pulling Madeline and Louise towards the door.

Caleb seemed much stronger than before, he tried to punch Buffy again but she ducked and his punch destroyed a stone pillar behind her. "Ha ha ha ha. You're not slipping out of this fight girl. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn," he said.

Outside Lorelai quickly looked around, she pointed off to the left, "Over there," she said as she led Madeline and Louise into some bushes.

"We're not leaving," said Louise as the three crouched down by the bushes while still able to watch the door to the tomb.

"Of course not," whispered Lorelai, "We might not be strong enough to take preacher guy but if, god forbid, Buffy loses, everyone will need to know... Whoa who's that?" she said as she saw a tall dark haired man approaching the door.

"What a hunk," smirked Louise.

"Can you keep your mined on the job at hand here!" whispered Lorelai. "He might be a hunk, but he could also be a vamp," she pointed out.

"He does look kinda pale, but I don't think it matters, 'cause there's Spike," whispered Madeline pointing at the blond Vampire approaching the gate just down from their hiding place.

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb's head, but he ducked and threw her against the wall. As she began slipping to the floor, he kicked her into the air and punched her in the stomach before she fell to the ground again. He kicked her in the head and made a grab for the scythe, but Buffy kicked it out of his hands and into the air and used Caleb's momentary distraction to get to her feet again.

As the scythe was falling towards the ground, Buffy grabbed it and kicked Caleb to the floor. As she went to stab him with the stake-end, he stopped her from plunging it into his chest, laughing as pushed her away, taking the scythe away from her and throwing it to the ground as he stood up and walked toward her.

She fell to the floor when he punched her several times. "You know, I gave you ample warning. Told you not to interfere, but you chose not to heed." He casually walked away from her.

Buffy slowly rose and after a moment charged toward Caleb, but he deflected her and threw her onto a sarcophagus. She kicked him and he picked her up by the lapels and swung her body into a stone pillar knocking one of the stones loose.

She fell to the ground, and Caleb picked up the scythe. "I was kind of hoping it'd go this way."

As Caleb swung the scythe back to finish off the Slayer, a male voice called out, "Hey!" and a fist connected with Caleb face, knocking him down.

Buffy looked up to see Angel standing above her. He held out his hand helping her to her feet. "I was never much for preachers."

"Angel," exclaimed Buffy, many emotions coming to her eyes.

"You look good," said Angel gently.

"You look timely. And also good," Buffy said smiling.

"Heard maybe you needed a hand," said Angel returning the smile. Caleb got to his feet. Angel started to move to finish him off, but Buffy stopped him. "Ah, one of those things you have to finish yourself."

"Really kinda is," said Buffy with an apologetic smile.

Angel backed toward a pillar so he would be out of the way but still see the show. Caleb walked toward Buffy, murder in his eyes.

Angel crossed his arms, licking his lips, "You are so gonna lose," he smirked.

Buffy bent and grabbed the scythe from the floor growling between clenched teeth, "You are gonna pay for those girls," she said.

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb's head but he ducked, she continued in a complete spin and again Caleb avoided it. He wrenched the weapon from the Slayer's hands hitting her hard with it across the face, sending her into the wall where Caleb attempted to impel her with the spiked end, but Buffy rolled to the side and the spike embedded into the wall.

Buffy kicked Caleb away and pulled the scythe out of the wall, she swung it at him, he ducked, she fainted another swing at his head but as he attempted to avoid it, she brought it in lower, imbedding the scythe into his midsection.

Caleb had a look of shock as he straightened up, he stepped back and laughed manically as he fell backwards into the drapes his eyes staring blankly as he rolled onto his side.

"See? Under control," said Buffy.

Angel smiled as he walked away from the pillar and towards Buffy, "Well...at least you could tell me you're glad to see me."

Buffy dropped the scythe to the floor and closed the distance with Angel, pressing herself against his body, kissing him deeply.

A look of pain crossed Spike's face as he watched from his hiding place behind a pillar.

"That bitch," whispered Buffy/First in his ear.

"Well, I guess that qualifies as happy to see me," said Angel as they broke apart.

Buffy smiled up into Angel's eyes, "Angel, what are you doing..." she shook her head, "Don't even. I just want to bask," still looking into Angel's eyes, then she snapped out of it, "Okay, I'm basked. What are you doing here?"

"Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure," Angel said wily.

"Oh, you know me," Buffy said picking up the scythe, "Not much with the damseling."

"Got your share of distress, though," said Angel.

"You heard?" surmised Buffy.

Angel walked over to the wall and picked up a folder from a gap in the wall, "I got coverage on the whole thing. It's very gripping. It needs a third act."

Buffy shook her head at him, "You have to leave L.A."

"It's the First, right? The First evil. The power that tried to convince me to kill myself," said Angel.

"Yeah. It's gotten a little more ambitious since then. It's raising an army," explained Buffy.

"Yeah, well, it failed once," said Angel, "And I'm here to tell you..." Without warning, Caleb stood up behind Angel and knocked him down by hitting him on the back of the head with a cat statue.

Caleb walked up to Buffy, black blood streaming from his eyes and nose, "Are you ready to finish this, bitch," he said swinging the cat statue at her but she blocked it with the scythe but the power of the swing sent the Slayer backwards cross the floor.

She swung again as she rose but he blocked with the statue before quickly hitting Buffy across the face with it sending her to the ground again and threw it at Buffy's head but missed.

Buffy stood again, holding the scythe ready to attack again. "Ok...how many times do I have to kill you?" she quibbled, "Ballpark figure."

"You understand nothing," sneered Caleb.

Buffy swung the scythe at Caleb but he grabbed it, holding it still he punched Buffy in the face twice causing her to stumble to the side. Before she could recover, he lifted her in the air, pressing her back against the low ceiling.

Buffy struggled but could not free herself.

Caleb finally let her fall to the floor. He bent down and grabbed her by the neck, "You think you have power over me," said Caleb through gritted teeth.

Buffy broke free of his grip and with a spinning kick knocked him to the floor.

"Stupid girl," Caleb said as he stood, "You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba...

As Caleb got to his feet Buffy twirled the scythe swinging it up between his legs. Caleb's eyes went wide. "Who does nowadays?" she smirked.

Caleb looked down incredulously at the scythe lodged in his groin. Buffy swiftly pulled the scythe up through his body, slicing him in two.

Angel slowly began to come around and stood, very angry, "Okay, now I'm pissed. Where is he?" he asked looking around.

Buffy glanced to her right then her left before looking back at Angel, "He had to split," she giggled devilishly.

"Yeah, she needs you real bad," whispered the First to Spike, who had remained hidden in the shadows watching.

Angel picked up the folder again and offered it to Buffy. "I'll have the guys go through that. See if there's anything new. Reliable source?" she said.

"Not remotely," Angel told her.

"Mm, any port in an apocalypse," Buffy mused.

"I, uh, brought something else as well," said Angel hesitant taking an amulet out of his pocket and holding it up for Buffy to see. It was a 2" diameter round crystal pendant in a silver starburst setting hung from a coarse silver chain.

Buffy shook her head, "I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that."

"It's not for you," Angel told her.

"Splainy?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know everything," explained Angel, "It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is, uh...anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."

"And the right person is?" pressed Buffy.

"Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me," said Angel.

"Or me," pointed out Buffy.

"No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides, you got that real cool axe-thing going for you," said Angel.

Spike slipped out without being noticed.

"So you're gonna be with me in this," mused Buffy.

"Shoulder to shoulder. I'm yours," smiled Angel.

"No," said Buffy adamantly.

"No, what?" frowned Angel.

"No. You're not gonna be in this fight," said Buffy heading for the door.

Angel cut her off, "Why the hell not?"

"'Cause I can't risk you," said Buffy softly.

"You need me in this," pressed Angel.

"No, I need you gone," said Buffy shaking her head.

"Why?"

"If I lose, if this thing gets past Sunnydale, then it's days, maybe hours, before the rest of the world goes," explained Buffy. "I need a second front, and I need you to run it."

"Ok..." Angel said crossing his arm, "That's one reason. What's the other?"

Buffy walked out of the tomb, "There is no other."

Angel followed her, "Is it Spike?" Lorelai exchanged a look with the others. Buffy stopped walking and turned to face the Vampire. "You're not telling me something. And his scent, I remember it pretty well."

"You vampires. Did anybody ever tell you the whole smelling people thing's a little gross?" said Buffy a little anger coming to her voice, she turned and walking away.

Angel followed, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Madeline and Louise exchanged a smirk, sensing the jealousy in this new guy's voice.

"Is that your business?" asked Buffy.

"You in love with him?" asked Angel, "Ok, maybe I'm outta line, but this is kind of a curve ball for me. I mean, we are talking about Spike here," he pointed out.

"It's different. He's different. He has a soul now," Buffy explained.

Angel stopped a little stunned, "Oh. Well..."

"What?" asked Buffy.

"That's great," Angel said a little sourly before mumbling to himself, "Everyone's got a soul now."

"He'll make a difference," pointed out Buffy.

Angel was still mumbling, "You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing."

"Oh, my God. Are you 12?" exclaimed Buffy.

Lorelai suppressed a giggle.

"I'm getting the brush off for Captain Peroxide. It doesn't necessarily bring out the champion in me," said Angel.

"You're not getting the brush off. Are you just gonna come here and go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?"

"Aha!" said Angel triumphantly, "Boyfriend."

"He's not. But...he is in my heart," said Buffy softly.

"That'll end well," he said walking over to a tombstone and leaning on it.

"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you?" Lorelai exchanged a confused look with the other two. "I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys..." Buffy sighed leaning on the tombstone beside Angel, "And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now." she chuckled, "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing..." she sighed again, "I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."

"Because you're the Slayer?" surmised Angel.

Buffy looked at Angel, "Because... Ok, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be," she explained, "I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat..." her eyes went wide at what she had said. All three potentials giggled quietly. "Or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then... that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

"Any thoughts on who might enjoy..." Angel sighed a little irritated, "Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?" he asked.

"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point," said Buffy gently.

Angel handed the amulet to Buffy, "I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it," he said beginning to walk away.

Buffy called after him, "Angel." he stopped and turned to look at her, "I do... sometimes think that far ahead," she told him.

"Sometimes is something," said Angel smiling.

"Be a long time coming. Years, if ever," pointed out Buffy.

Angel shrugged, "I ain't getting any older," he said walking away.

Buffy stood as Angel vanished into the night. She turned to where the others were hiding, "Come out you three," she ordered. The three potentials rose and walked over to her. "I seem to remember telling you three to get out of here!"

"I figured it was better for us to watch... just in case Caleb won, you know so we could warn everyone," said Lorelai. "So what happened? We didn't see him come out."

"I suppose you did the right thing," Buffy mused before allowing a big smirk to cross her face; she lifted the scythe, "Caleb, sliced and diced."

The three potentials gathered around her excitedly.

"Come on let's get back to the house," said Buffy beginning to walk away.

"So... cookie dough?" smiled Lorelai as she fell into step with the blonde Slayer, Madeline and Louise letting out a laugh from behind them.

Buffy sighed, "I defiantly should have come here by myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life Saver 10/10 plus epilogue

Author: David A. Knapton

E-mail: If you want, but it is polite to let the author know you are doing so.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the owners of BtVS and the Gilmore Girls.

Spoiler: Season 7 of Buffy and mid to late season 1 of Gilmore Girls, so GG timeline is moved a few years.

Rating: 12A/PG-13.

Pairing: Lorelai/Luke plus Buffy canon pairings.

Summery: Set around Chosen Ep. 7.22

Notes: This was inspired by reading a couple of Buffy-Gilmore Girls crossovers and the fact that Hallmark (in the UK) have started showing GG from the first season. This part is longer than the other parts, as it seemed easier to make it one part rather than try to split it!

It should be noted that although a lot of the dialogue in this story comes from the scripts posted on BuffyWorld, plus one scene from the shooting script that was cut before being transmitted. Some of it is changed or even spoken by different people; also, this part also contains some dialogue from mid season five of GG taken from a script on Twiz.

Unbetad again.

'' Thought.

Feedback: If you wish.

Please note I am English, so is my spelling. Live with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn and Rory were waiting, arms folded, by the front door when Buffy and Lorelai walked in. Buffy looked at her sister in surprise.

Dawn kicked Buffy in the shin as the Slayer took a step closer.

"Ow," cried Buffy.

"Dumbass," said Dawn, Rory smirked at her mother.

Buffy looked over at Xander, who sat in the dining room with Anya, Giles and Willow. "Don't look at me. This is a Summers' thing. It's all very violent."

Buffy looked back at Dawn, "If you get killed, I'm telling." She walked into the dining room; Dawn followed with Rory and Lorelai who placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Did you find out anything about the scythe?" asked Willow.

"It slices, dices, and makes julienne Preacher," smiled Buffy.

"Caleb?" said Giles taking off his glasses.

"I cut him in half," said Buffy.

"All right!" exclaimed Willow.

"He had that coming," said Anya.

"Hey, party in my eye socket and everyone's invited," said Xander, everyone stared at him, "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

Lorelai looked over at Buffy, "You should go talk to Spike."

Buffy glanced at Lorelai, she nodded, "I guess!" she handed the file to Giles, "Got some info, see what you can make of it," she said before heading for the basement door.

"What was that all about?" asked Rory.

"When Caleb turned up Buffy told us to leave, so we hid outside, you know so if things went bad we could warn everyone. We saw Buffy's ex turn up, though we didn't know that at the time, then Spike turned up. We couldn't see or hear what was happening inside, but when Spike came out again he didn't look very happy," Lorelai explained.

--------------

Buffy descended the stairs, watching as Spike took his anger out on the punch bag.

"So...where's tall, dark and forehead?" asked Spike not looking at her.

"If I didn't know better I'd guess you could smell him, after all that does seem to be what you vamps do," said Buffy reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"What?"

"Lorelai, Madeline and Louise were hidden outside, guess your nose wasn't working!" smirked Buffy.

"Well I also used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you kissing him," snapped Spike.

"It was...a hello," said Buffy lamely.

"Most people don't use their tongues to say hello," said Spike. "Or I guess they do, but..."

"There were no tongues," Buffy told him. "Besides, he's gone."

"Oh, just popped by for a quickie, then?" Spike sneered.

Buffy turned to walk away, "Good, good. I haven't had quite enough jealous vampire crap for one night."

"He wears lifts, you know," Spike said.

Buffy turned; she rolled her eyes at the sketch that was obviously a representation of Angel taped to the punch bag. "You know, one of these days I'm just gonna put you two in a room and let you wrestle it out."

Spike looked in his cigarette packet, finding it empty he threw it away in disgust. "No problem at this end."

Buffy's eyes went wide with excitement, "There could be oil of some kind involved."

Spike walked over to Buffy, "Where's the trinket?"

"You saw that too huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty necklace your sweetie-bear gave you. The one with all the power. I believe it's mine now."

"How do you figure?" asked Buffy.

"Someone with a soul, but more than human? Angel meant to wear it that means I'm the qualified party," said Spike holding out his hand.

"It's volatile," said Buffy, "We don't know..."

"You'll be needing someone strong to bear it then. You planning on giving it to Andrew?"

Buffy looked at the amulet then at Spike, "Angel said the amulet was meant to be worn by a champion."

Spike looked down, disappointed, but Buffy closed the distance between them and handed it to him.

"Been called a lot of things in my time," said Spike a little awe in his voice.

Buffy smiled coyly, "Faith still has my room."

"Well, you're not staying here," said Spike. "You can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk. You got Angel breath. I'm not gonna just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I've got my pride, you know."

"I understand," said Buffy turning to go.

Spike hurriedly stepped in front of her, "Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole 'having my pride' thing was just a smokescreen."

Buffy sighed, "Oh, thank God."

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd have gone up those stairs," said Spike.

Neither saw Lorelai quietly shut the basement door.

--------------

A little later, Buffy and Spike lay together on the cot, still fully clothed. Spike who had fallen asleep had his arm around the Slayer and she fondled his hand, deep in thought. He rolled over onto his back, his arm slipping from her, and she sat up.

Buffy stood and began to pace around the basement. She stopped and looked out the window, staring at the night sky as Caleb/First appeared.

"Pretty, ain't it?" said the First.

"You're not him," stated Buffy.

"No, you killed him right and proper," said Caleb/First with no emotion at all. "Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

"An army of vampires," Buffy sneered, "However will I fight..."

"Every day our numbers swell," pointed out the First. "But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls don't know the pointy end of a stake," it feigned concern, "Maybe I should call this off."

"Have you ever considered a cool name? I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless," quibbled Buffy, "How about 'The Taunter?' Strikes fear in the heart..."

"I will overrun this Earth," the First told her, "And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you," said Buffy.

The First rolled its eyes, "Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms?" it said looking over at Spike, "'Cause he can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill." it transformed into Buffy. "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to... There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die... Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?"

"You're right," conceded Buffy.

"Hmm. Not your best," pointed out the First.

Spike began talking in his sleep, "I'm drowning in footwear!" With a start, he sat up; Buffy turned to look at him and the First disappeared. "Weird dream," he said before noticing Buffy standing in the middle of the room. "Buffy? Is something wrong?"

"No," answered Buffy with a faraway look, "Yeah. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before. We're gonna win," she said with conviction.

--------------

The next morning the Scooby gang plus Faith, Giles, Luke, Robin and Lorelai met in one of the bedrooms.

"What do you think?" asked Buffy looking around; she held the scythe in her hands.

"That depends. Are you in any way...kidding?" asked Xander.

"Or insane?" added Lorelai.

"You don't think it's a good idea?" asked Buffy.

Faith looked over at Buffy, "It's pretty radical, B."

Giles who sat by the window, "It's a lot more than that," he said standing, "Buffy, what you said, it—it flies in the face of everything we've ever...every generation has ever done in the fight against evil," he smiled on the verge of a smirk, "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You mean that?" said Buffy with a little smile at her Watcher.

"If you want my opinion," said Giles.

"I really do," said Buffy sincerely.

"Whoa, hey," interrupted Willow. "Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off."

"It is beaucoup d'mojo," pointed out Faith.

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done," pointed out Willow. "It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome; my girlfriend has a pierced tongue kind of way."

Dawn looked at Willow confused, while Giles and Luke looked away and Lorelai and Faith could not help smirking at each other.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," said Buffy supportively.

"I—I'm not sure that I'm stable enough," said Willow a little panicked.

"You can do this, Willow," Giles reassured the redhead. "We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help."

"Willow, this might be what the thing that told you to be true to yourself was trying to tell you. That you can do this!" said Lorelai.

Dawn nodded to herself as she came out of her musing, her eyes going a little wide, "Oh! Pierced tongue."

Buffy now looked slightly panicked herself, "Dawn needs to do a research thing," she declared.

Giles nodded his agreement rather quickly, "Yes, you do."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the adults, "It's cool," she said as she stood and headed for the door, "Watcher junior to the library."

"I'll go dig up my sources. Quite literally actually," said Giles.

"I'll go with you," offered Luke, Giles nodded and they both left.

Anya turned to Xander, "Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder," she said getting up.

"Hey," said Lorelai, "Standing right here."

Xander gave Lorelai a weak smile, "Sorry," he apologised before turning to follow his ex out the door, "That's not what we're calling them, sweetie."

"Not to their faces. What am I, insensitive?" said Anya indomitably.

Buffy handed the scythe over to Willow. Faith and Lorelai walked over to stand beside Buffy.

"You can do this Willow," said Lorelai firmly, the redhead giving the older woman a weak smile.

--------------

A little later in the living room, Buffy addressed all the potentials and her friends. "I hate this. I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either."

Kennedy, Rona and several others looked away, while Lorelai and Rory gave the Slayer little understanding smiles.

"But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready. Now. Tomorrow morning, I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now, you're asking yourself. What makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?

"It's true, none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice. What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one Slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman," Buffy pointed to Willow, "Is more powerful than all of them combined." Kennedy, Madeline and Louise smirked at the redhead as she whimpered, "So I say we change the rule. I say my power... should be our power.

"From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer... Every girl who could have the power... will have the power... can stand up, will stand up. Slayers... every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

--------------

Lorelai swept into the dining room, a determined look on her face. The only ones in the room were Rory and Luke looking through some of the books and talking quietly. "Goodnight Rory," she said sending a meaningful look at her daughter.

Rory glanced up at her mother, trying to discern her meaning, Rory's eyes went slightly wide as she realised what her mother intended.

"Night Rory, close the door on your way out," said Lorelai as Rory rose and headed for the door.

"Ah sure. Night mum, ah night Luke," said the teenager hurrying towards the door.

Luke watched as Rory closed the door quietly before looking at Lorelai, "What's wrong Lorelai?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Lorelai closing the distance between them.

"What?" frowned Luke.

"I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?" said Lorelai.

Luke nodded a little smile coming to his face, "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person..."

Lorelai gasped holding her chest, "Ooh, is it me? Is it me?"

"This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

"Ooh, it's me," said Lorelai gleefully.

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying, sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."

"Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful."

"She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me."

"Really!" smiled Lorelai.

"So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under Scorpio, she had written: You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away. I gave her coffee."

Lorelai grinned, "But she didn't go away."

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," Luke said pulling a small scrap of paper from his wallet and held it out to Lorelai. "One day it would bring me luck."

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee," said Lorelai unfolding the scrap and read it with new remembrance, "Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet."

"Yes, four years," said Luke looking into her eyes.

"So are you going to kiss me," asked Lorelai.

"What!"

Lorelai grabbed hold of his shirt, "Luke, by this time tomorrow, we may all be dead... or worse!" she said seriously. "I've recently come to realise how much you have done for me and Rory. Luke I love you, now kiss me damnit," she growled as she pulled him closer.

When they separated Lorelai swung them around so that her back was to the table, hopped onto it, and hooked her legs around his waist, "I want you," she said.

"Lorelai, we can't, not here, what if Rory comes back?"

"She won't, trust me she knows what we're doing, and that means she will stop the other potentials walking in."

"Well what about Buffy then?"

Lorelai shook her head, "She's in the basement with Spike."

"Willow?"

"In her room with Kennedy."

"Robin?"

"In Buffy's room with Faith. And Giles left ages ago."

"Xander and Anya?" he asked a little desperately.

"Screwing each others brains out in the kitchen," Lorelai smirked.

"But we prepare food in there," Luke said in outrage.

"Luke," said Lorelai angrily, "If you don't make love to me this minute I'll go grab Andrew."

Luke's eyes twinkled with suppressed mirth, "Well I guess I should protect the kid from your wild ways," he said before pulling Lorelai into another passion-laden kiss.

--------------

Rory quietly opened the door to Dawn's room, which she shared with Dawn, her mother and several other potentials including Madeline and Louise, only to find everyone still awake.

"Can't sleep," explained Louise before Rory could query everyone sat around in a circle on the floor, "Junior Watcher finished with the books?"

"Hey I'm junior Watcher," said Dawn, "Rory can't be a Watcher and a Potential."

"I think with what we are going to do tomorrow, I'd take the Watcher job over super powers any day... Maybe they made a mistake?" said Rory sitting down in the space the others made for her. "So what we doing?"

"Dawn's telling ghost stories... well stories about Buffy's other battles anyway," said Caridad.

"Right, where was I?"

"The Master grabbed Buffy," said Madeline.

"Right. So the Master grabbed Buffy from behind and bit her. She tried to move, but he was too strong. He fed on her blood and tossed her in the water, cackling insanely as the bubbles rose around her and she slowly drowned to death."

"Do you have any other stories?" asked Vi going a little green.

"She gets up again. It's very romantic. Guys, you gotta stop worrying. It's Buffy. She always saves the day," said Dawn.

--------------

Luke and Lorelai lay in each other's arms under a rug, their clothes strewn over the floor as well as the dining room chairs and table. "I can't believe you kept that horoscope," said Lorelai looking up into his face from his chest.

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet," smiled Luke.

"You can't take it back now. You've exposed yourself. You've been pining for me," pointed out Lorelai.

Luke chuckled, "I have not been pining."

"I'm your Ava Gardner," said Lorelai firmly.

--------------

Principal Robin Wood led the way into the school. "Welcome to Sunnydale High," he announced as everyone began filing in, he started talking as if instructing a class on a field trip. "There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule. If they move, kill them."

"Ok, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," said Buffy, the two left followed by the others.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now," said Xander as the potentials walked past him.

Luke stopped Lorelai as she went to follow the others, "Watch yourself down there okay. And I guess I don't need to tell you to look after Rory."

Lorelai smiled at him, "See you on the other side..." her eyes went wide as she realised what she had just said could be misunderstood, "Ah I mean see you when this is finished."

"Right," Luke smirked as he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "See you on the other side." He watched as she hurried to catch up with the others.

"Willow, my office is straight through there," said Robin pointing.

"It's right over the Seal," Buffy added.

"I'll start getting you set up," offered Kennedy taking the bag Willow carried.

"Thanks," smiled Willow gratefully.

"Ok, civilians. The vampires get upstairs, we have three areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers," explained Robin. "Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building," he pointed each out. "Now odds are most of them will head there."

"I suggest two teams of two for the atrium and north hall then. I suggest Luke, you and I take the lounge," suggested Giles.

"I concur," agreed Robin.

"Agreed," said Luke following Robin into the lounge.

"Xander, I want you with Dawn," said Buffy.

"I concur," said Xander.

"We'll check out the atrium," said Dawn.

"So that leaves me and the dungeon master in the north hall?" put in Anya.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Andrew assured them.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," amended Anya.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," added Xander.

"Good, yes, thanks," nodded Anya.

"I just want to say how proud I am to die for this very special cause with you guys," said Andrew taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, "There's some, um...there's people I'd like to thank, both good and evil. Um, a shout out to my brother Tucker, who gave me the inspiration to summon demons and also..."

"Nobody cares, you little monkey," said Anya pulling him towards the north hall.

"I'm gonna check out our field of engagement," said Dawn as she started walking away.

Buffy moved to stop her sister, "Dawn..."

"No. Anything you say is gonna sound like goodbye," said Dawn resolutely turning and walking away.

Buffy returned to the others still standing in the hallway. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles stood staring at each other in heavy silence for a moment before Buffy broke the ice. "So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing strenuous," said Willow.

"Well, mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to mind," suggested Xander.

"I think we can do better than that," said Giles.

"I was thinking about shopping. As per usual," said Buffy.

"Oh! There's an Arden B. in the new mall," said Willow enthusiastically.

"I could use a few items," added Xander.

"Well, now aren't we gonna discuss this? Save the world to go to the mall," frowned Giles

"I'm having a wicked shoe craving," smirked Buffy.

"Aren't you on the patch?" asked Xander.

"Those never work," Willow told him.

"Here I am, invisible to the eye..." sighed Giles.

Xander, Willow, and Buffy walked down the hall together, away from Giles.

"See, I need a new look. It's this whole eye patch thing," Xander explained.

"Oh, you could go with full black secret agent look," suggested Buffy.

"Or the puffy shirt, pirate slash..." Willow's voice faded away.

Giles turned to follow Luke and Robin, shaking his head, "The Earth is definitely doomed."

--------------

Buffy stood beside Faith and the potentials in the basement where the Seal of Danzalthar was located. They had formed a circle around the edge of it.

"You first, B," said Faith handing Buffy a knife.

Buffy sighed and took the knife from Faith, using it to cut her palm before handing the knife back to Faith who did the same then handed it to Lorelai and so on around the circle. As the last girl cut in her palm, they all held their cut hands out over the Seal activating it. The five points of the pentagram folded back onto each other forming a five-sided pyramid before sinking into the ground followed by other parts forming a staircase into the Hellmouth. Buffy glanced around at the others before leading the way down, Faith following.

--------------

At the bottom of the steps, they found themselves on a wide ledge that ran both left and right, with their chosen weapon of preference the potentials slowly spread out along the ledge and nervously edge forward.

Spike looked at the amulet around his neck, "Not to be a buzzkill love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

"I'm not worried," said Buffy sounding anything but.

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor," said Spike.

"Cheer up Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear," pointed out Faith.

They all walked forward to the edge where they could look out and see thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the Hellmouth.

"I'm not worried," said Buffy, her voice squeaking slightly. The Turok-Han were growling and making noise as they clustered around in groups below them. Spike backed up a little. "I'm not worried," repeated the Slayer.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech," said Rona a little panic in her voice.

"Buffy..." Amanda said frightened.

"Just remember," whispered Lorelai, as she stood close by with Rory, fingering the edge of her sword, "We choose this, it is the right thing to do, just watch each others back and we will get through this."

"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they..." The Turok-Han looked up at Buffy and the others, "See us." The snarling Turok-Han army rushed toward the cliff.

Buffy held her ground. "Willow..." she said under her breath.

As the Turok-Han began scrambling up the cliff, at considerable speed, each of the potentials stiffened for a moment as they felt energy permeate there being.

Vi smirked, "These guys are dust," she said confidently.

Everyone took up a defensive stance waiting for the Turok Han. Suddenly dozens of them sprang over the lip on to the ledge, lashing out at those close-by. The _now_ thirty plus slayers met them with equal ferocity.

As they had done previously when some had gone in search of the First's armoury, the slayers paired with each other, this time they were far more effective now that they had Slayer speed and strength.

Lorelai and Rory met two Turok Han head-on, Rory ducked the clawed hand that slashed at her head as she plunged her sword into the side of the sword-welding one that her mother was exchanging blows with. As she straightened, she did a spinning kick sending the other one back over the cliff edge and Lorelai beheaded the sword welding Turok Han. They moved on to the next.

The only two slayers doing more damage than Madeline and Louise were Buffy and Faith. The two Chiltonites had killed three Turok Han before they had even landed before beheading two more and kicking three others back over the edge.

"This is much easier with super chick powers," laughed Louise as she blocked a swing by a Turok Han at Madeline before taking its head.

"Oh yeah," said Madeline throwing a stake into the back of a Turok Han that was about to plunge a sword into Amanda's back as she pushed a sharpened quarterstaff through the heart of the one in front of her as her partner Vi beheaded another. "Hey Mand, watch your backs okay?" shouted out Madeline.

Amanda giving her a thank you smile as she and Vi moved on to other targets.

Madeline heard the clunk of steel just behind her, turning she saw Louise quickly slice off the Turok Han's arm that had been about to stab her in the back, "Watch your own back Maddie," said Louise as she beheaded it.

"That's your job Lou," said Madeline as she kicked the Turok Han that was about to tackle the blonde, "Mine's to watch yours."

Rona back punched a Turok-Han across the face and Shannon staked it before spinning and plunging her stake in another to the side as Rona did a flying kick at yet another, knocking it down where she bent and staked it.

As Rona straightened, she saw Kennedy reach the bottom of the steps leading out of the Hellmouth carrying the scythe. "Buffy! Catch!" she shouted throwing the scythe to Buffy.

Buffy caught the scythe and immediately used the stake end to kill the Turok-Han on one side of her before using the bladed end to take out another on the other side.

A Turok-Han slashed at Kennedy with a clawed hand, which the Slayer easily blocked with her forearm and punched him down. Before she could finish it off another one punched her across the face, but it did not faze her as she punched it back sending it into the wall next to the steps. She caught another that jumped at her and using its own momentum, threw it into a stalactite. "I could get used to this," she smirked.

The battle was going well for the slayers having killed around two hundred Turok Han, but the army of Turok Han seemed numberless and some of them were able to get past the slayers and up through the Hellmouth into the school.

--------------

Suddenly the hallway next to the lounge seemed full of Turok-Han. The three men braced themselves to do battle with the vampires.

Luke had chosen a long handled battleaxe as his weapon; he had taken inspiration from the scythe and sharpened the end into a stake. He now used it to his advantage, as the first Turok-Han jumped at him he braced the end and allowed the vampire to impale itself before quickly swinging the bladed end through the neck of the second.

Giles sliced one of the Turok-Han across the neck turning it to dust before blocking a sword swing at Robin then knocking its feet from under it and as it attempted to rise beheading it.

Robin meanwhile had turned his attention to the bringers that had slipped into the school to aid the Turok-Han. He punched the first one across the jaw, sending him spinning into two others, sending all three to the floor, and kicked another in the stomach before plunging the long bladed dagger he held into its back.

--------------

Spike hit a Turok-Han with a left cross sending it to one side and then hit another with a right cross sending it into the wall. He stepped back and looked down at the amulet; he touched it with his fingertips, jerking his hand away as it burned his fingers. "Buffy! Whatever this thing does... I think it's..." suddenly he moaned in pain through clenched teeth.

Buffy raised her voice to be heard over the screaming and shouting, "Keep the line together. Drive them to the edge. We can't let them do..." she stopped as pain swept through her body. She looked down to see a sword tip sticking out of her abdomen. She stumbled forward and collapsed to the ground, face first.

Faith punched a Turok-Han to the ground where Shannon sliced through the back of its neck. Faith looked around for her next opponent when she noticed Buffy lying on the floor. "Buffy!" she cried out, running to Buffy's side and bent down.

Lorelai and Rory also spotting Buffy fall, ran over to stand guard over the two senior slayers.

Buffy leaned up on her elbows, "Hold the line," she said holding the scythe out to Faith.

Faith hesitated, "Take it Faith," said Lorelai solemnly.

Faith reached out and took the scythe, and with renewed ferocity straightened and swung it into a Turok-Han behind her dusting it then at another coming at her from her left before beheading a third that had spotted Buffy on the floor, groaning in pain.

Lorelai and Rory began attacking several Turok-Han that were coming from the other side of Buffy.

--------------

Luke and Giles continued to block the escape route of the Turok-Han, while Robin fought the bringers, as Giles glanced over to be sure Robin was okay he saw one get past the Principle's defences and stab him in the stomach. Giles thrust his sword through the Bringer's back and managed to catch Robin in his arm as he fell forward.

--------------

A Turok-Han managed to grab Faith around the waist and sensing their chance others moved to overwhelm her, "Rona," she called out throwing the scythe to Rona.

Rona caught the scythe and swinging it left-handed dusted two Turok-Han.

Buffy was still lying on the ground, trying to get past the pain. She watched helplessly as one of the slayers fell dead her eyes still open, never to see anything again.

"Oh no..." said Buffy/First looking down at Buffy's wound reflected on its body. "Ow! Mummy, this mortal wound is all...itchy," sneered the First, it squat down in front of Buffy. "You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?" it gave her a little humourless smile.

Buffy gritted her teeth as a look of pure hatred came to her eyes, "I want you... to get out of my face," she growled as she got to her feet.

Rona dusted the Turok-Han in front of her. She saw Buffy stand and threw the scythe to her. Buffy caught it with ease and swung it with force, dusting three Turok-Han.

Faith found renewed strength and kicked the Turok-Han off her and sprang to her feet, kicking a sword-welding Turok-Han down where it was dusted by another Slayer, continuing in a full circle she punched another down before catching the arm of a knife-welding Turok-Han swinging it into the Turok-Han's stomach.

Rory did a sideways kick sending a Turok-Han into the wall and spun to behead another. To her right Lorelai dusted one Kennedy had swung towards her.

Somehow, Madeline, Louise, Vi and Amanda had kept the right side of the ledge virtually clear of Turok-Han now moved to help their sisters who were hard pressed to beat off the continued attack nearer the steps.

Buffy knocked a Turok-Han off the cliff and dusted another with the scythe.

Many of the slayers had seen Buffy fall and had begun to lose heart, now attacked with renewed vigour behind their leader, sensing the possibility of victory!

Spike punched a Turok-Han to the floor, as he went to finish it off he gasped and stumbled backward away from the fight clutching his chest. "Oh, bollocks," he gasped. A bright blue light shot up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office past Willow and through to the open sky. The light turned a warm orange colour. "Buffy," he cried out.

Buffy looked over to the Vampire, "Spike," she shouted beginning to move towards him. However, before she could reach his side, the amulet refracted the orange light out into the Hellmouth like rays of a laser, dusting the Turok-Han throughout the Hellmouth.

The ground started shaking.

"Everybody out, now," ordered Faith to the others.

Lorelai bent and picked up one of the fallen slayers, "Grab the fallen, we leave no one behind" she shouted as she headed for the steps. Rory put her arm around Colleen helping her towards the steps just behind her mother.

Buffy ran to stand at Spike's side. "I can feel it, Buffy," he said in wonder.

"What?" frowned Buffy.

Spike smiled at her, "My soul. It's really there. Kind of stings."

The slayers rushed out of the basement up to the hallway, as they passed Andrew the Bringer hovering over him fell back dead, Andrew's sword in its chest.

Andrew looked shocked, "What... why?" One of the girls helped him to his feet and pulled him towards the front.

Giles helped the wounded Robin away from the building. Luke stood in the doorway encouraging the slayers to hurry. The ground started to shake even more.

"The bus. Get them on the bus," suggested Robin holding his stomach.

Giles let go of Robin who began making his way to the bus.

Giles yelled at the girls coming out of the building, "Everybody, this way."

Kennedy helped the weakened Willow walk. Xander and Dawn made their way out of the building as well, dust hanging in the air and more and more masonry falling all around them.

Xander stopped just inside the doors, "Anya! Anya!" he shouted.

Dawn came back in and grabbing his hand pulling him out the door.

Luke was more than a little relieved when he saw Lorelai and Rory finally appear from the building, "Is that it? Is everyone out?" he asked as he helped Rory support Colleen.

"Faith and Buffy are coming," said Lorelai heading for the bus, the dead/unconscious Slayer still over her shoulder.

Faith ran out from the cloud of dust that had exploded outwards as part of the building collapsed behind her. She jumped onto the bus, "Go," she ordered as she stood next to Robin in the driver's seat.

The bus sped off down the street with all the survivors, except Spike and Buffy. Dawn stared out the back window of the bus. Those who were less injured tend to the badly injured survivors. Xander placed a pad to Chao-Ahn's jaw even as he worried over Buffy.

"Look at me," growled Vi holding Rona's jaw, "This is nothing. Stay awake. This is nothing."

Andrew stared straight ahead, in shock, "Why didn't I die?" he said to no one in particular.

Dawn continued looking out the back window of the bus, searching for anything to give her hope her sister was still alive. Suddenly there was a thud as someone/something landed on the roof, a smile lit up her face as she spotted one of Buffy's booted feet poking over the back of the bus' roof.

Lorelai placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, the teenager turned her smiling face to look over her shoulder, "She's alive," she said with relief.

"Yes honey," said Lorelai smiling down at the teenager before the smile left her face to be replaced with a look of awe as she looked out the back, "Wow!" she exclaimed as she watched the street and the buildings each side of it disappear into an ever growing hole.

Faith looked out the window as the shaking, which had been easily felt by those on the bus, seemed to stop, "Ease off. We're clear," she told Robin.

With the amount of pain he was in, he applied the brakes rather hard causing the bus to screech to a halt. He turned the ignition off, before leaning back in his chair and groaned.

Lorelai saw Buffy jump off the roof still holding the scythe, she opened the emergency door at the back of the bus and with a little smile allowed Dawn to jump out and give her sister a warm hug.

Many of the others got off allowing more room for those looking after the wounded, some exited through the same way as Lorelai and Dawn while others used the front door.

Giles looked towards where the town of Sunnydale had once stood, although a few of the outlying structures still stood most were now in the sinkhole, "I don't understand. What did this?"

"Spike," said Buffy solemnly walking away from the bus a few feet toward the sinkhole. The Welcome to Sunnydale sign still stood perched precariously on the edge for a moment before falling backwards into the hole.

Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, the teenager looked at her mother, a smile coming to her face, "We did it! We made it out alive," she suddenly turned slightly hugging her mother.

Lorelai hugged Rory back with equal fervour, "Yes baby we did," they remained like that for a moment longer before pulling apart, "Let's see if we can help the others on the bus."

"Okay," nodded Rory. As they got closer to the front Andrew got off, looking as if he was in shock, "Are you alright Andrew?" asked Rory concerned.

Andrew nodded mutely as Xander walked up to him, "So, did you see?" he asked.

Andrew could not look at Xander, "I—I was scared. I'm sorry."

Xander refused to let Andrew go, "Did you see what happened? I mean, was she..."

Andrew finally looked at Xander, "She was incredible. She died saving my life," he said in awe.

Xander put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, nodding in understanding, "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing."

Andrew smiled a little and Xander walked away toward Buffy.

Faith looked around realising that Robin must still be on the bus. She reached the front just before Lorelai and Rory. On seeing him slumped over in the driver's seat, she hurried to his side. "It's not bad," she told him after giving him a quick check, "You just sit here. I'll get someone to..."

"Hey... did we... did we make it?" asked Robin, his eyes rolling around as if he was unable to concentrate.

Faith knelt by his side, "We made it. We won."

Robin smiled and tried to laugh, but it turned into a pain spasm. Still looking at Faith, he went silent and his eyes seemed to become unfocused. Faith looked at him sadly for a moment, as did Lorelai and Rory who had stopped behind her, Faith paused then reached toward his face to close his eye.

Robin coughed and drew in a ragged breath, making all three slayers jump. He smiled weakly at Faith, "Surprise," he announced.

Faith let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

She glanced up as Luke appeared with a first aid kit and knelt next to them, "Go, I'll see to him," he said as he ripped away the T-shirt to get at the wound.

Nodding Faith stood up and slipped by Lorelai and Rory who moved on into the bus to see if they could help.

Faith joined Buffy who still stood staring out over the hole that had once been Sunnydale. Dawn stood beside her. Giles joined them, as did Xander, Willow and the now bi-slayers rather than potentials.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith smirked.

"There is another one in Cleveland," pointed out Giles, "Not to spoil the moment," he bent and picked up a rock throwing it into the sinkhole.

"We saved the world," said Xander in awe.

"We changed the world," corrected Willow. She walked up to Buffy's side, "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"Ooh, the lesbian Witch can feel us," cried Madeline dramatically holding onto Louise.

Willow looked at the two slayers rolling her eyes causing them and Faith to laugh.

"We'll have to find them," pointed out Dawn.

"We will," said Willow.

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow," said Giles.

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side," said Dawn sourly.

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys R Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" said Xander.

"We're only two hours from LA, lots of malls there," pointed out Louise.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," said Giles looking at them.

Faith looked at Willow, "Can I push him in?"

"You've got my vote," said redhead.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week," groaned Faith.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to," mused Dawn.

"Yeah," said Willow smiling, "The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" said Faith.

"Yeah Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" asked Dawn looking at her sister.

Buffy looked around at her family, a twinkle coming to her eyes as she looked at her Watcher, "Like Louise said the malls in LA are only two hours away," she turned with the others walking towards the bus.

--------------

Epilogue

Giles re-entered the lobby of the Hyperion, where those who had survived the closing of the Hellmouth had set up a temporary base two days earlier to begin arranging for the many slayers to be returned to their various homes around the world.

He walked over to where Lorelai and Rory were lounging with Buffy and Dawn, "I just got off the phone with your grandmother Lorelai. She and your father are now leading the Council," he smirked, "Things should get interesting! The remaining field watchers forced the few remaining British Council members, who have dominated it for three hundred years, to accept them."

"So how is that going to make any difference?" asked Buffy.

"Well for one thing Trix, Lorelai's grandmother, tried for years to change the way the Council operated, not just how they treated the slayers and potentials. They forced her out around the time I became a Watcher. She has already instigated a program to pay for the slayers and future potentials schooling and they will no longer be taken away from their homes and families." Giles smiled down at his Slayer, "And once everything is sorted out, she plans on offering you the new position being created, Slayer to the Council, which will mean that you will have the final say on Council policy regarding the slayers and future potentials."

"Buffy that means you finally get to retire from active slaying... if you want?" said Dawn hugging her sister, "We can finally do all the things we fantasised about doing after mum died."

Buffy smiled a little sadly, she pulled away from Dawn, "Partly, but what about money?"

"That will no longer be a problem, from now on the Council will be paying all slayers a stipend, and as a member of the Council you will receive a substantial salary," explained Giles.

"Great, Disneyland first then Italy for shoes," laughed Buffy.

"What about us? Madeline, Louise and me I mean, did Trix say anything about how we could explain why we have been away from Chilton so long?" asked Rory worriedly.

"There is good news there as well, she said your grandfather has arranged for the Council to finance a large building program at Chilton as well as set up a scholarship program, which will allow up to eight slayers or potentials to be educated there. You can return to school on Monday," said Giles.

"Is there a reason why so many slayers are going to Chilton?" asked Dawn.

"It has been decided that with so many slayers now available and the shortage of Watchers, and the individual girl's agreement of course, that groups of slayers will be allocated areas of the world to protect. Those at Chilton, as well as Lorelai, will be responsible for the North eastern United States, they will also be close enough that they can support those slayers guarding the Cleveland Hellmouth if it becomes necessary," explained Giles. "For the time being each area will only have one Watcher."

"So who is gonna be ours?" asked Lorelai.

"I am," came Luke's voice from the back of the lobby.

Lorelai got up to face the man, a smirk on her face, "I hope you don't expect me to take orders?"

"Lorelai," sighed Luke coming forward, "The day you take an order from me, is the day I know the world is coming to an end."

"Good, as long as that's straight," she smiled as she kissed him.

Rory smirked at her Watcher as he separated from her mother, "Are you my new daddy," she said in a little girl voice, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

--------------

Paris watched as Rory all but led Madeline, Louise, and five girls she had never seen before, down the corridor, she could feel an _energy_ coming off them, so it seemed could everyone else because the other students all seemed to melt aside to let them pass, even Francie and her Puffs seemed to cower as they passed them. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit she felt more than a little nervous in their presence! 'It's like Village of the Damned.'

"Hey Paris," said Rory smiling at her as she reached her locker, "These are the new girls, they started today, Madeline, Louise and I were just showing them around. This is Vi, Colleen, Amanda, Shannon and Kelli," she introduced them.

"Where have you three been for the last month?" asked Paris with equal parts concern and anger, ignoring the hello's coming from the five new girls; "I've been calling all your houses and no one has seen or heard from you in weeks! I even tried getting the police involved, but they said only a relative could report you missing."

"Oh my mum took me on a road trip to California, and we met Madeline and Louise there, it sort of ended up being like a survival camp thing," the other seven laughed at Rory's private joke, "We all came back together yesterday," explained Rory putting her books in her locker.

"What about Charleston? Didn't he have something to say about you three missing so much school?" asked Paris infuriated by Rory's calm demeanour.

"Oh my grandpa had a long talk with him and everything's okay now," explained Rory.

"So why wasn't I asked on your little trip?" asked Paris looking at her other two friends, a little hurt but knowing she would have declined anyway.

"Well you had to be chosen," said Madeline before joining the others as they giggled.

"What's so funny?" said Paris getting annoyed.

"You wouldn't get it Paris," said Rory in a way that infuriated her friend. Before they could continue the bell went off, "Sorry Paris but we have to get to the gym," she said beginning to turn with the others.

"But you don't have gym together," pointed out Paris.

"That was before survival camp," said Louise as she and the others fell in behind Rory, "See you later Paris."

--------------

Paris' eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked on in wonder, watching Rory and the others in the gym through the door window. Madeline and Louise were duelling with Rory and Amanda; she thought her name was, with broadswords. The speed and graceful movements seemed impossible, no one could move like that, not even in those cheesy martial arts movies! Paris' jaw opened wide in shock as she saw the weights the other four girls were pressing, 400 lbs, this was impossible, she must be dreaming, she pinched herself, giving a slight cry of pain.

Instantly Rory and the others stopped and turned towards the sound, 'I didn't make that much noise?' thought Paris as she unconsciously tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as she backed away from the four girls walking towards her, the other four sitting up and watching as their friends closed the distance with the voyeur.

As Rory pinned Paris to the wall with her eyes, she handed her sword to Amanda, "What did you see Paris?"

"Nothing, I saw nothing," she lied.

"It's my fault Rory, I thought I'd locked all the doors," said Amanda.

"It's too late now," sighed Rory she then turned her full attention back to the small blonde, "I suggest Paris that you forget you ever came here tonight, I'm sure if you really try you can even convince yourself you imagined it."

The four turned to return to their training. Something rose up in Paris at that moment; she moved away from the wall and looked angrily at the backs of the four retreating teenagers, "Was that a threat Gilmore?" her eyes flashing with sudden fire.

Rory stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she slowly turned back to Paris, who again had difficulty swallowing past the lump as she felt the power radiating from Rory, "Not a threat, just a suggestion. If you pursue this Paris, you will not like were you find yourself," she said sternly before softening, "Just forget everything you saw and go back to your safe life. There is nothing down our path for you," she said somewhat sadly as she turned and followed the others back into the gym, "Lock the door on your way out please," she called out as the door swung closed behind her.

Paris stood there for several minutes before heading out the changing room door, 'No way Gilmore, I'll find out what is going on if it kills me!'

--------------

Angel and Wesley escorted Dana's gurney out of the basement along with a group of armed guards.

"Chain her into the van. I want armed guards riding with her in the back," ordered Angel.

"That's all right, boys. I'll take it from here," said Andrew walking around from the side of the van.

"What?" asked Angel.

"Totally 'preciate your help on this one, big guy. Never could've found her without you, but you got enough problems of your own to worry about," said Andrew.

"Get outta the way, Andrew," growled Angel.

Andrew stepped in Angel's path, "She's a Slayer. That means she's ours."

"Yeah. Sorry. Not how it works," sneered Angel, he turned to the guards, "Load her up. Don't hesitate to tranq her if she so much as..."

Andrew stood right up in Angel's face, "No. I don't think you... heard me, Angel."

Behind Andrew, a tall brunette and a group of young women walked out from the shadows. "Think we are just going to let you take one of our sisters back to Wolfram and Hart?" asked the brunette.

"She's psychotic, and I'm not turning her over...to you," said Angel.

"You don't have a choice. Check the viewscreen, Uhura. I got 13 Vampyr Slayers behind me, and not one of them has ever dated you," said Andrew.

"She's coming with us one way or another," stated the brunette.

"And who the hell are you?" growled Angel.

"My sisters," she gestured to the other slayers, "Call me Mother or Lorelai, except Rory here," she placed her hand on the Slayer next to her, "She just calls me mum. But you can call me Era Matris Trucido."

Wesley visibly paled.

"You're way outta your league. I'll just clear this with Buffy," said Angel.

"Where do you think my orders came from? And who do you think sent Lorelai! Newsflash... Nobody in our camp trusts you anymore. Nobody. You work for Wolfram and Hart. Don't fool yourself... we're not on the same side. Thank you for your help... but, uh...we got it," said Andrew.

"Get your sister," ordered Lorelai.

Rory and the others slayers walked over to the gurney taking it from the men and pushed it towards the waiting van, Rory gently brushed some stray hair out of Dana's face.

Angel watched as they vanished into the night, a frown on his face at what Andrew had said and the title the brunette, Lorelai, had given herself?

The End

A/N: Okay that is the end. I may someday get a sequel idea, but if any writer feels like taking up the gauntlet, I've given you a few open threads, then feel free, I only ask that you DO NOT cross it with Harry Potter, cannot tell you how much I loathe those books/films, and that you add a link to this story.


End file.
